ILUMINAME EL ALMA
by Dartz seta
Summary: El tiempo no borra recuerdos, recuerdos que unen pronto a un par de amigos quienes muestran sentimientos profundos y que mas tarde, se transforma en la luz que ilumina sus almas, Leon y Claire deberán demostrar si su amor sera capaz de iluminar la oscuridad que asecha sus vidas y...almas. LEON X CLAIRE. ILUMINAME EL ALMA
1. Capítulo 01-Recuerdos nos Unen

_**NO UN:**_

Hola, para empezar solo quiero decirles que es un gusto publicar mi fanfic y compatirlo con ustedes, **mi 1er fanfic** , se trata del amor entre Claire Redfield y Leon Kennedy, mis personajes preferidos

Para empezar HELENA HARPER ya PIERS NIVANS aparecerán al fic (que son personajes de resident evil 6) la historia nos llevara en la ciudad de Washington DC, donde el padre de Ashley Graham será el presidente de la nación norteamericana, tendrá su apariencia de RE: DEGENERACIÓN, y Claire también, Jill y Chris su apariencia en RE: 5, Sherry la de RE: 6, al igual que Jake, Hunnigan de RE: 4, y la única que nos faltaría es Ada Wong, ella su apariencia de RE :CONDENACIÓN

La historia será un tiempo será un revoltijo, las fechas serán alteradas un poquito, la trayectoria de personajes de diferentes secuelas del juego

 **LISTA DE MIS FANFICS:**

1-LEON X CLAIRE_ILUMÍNAME EL ALMA

Quiero aprovehcar a mandar saludos a Pily ~ Chan, pues fue la persona que me sirvió de inspiración para crear mi propia historia, soy un novato, pero solo espero que les guste esta historia pues significa mucho para mi, mi fanfic titulado "ILUMÍNAME EL ALMA "

MUCHOS SALUDOS DE MI PARTE

ATTE

 _Dartz Seta_

 **ILUMÍNAME_EL_ALMA_CLAIRE_X_LEON**

 _EN EL MOMENTO ... CUANDO ACEPTAS TUS SENTIMIENTOS ... CUANDO LA AMISTAD SE TRANSFORMA EN AMOR ... TENDRÁS QUE PROTEGER Y DEMOSTRAR QUE ESTAS DISPUESTO A MORIR POR LA PERSONA QUE TANTO HA APRECIADO ... TOMAS UNA DECISIÓN ... O ILUMINAR 2 ALMAS EN LA OSCURIDAD QUE TRATA DE DESTRUIRLO ... O ESCAPAR COMO UN COBARDE_CLAIRE X LEON_ILUMÍNAME EL ALMA_

 _-Dartz Seta_

 **CAPITULO 1: RECUERDOS NOS UNEN**

Han pasado tan solo 2 meses desde el incidente en Havardville, el enfrentamiento con el mutado Curtis Miller y la caída de Wilfarma, Leon desde entonces ya no salía muy seguido a las misiones, ya no hubo tantos incidentes en las que asistieron, todo estaba calmado , a veces le gustaba sus días libres, pero otras en las que era demasiado aburrido, pues no tenia mucho que hacer y estar el solo, por muchos años siempre a estado solo, la soledad era su compañero, cosa que no le agradaba del todo ,

El agente estaba acostado en su cama, pues ese día estaba de descanso, pero no había salido de casa, muchas veces cuando estaba en sus días de decadencia quería salir y disparar a los ABO, la acción era parte de el, quería salvar vidas , quería sentir su corazón golpear su pecho, la adrenalina en su sangre, la luz iluminando su camino, pero hoy en día tenía algo que quería hacer en verdad, era hablar con Claire, todo su necesidad de hablar con ella comenzó cuando tiene unas semanas recibió un correo de ella diciéndole que cuando llegaba ese día más normal en la que se verían de nuevo, había respondido que quizas algún día de sus vacasiones, ella le había respondido que llamaría, pero ya establecido por terminar sus días y ninguna llamada, miraba el suelo, recordando ese día como si marcara una ilusión en su mente, quería verla realmente,los rayos solares alumbraban su habitación, cuando estaba por dormirse, algo le molestó

-habla Leon-dijo el rubio tomando su móvil

-Leon como estas? -Contrataron

-Claire? -Dijo el rubio sorprendiéndose, se sintió para sentarse en la cama, además de eso feliz de escuchar la voz de su amiga, la verdad, estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas de verla, pero lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior en este momento, era emoción

-la misma o que acaso ya me olvidaste? -preguntó

-no como crees-dijo el-como tiene estado? -

-espero que así sea, y por cierto estoy bien gracias-dijo ella-y dime estas ocupadas ?, si lo estas te llamo luego si quieres? -dijo ella algo ruborizada

-ocupado? ... por qué ocupados después de decenas de misiones llenas de ABO'sy cosas de virus ?, tranquila, no estoy ocupado por el momento, háblame-dijo Leon enseguida para no tener que decepcionarla

-de acuerdo-dijo un poco nervioso-, pues te pido perdón por no haberte llamado, es que estaba muy ocupado, por favor solo ... quería decirte, que si todavía tienes tiempo, puedes salir juntos un rato ... a tomar un café o algo así ... entiendes ... desde hace 2 semanas acordamos nuevamente de vernos, dijiste que podríamos volver a vernos en un lugar más normal y antes de que ocurriera otro incidente decidí llamarte primero -dijo la pelirroja

-pero ... que no viajabas por el mundo trabajando para terra salvar? ... donde estas ahora? -

-estoy aquí en la cuidad, en Washington, me estoy quedando en casa de mi hermano, y lo del trabajo ... es que ... como te diré ... al parecer ... me despidieron-

-por que ?, creí que ...- replicaba el rubio pero fue interrmpido

-no es importante Leon, es más yo pensaba en renunciar a todos modos-contestó la chica tranquilamente y suspirando

-el Parlamento de tu trabajo, pero por el otro lado, acepto la invitación, que te parece si nos vamos juntos a tomar un café juntos esta tarde-dijo el agente feliz por la que iba a volver a ver, ya que no la fotografía hace mucho tiempo, además, si no lo hacia hoy no la iba a ver en mucho más tiempo

-perfecto, entonces hoy a las 5:00 pm, el del centro, no llegues tarde-dijo la pelirroja contenta de que iba a volver a su mejor amigo, la verdad es que con el tiempo le había tomado un cariño tierno

-muy bien entonces ahí nos vemos-dijo el rubio

-bien entonces adiós-dijo ella apunto de colgar el teléfono

-Claire antes de que cuelgues solo quería decirte que ... cuídate mucho -apresuró a decir el

-gracias, igualmente-dijo ella con pequeño asombro, hce tiempo que nadien le dijo eso, pero en esta vez, le quejé esas palabras, suspiró profundamente y colgó

Leon dio un suspiro y miró su reloj, eran las 3:49 pm, se dejó caer a la cama, sonrió, se preguntaba si no podía ser mejor el día, así como cerró los ojos, y sin querer se quedó dormido

 **CASA DE CLAIRE**

Mientras que con la pelirroja, estaba bañándose, el líquido transparente caía sobre su cuerpo, en su mente le vino recuerdos, su conversación con León la dejó con muchos recuerdos, la primera vez que conoció a León cuando la salva de un zombi, el mismo día en que el virus-t fue puesto en libertad, ambos lograron escapar del infierno que se trataría el cuidador, y trataron de continuar con sus vidas, grabar el caso más reciente, cuando llegó a Havardville, y ese avión a chocar contra el aeropuerto trayendo recibimos una jornada de zombis, de nuevo fue rescatada por su amigo

La chica sonrió, habían acordado verso en algún caso normal y este era la oportunidad para verso y no quería echarlo a perder, quería ver a su amigo, apagó la llave, había comenzado a vestir, al terminar se quedó mirándose al espejo del baño, estaba prácticamente nervioso, pero a la vez, estaba algo impaciente

 **CASA DE LEON, EN SU HABITACIÓN **

El agente lentamente abrió los ojos, miró su reloj casi con los ojos cerrados, pero de repente los abrió de golpe, eran las 4:40, enseguida se sintió de la cama, tan solo faltaban 20 minutos para encontrarse con su amiga, corrió a darse una ducha rápida, y al finalizar se vistió, salio casi corriendo al coche y salió a la velocidad hacia el lugar acordado

 **EN EL CAFÉ **

Claire llegó al lugar un poco más temprano de lo que acordaron 10 minutos para ser exactos, (iba vestida con una camisa violeta con las mangas dobladas hacia la mitad, pantalones cortos y unas lindas botas, su cabello como siempre una colita de caballo y un poco de maquillaje) tenia en su mente varias dudas, como reaccionaría Leon después de no haber visto? como terminaría el día ?, la relación entre ellos sería como la misma ?, tenía muchas dudas, luego la imagen de León invadió su mente, su amigo de tantos años en la que ocasiones le extrañaba mucho, algo que en verdad no podía negar lo hermoso que se considera cuando se reencontraron hace 2 meses, su forma de peinarse, y su valoración de amistad, cuando la terminal del aeropuerto brotó con una infección, la consuela diciendo que no fue culpa ni de ella ni de Terra Save,

Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado cuando vio a su amigo venir, entrando a la cafetería, ambos al ver se dirigieron una sonrisa, pero el agente aceleró su corazón, no sabía por qué, "quizás por la emoción" pensaba León, Claire implica Como su corazón latía fuertemente al ver al agente, León identificado lo mismo al ver a su amiga a sus ojos, (León iba vestido con unos jeans azules y una camisa negra también con las mangas dobladas y un chaleco)

-Leon! -Dijo feliz la pelirroja para solo levantarse y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas

-Claire! -Dijo el agente atrapado en los brazos de la chica alegre

-como tiene estado? -dijo ella separándose de Leon para verle el rostro

-muy bien y tu? -dijo el con una sonrisa la cual quiso hacer derretir a la chica

-bi..bien-dijo ella algo nervioso

-por que no nos sentamos? -dijo el tomándola de los hombros

-de acuerdo-

-llegas tarde no? -le respondió ella mirando su reloj, eran las 5:05 pm-5 minutos para ser exactos-le dijo ella sonriendo acabo que una de las cosas que era de costumbre ver de la era su retraso casi incorregible

-si, este perdón-le responde con una sonrisa-es que me quede dormido después de tu llamada-le respondió agachando un poquito la cabeza y jugando con su cabello-Claire ... tuve muchas ganas de verte-

-yo también- dijo la pelirroja-como te a ido? -

-pues ... bien ... la verdad siento que esto es mejor que combatir zombis y monstruos, grandes feos y ... tu sabes, como te ha ido a ti? - el rubio con una risa mientras tomaba su café

-pues yo ... -dijo ella pero con muchos nervios por el agente lucio muy atractivo y ella no lo podía negar (les recuerdo que soy un chavo, el autor del fic, jijijijijiji)

-te extrañe mucho Claire-dijo el agente mirándola tiernamente

-yo igual-dijo sin dejar de mirar a su amigo

-pero cuéntame, como te a ido? -le dijo Leon

-a mi nada mal, pues la verdad no tan mal pues de que Chris siempre me vigila mucho como si fuera una niña pequeña y ...-

-Chris solo trata de protegerte, el daría lo que sea para ponerte a salvo, en eso estoy seguro-le interrumpió el

-tienes razón, pero ahora háblame de ti-

-a mi ... me a ido bastante difícil en mi trabajo-dijo el-no es fácil tratar de vivir en paz en un mundo donde tus esfuerzos no son necesarios para salvar a las personas que te importan-

Claire le ponía atención a lo que dijo su amigo, y al ver a León de esa manera trató de animarle

-no te sientas culpable de lo que pasa en el mundo, todos cometen sacrificios ... pero por que no mejor hablamos de otra cosa, cambiamos de tema, y hablamos de algo que no tenga que ver con el paraguas de ABO o algo de eso -

-tienes razón, habrá más tiempo para pensar en el virus de paraguas en otro momento-finalizó Leon con una sonrisa

 **ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Después del café y al final del día León llevó a Claire a su casa, ambos con la satisfacción

-muchas gracias Leon-dijo la pelirroja

-de nada Claire-

-tal vez deberíamos volver a salir los 2 juntos, digo ... si estas de acuerdo? -

-con gusto, solo avísame -dijo León despidiéndose de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que nunca antes había hecho, cosa que sorprendió bastante a la mujer y haciéndola sonrojar a la vez-buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-y Claire entró en su casa mientras que León solo la observaba con una sonrisa, después cuando entró el se metió en su auto, arreglándose y avanzando hacia su casa

Leon iba sonriendo, cosa que era por una razón, había vuelto a ser Claire, el camino como una amiga, o quizás hermana, pero pensaba que era algo un poco más de amistad, valoraba mucho, desde Raccon City hasta la fecha eran amigos conectados como por un lazo místico, León recordaba solo las 2 y únicas noches en las que estaban juntos, los momentos en las que estaban unidos, y mientras se acostaba a dormir quería ver pronto el entrar al amanecer siguiente 🌄

 **EN LA CASA BLANCA **

Leon cuando llegó a la casa blanca se encontró con 2 amigos que iban juntos y abrazados, cuando se ven, se acercaron para hablar

-llegas tarde-le dijo la chica

-apenas te caíste de la cama? -le dijo el otro agente con una sonrisa

-Chris, Jill, que tal? -Preguntó el rubio

-nosotros estamos bien gracias-respondió el hombre, luego dijo-que pasó tu que cuentas?

-deberías estar aquí temprano, no vaya a ser que te desprecian de la casa blanca por andar retrasado-dijo la rubia

-no hay problema Jill, trataré de llegar más temprano-contestó el rubio

-bueno nos vamos ahí te veremos luego-dio Chris

-nos vemos-respondimos el agente y caminando por el pasillo contrario a sus amigos

Cuando Leon iba por un pasillo caminando escuchó que lo llamaban por su radio, el agente perdió el dispositivo y el concurso de detener su paso

-aquí Leon-

-Leon necesito que vengas mi oficina-dijo el presidente Graham

-enseguida señor-y colgó el agente

 **EN LA OFICINA DEL PRESIDENTE GRAHAM**

-adelante-dijo el presidente al otro lado de la puerta

-me dejó señor? -preguntó el rubio acercándose

-si, mira solo será el día de hoy, lo que ocurre es lo que necesito que acompañe a Ashley a su universidad, y después de eso la dirección directa a la casa sin detectar un momento, ¿de acuerdo ?, pues los agentes que la cuidan están de día libre

-por esto no hay portestas o quejas, está bien señor ... como usted diga, en donde esta su hija? -

-en su habitación-

-gracias señor entonces lo veo después-y salió

Después de Leon no dijo nada más y se fue saliendo de la oficina, para irse a la habitación de la chica donde ella esperaba, cuando llegó a la puerta, y hablando detrás de esta espera

-estas lista? -dijo el agente

-lista-dijo ella levantando su mochila, abriendo la puerta y sonriendo dijo-vayámonos-y empezaron a caminar

-supongo que tu padre te dijo lo de esto-dijo el rubio

-si y que mal para ti, mi atractivo guardaespaldas acompañando a la escuela-dijo la rubia mirando al agente

-que va Ashley, además solo será un rato-además el agente

-bueno ya, mejor démonos prisa-

Y de ahí salieron de la casa blanca, entrando a una limosina y con rumbo a la universidad de Ashley, ya después de horas la rubia salió de sus clases, pero acompañada de amigas, Ashley había dicho que iban a ser llevadas a su casa, pero abordo con ellos, como no podemos hacer nada el rubio acepto, sin embargo las amigas de Ashley lo observaban de pies a cabeza, y al final llegaron a casa

 **EN LA CASA BLANCA, VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

-gracias Leon, me siento una salva contigo-dijo la rubia bajándose del auto del agente-al igual que mis amigas-

-si lo noté, si una de tus amigas vuelve apoyarse en mi hombro fingiendo que esta dormida cuando estemos en la limosina, la dejo en el tráfico-dijo el poco molesto

-pero si les gustas-

-pero les guste demasiado ... y además de eso ... me estaba oliendo el cuello -dijo el agente alejándose de la rubia entrando a la casa blanca

 **EN SU CAMINO HACIA CASA**

Mientras que León se dirigía a casa, a León se le vinieron muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que le unía con Claire, su primer y único día como policía fue lo que ni se esperaba ni imaginaba, llegar a Raccon City encontrándose con miles de zombis y monstruos , definitivamente, como salido de una película, pero ... en su camino se cruzó con una bella adolescente, y esa era Claire, la salvó, por un lado maldecía ese día de Raccon City, púes le había arruinado la vida, pero por el otro, si no se habría escapado el virus-t, no la habría salvado, tampoco la habría conocido, estaba tan pensativo que no escuchó que sonaba su móvil, cuando regresó su mente al mundo tenía el aparato y sin querer mirar de quien se trataba contestó

-¿Hola?-

-Leon hola-contestó la pelirroja feliz de escucharlo-como estas? -Preguntó la chica

-estoy bien gracias, como estas tú? -

-bien gracias, donde tuvieron lugar ahora? -

-voy a mi casa, ¿qué se debe el honor a tu llamada? -preguntó el rubio con una risita

-pues como tiene de suponer algunos de nuestros amigos están aquí en la ciudad, aunque no podemos decir lo mismo por Rebecca, Billy, Moira, Barry, Chris y Jil habían organizado una pequeña cena, y yo preguntaba si quisieras ir, esta noche, Jake, Sherry, y Helena irán también, León por favor dime que vende tu también -dijo Claire con esperanza de que acepta

Leon se quedó callado un momento, y se puso a pensar, sabía que no tenia tiempo en ir, había acordado con el presidente que cuidaría a Ashley por la noche, empezaba a arrepentirse por haber aceptado ese deber, quería decirle que si, pero no quería mentir tampoco, después del café el día anterior quería otro día así con la pelirroja, pensando en que hacer concurso tomqndo un poco de aire

-claro que si, solo dime a que hora y ahí estaré -contestó Leon con cierta incomodidad

-a las 8:00 de la noche-

-ahí estaré, adios-dijo el agente con una pequeña preocupación

-adiós-respondió la pelirroja, y colgó

 **EN CASA DE CLAIRE**

Ella estaba sentada en un sofá, y pensando en su "amigo", y hundida en pensamientos, recordando la primera ves que León y ella se conocieron, cuando la salvó de un zombi, cuando escaparon de la ciudad de Raccon, cuando se separó de el , al caminar por las vías, admitir que no quería que fuera, pero en ese momento no estaba al tanto de sus pensamientos, tenía un propósito de llegar a esa ciudad, era para encontrar a su hermano, tenía un propósito distinto en esa ciudad, era ser policía, pero los planos de ambos no eran como esperaban, la ciudad arrasada por muertos, y lo peor de todo es la pesadilla no término allí, todas las veces que se encontraron en incidentes, nunca apareció un momento tranquilo para los 2 juntos, estaba tan distraída que no escuchó el timbre de su casa, ella rápidamente levantándose corrió para abrir,para encontrarse con Jill

-Claire ayudame-dijo la novia de su hermano con unas bolsas

-si espera-dijo y luego acercándose para ayudarla

Ambas chicas entraron a la casa, dejando las bolsas en una parte de la cocina y después Jill dejándose caer en un sofá agotada

-y Chris? -preguntó Claire

-ya viene-respondió

-Claire ábreme la puerta-dijo su hermano con mas bolsas

-ya voy-dijo corriendo a la puerta

-por que tardaste tanto? -preguntó su hermano entrando a la puerta

-lo siento-dijo su hermana sonriendo

 **CASA DE LEON**

Mientras tanto con Leon, ya estaba listo para irse, había encontrado un pretexto que dejaba libre, era que estaba enfermo, cosa que al principio el presidente no creyó, pues había visto bien desde la mañana, pero Leon argumentó que tenía dolor de cabeza

Leon salió de su casa caminando hacia su auto, luego sacando las llaves del coche, pero por pequeña torpeza se le cayeron, se agachó para recogerlos, una vez que encontró la llave abrió la puerta del coche, sin embargo, la presencia de alguien detrás tuyo, al voltear sus ojos negaron a aceptar lo que tuvo éxito, no podría ser, ¿qué hizo ella allí ?, por qué exactamente tenía que ser ahora ?, se encontró con la persona que había amado profundamente, pero en esta ocasión, que era muy mal momento, pero ... los recuerdos los unían, era una mujer de origen asiático, con mirada fría, con cabello corto y oscuro

-contar tiempo ... Leon-

-Ada? -Preguntó el rubio sorprendiéndose, pero en su voz no pudo ocultar la verdad, no estaba esperando verla

 **NOTA**

 **Hola a todos, pues si quizás no soy muy bueno para escribir fanfics pero lo hago como puedo, me encanta esta pareja y tengo lo mejor para esta historia del mar excelente, mejorare mis ideas y verán que tengo razón, aproveché para mandar saludos a Pilly ~ Chan, quiero que sepa que aunque no soy tan tan buen escritor como ella, lo hago como puedo, por fa comenten y nos vemos en el próximo cap**


	2. Capítulo 02-Los Sentimientos Nacen

**ILUMÍNAME_EL_ALMA_CLAIRE_X_LEON**

 **CAPITULO 2: LOS SENTIMIENTOS NACEN**

-Ada...no...no esperaba este encuentro-dijo el agente sorprendido al verla

-parece que nunca esperas nada de mi-decía ella acercándose a el lentamente

-que es lo que quieres?-preguntó el agente, ciertamente en los ojos de la mujer notó algo raro, no parecía ser la mujer que conoció anteriormente, y a cada paso que daba se ponía alerta

Ada se acercó a el, bastante, y con un gran incomodidad ella le lameo la oreja de Leon con su lengua y luego le susurró al oído

-tu cuerpo-mencionó mientras acariciaba su pecho

Leon al principio se dejó llevar, pues sabía que en el fondo la amaba, pero la verdad no queria estar con ella de esa forma, en su caso parecia que lo esaba seduciendo, como podía ser que luego de no haberse visto, se le apareciera de repente, y presentándose ante el de esa manera?, definitivamente esa no era la persona quien deseaba ver, Leon no quiso dejarse llevar mas por las "caricias" de Ada, le resultaron mas incomodos que placer, así que no lo pensó mas, se escabulló de ella rápidamente y con desafíos en sus ojos le dijo

-Ada me tengo que ir-dijo el mirándola con mucha desconfianza

-te vas, (suelta una risita) sin darme esto-

Ella rápidamente atrapó a Leon con un beso, el agente al tocar lo labios de la mujer con los suyos se sorprendio mucho, abrío los ojos, eso era lo que había deseado que ella hiciera hace mucho, siempre había querido saborear una vez mas esos labios que una voz probó, pero esta vez no podía entender por que no le estaba gustando, sus sentimientos estaban confundiéndole, no sabía que sentía, a ella tampoco le duró mucho ya que el agente la empujó y la miró con rabia, estaba muy molesto

-Ada vete de aquí ahora!, yo no tengo nada que darte!-exclamó el agente así como se limpiaba la boca, como queriendo quitarse ese mal sabor de sus labios

-y entonces...por que nos besamos esa noche?...en Raccon City?...por que no te gustó ahora?, pensé que estarías muy contentó -preguntó sin borrar esa sonrisa

-yo...yo...-el rubio no sabia que decir, sus sentimientos no estaban claros, era verdad que quería besarla, pero eso fue hace mucho, sus sentimientos no estaban claros, estaba confundido, la había amado perdidamente, pero había aprendido a superar esa maldita obsesión por ella, en ese momento solo quería llegar con sus amigos y...Claie, no le venía nada en la mente, cuando Ada decidió hablar

-tu...que?-preguntó ella mirándolo sensualmente mientras saboreaba sus labios

-no tengo por que darte explicaciones, es enserio me tengo que ir-dijo el agente alejándose de ella, ya no quería sefuir alado de esa mujer o hablarle, quería llegar con Claire, cuando sintió algo que venía tras el

El rubio solo había dado 3 pasos cuando Ada, le lanzó un cuchillo, el rubio logró esquivarlo, pero al voltear fue respondido por varias patadas voladoras, Leon solo bloqueaba sus ataques, cuando ella logró atraparlo en sus brazos, ella le saboreó la mejilla de Leon y luego en voz baja advirtío

-serás...solo...mio-dijo en voz baja

Leon logró escapar de sus brazos para apuntarla con su "SILVER GHOST", pero al apuntarla ella había desaparecido, era extraño, pero esa era la Ada que conocía, aparece y desaparece, como un fantasma, Ada siempre le dejaba el presentimiento que lo estaba espiando, quizas todo el día, y con el tiempo, como podía ella encontrarlo?, como mierda sabía en que calle vivía?, se formaron muchas preguntas en su cabeza, cuando decidió irse, aparte de que se le hacía tarde, el agente quedando incomodo tocó su mejilla, luego miró su reloj, faltaba poco para que la cena empezara, asi que con mucho cuidado marchó hacia el lugar, pero preocupado

-que quiso decir con eso?-se preguntó el rubio sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido

Pero ada no había desaparecido al por completo, de hecho , estaba en el techo de una casa cercana, y había escuchado al agente antes que se fuera

-serás solo mio-mencionaba en voz baja la asiática, así para luego desaparecer

 **EN LA CASA DE LOS HERMANOS REDFIELD**

-todo listo-dijo Helena

-ahora faltan los invitados-agregó Sherry

-no deben tardar en llegar-dijo Jill mirando su reloj, cuando luego escuchó el timbre de su casa-no olvidenlo ya están aquí-agregó al ver que ya habían llegado

Sherry fue a abrir la puerta, y a quien se encontró fue a Jake, ella sonrió ampliamente, ambos eran novios, desde su última misión se habían confesado, Jake demostró ser muy celoso, pero Sherry le había prometido que siempre lo iba a amar, que nada los separaría, no bastó a que Jake le saludará para atrapar a la rubia con un beso, se besaron con dulzura y pasión, ellos eran inseparables, se querían mucho, Jake besaba a su chica con necesidad, sentía que sin una sola caricia de parte de la rubia se iba a morir, los besos eran cada bez mas hambrientos, Jake la tomó de la cintura para después pegar su cuerpo contra el de él, no pasó más de 4 min. para que se separaran lentamente para tomar aire

-Jake eres un goloso-dijo Sherry sonriéndole para continuar besándola, luego de acariciarlo un poco Jake pronunció entre besos

-Sherry, tu eres mi caramelo, eres tan ducel como la miel-

Ya pasaron algunos minutos, cuando se sintieron observados, pero hicieron caso omiso hacia aquello, cuando fueron interrumpidos

-se atreven hacer eso aquí?-preguntaron

Ambos enamorados se separaron, al ver quien era, Jake tenía esas ganas de darle unos golpes por interrumpir su momento

-Leon-dijo Sherry separándose de Jake para abrazar al agente

-hola Sherry-dijo el rubio atrapado en los brazos de la chica que salvó junto con Claire, en Raccon city

-hola Jake-

-hola héroe-dijo Jake dijo un poco celoso

-vamos mi amor no seas asi, Leon y yo solo somos buenos amigos-dijo la rubia tratando de aclararlo

-si...claro-contestó el hombre alejándose de ellos

Sherry se puso un poco triste, lo que logró entender después de 6 meses de noviazgo su amante era muy celoso, desde hace 4 meses mostró que se molestaba por el hecho de que Sherry tratará a algún chico con amabilidad, ella siempre le aclaraba que no era lo que parecía, pero Jake no podía entender

-lo siento Sherry no debí de...-

-no te preocupes Leon, es solo que...desearía que Jake no fuera tan celoso, ya casi no me deja tratr a la gente de la manera que hice contigo, lo amó pero...-decía la rubia bajando la cabeza

\- Sherry, no te pongas asi, tu lo amas, solo dale tiempo para que vea que tu y yo somos buenos amigos, normalmente los chicos les da celos por que simplemente no soportan ver a la mujer que aman con otro, anda anímate-dijo el tomándola de la mejilla y luego darle un cálido abrazo

-Leon-dijo ella apretándolo con fuerza-gracias, la verdad es que eres un buen amigo, doy gracias al cielo de haberte conocido, y hablando de eso, quiero que sepas que...quizás no te haya tratado como te merecías en Raccon City, pero tu me salvaste, junto con Claire, ambos eran mis héroes, y a ambos los quiero, Leon, tu...me diste lo que mis padres no me dieron-

-y...que es?, Sherry me ayudas?-respondió el agente sonriendo, así como le acariciaba lentamente el cabello dorado a la chica

-amor, Leon, mis sentimientos están claros prácticamente...ni siquiera lo pudiera negar pero eres, y lo confieso...como un padre para mi-confesó la chica apretando al rubio y susurrando al final

Esas palabras hicieron a Leon sentirse realmente bien, siempre pensó que Sherry desconfiaba de el y que lo odiaba, pero al final no era así, ella fue la pequeña niña que encontró en Raccon, y ahora era una adolecente que veía como una hija, y hablando de Raccon, quería ver a Claire, soltó a la rubia lentamente del abrazo, y diciéndole algunas palabras

Pero lo que ambos no sabían era de que Jake había visto la escena, pero no había escuchado claramente lo último que susurro su novia al final, aún así, sintió que iba a explotar de la ira, pero así como le aclaro Sherry, no era lo que parecía, tomó un respiro, y aunque celoso, se alejó de ellos,

-hola Jake-dijo Jill al verlo-por que no te sientas?-

-gracias-dijo el tranquilizándose

-que tal Jake-dijo Chris saludándole con un fuerte apretón de manos, Jake lo saludó de la misma manera,pero al darse las manos Chris no lo soltó, y empezaba a apretarla, Jake hizo esfuerzo por safarse, pero Chris era mas fuerte, antes que le pudieran destruir la mano dijo

-esta bien esta bien tu ganas-dijo el ya no soportando la presión

-hola Chris-dijo Leon apareciendo en la escena

-hola novato -dijo el bromeando

-supongo que nunca nunca le dirás algo mas normal, como "hola amigo"-dijo Sherry defendiendo al agente, cosa que a el mismo le sorprendió un poco, pero eso solo molestó mas a Jake

-solo estaba jugando -dijo Chris sonriendo, en lo que sintió las manos de Jill enredar su cuello

-es cierto-dijo Jill-pero creo que en verdad deja de llamar a Leon novato no?, es uno de los mejores agentes y el que más a peleado con nosotros por la misma causa-mencionó mientras abrazaba a Chris por la espalda

-esta bien, le dejaré en paz, solo por que tu me lo pides-dijo Chris separándose de su amor para darle un beso

Mientras que ellos se enamoraban, Leon vio a Claire en el lavabo, nuevamente se encontraron en un lugar más placentero, una vez más no había A.B.O a su alrededor, se acercó lentamente a ella para hablarle, vio lo distraído que estaban sus amigos, no hubiera causalidad que los interrumpieran, a cada paso que daba su corazón latía cada vez más veloz, no sabía por que, pero sus sentimientos no eran confusos con ella, eran claras, pero todavía había algunos sentimientos que tenía ocultos por ella, Claire era muy hermosa, era su mejor amiga, la Claire que conocía anteriormente ahora había crecido, ella era como una luz en las almas

-hola-dijo Leon

-hola-dijo la pelirroja al voltear y con un poco de espantó

Ambos se miraban sonriendo, el agente la miraba a los ojos, observó con detalles esos lindos ojos, en ellas reflejaban una luz, una luz de esperanza, ella era muy hermosa, Leon no lo había negado desde la pormera vez que la vio, desde su recién encuentro en aquel aeropuerto, lucía tan linda como siempre, pero mas todavía, era la mujer que conocía, Claire por su parte, observaba los ojos del rubio por igual, lo conocía desde hace mucho, y parte de lo que sabía de él, es que se veía muy atractivo, hasta que no se resistieron se acercaron y se abrazaron, se abrazaron con sentimientos, cuando después de 6 minutos así, uno de sus amigos los miró extrañados, estaba observándolos desde hace 2 minutos, cuando los 2 se dieron cuenta se separaron sonrojados

-oigan vengan, ya estan todos en la mesa chicos-dijo Helena acercándose a ellos

-bueno vamos-dijo el agente sonriendo con la cabeza casi baja al ver las sonrojadas mejillas de la pelirroja

-si vamos-dijo la pelirroja caminando un poco avergonzada

Leon se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a Chris, sin notar que Jake, miraba enfadado, Jill, Claire, Helena y Sherry le sirvieron a los hombres, cuando terminaron empezaron a comer

El primero en terminar fue Leon, quien se levantó e iba hacia la puerta

-oye Leon ya te vas?-preguntó el hermano de la pelirroja, pero hablando con la boca llena

-no Chris, solo voy a tomar un poco de aire, y no hables con la boca llena por que das asco-dijo el agente alejándose mientras Chris le arrojó un plato algo molesto por su comentario, pero no logró pegarle

-cálmate mi amor, no vale la pena-pidió Jill

Mientras que Leon salía, Claire fue tras el, quería preguntale si ocurría algo, o quizas algo que ni ella sabía, pero que tenía en su interior, se levantó algo apresurada, y sin que los otros le pusieran tanta atencíon, salió al jardín trasero

 **EN EL JARDÍN TRASERO DE LA CASA**

Ella al salir vio a su amigo sentado en un banco mirando las estrellas en el cielo, ella sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de los nervios, quería acercarse a el para hablarle, pero creyó que esa no era la verdadera razón, en su interior habían nacido sentimientos, el era su amigo desde antes, pero sentía que no era del todo el Leon de antes, quería volver a conocerlo, púes pensó que había cambiado quizas en algo, sufrio con el en Raccon City y en Havardville, le sorprendió que solo estaban unidos por 2 noches, Claire quería recuperar todos esos dias, e incluso años, quería recuperar todas las horas que perdieron, que no estaban alado del otro, la mujer estaba caminado lentamente hacía el, así que dio un paso para sentarse a su lado, pero sus nervios crecían por cada paso que daba, ella se trataba de tranquilizar respirando profundo

-por favor cálmate-se decía a ella misma en voz baja

Mientras Leon, tenía en su mente esas palabras, la aparición de la pelinegra le dejó ciertamente preocupado, Ada era una de las mujeres mas misteriosas que conocia, es más ni siquiera la conocía, todo lo que sabía de ella era que fue la mejor agente de Wesker, una espía de Umbrella, y una confiada, parece que siempre se creía la mejor de todos, que no había ser humano que pudiera tocarla y que ningún A.B.O no era reto para ella, no sabía ni que Ada era, pero lo que si sabía era que no lo dejaría en paz, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Ada le había dicho, "serás solo mio" esas palabras eran lo único que se quedaron gravado en su mente

El no quería que le hiciera daño a alguno de sus amigos, en especial a Claire, la única amiga que mas le importaba en ese momento, la única que no quería ver sufrir, el solo la consideraba como amiga solo por que Ada apareció en su vida, Leon se había enamorado perdidamente de Ada, sabía que no era ilusión, lo que sentía era fuerte por ella, pero ella solo le engañó, en la primera vez que se conocieron en Raccon City creyendo que había muerto, pero escapó de la ciudad sin importarle lo que el sentía por ella

Leon quiso sacarla de su cabeza, al recordarla solo le lastimaba, cuando se ayudaron en España el creyó que quizas ella devolvía los sentimientos en serio, sin no fuera, ella no le hubiera ayudado en esas múltiples ocasiones cuando mas necesitaba ayuda, el liberándola de Saddler, pero ocurrió mismo, otro engaño y solo por robar la muestra de las plagas, ella era la única que llegó a querer y por mas que trató de ganarse su amor no pudo, la quería mucho, pero sabía que no iba a resultar, sus sentimientos luego lo llevaron a pensar en Claire, ella le traía recuerdos en las que quisiera revivir, ella le hacia sentirse fuerte, ambos amigos desde años atrás, y apesar que no se reunían con frecuencia su amistad nunca cambiaría, o a menos eso pensaba, el ahora no quería alejarse de ella, ahora que su corazón... la quería dentro

-oye...Leon, no quieres venir adentro-dijo la pelirroja acercándose a el

-si...si...solo...solo quiero estar aquí unos minutos...eso es todo-contestó el agente volteando a verla y ocultando sus penas

-que pasa?, estas bien-preguntó Claire mirándolo y a la vez sentándose a su lado

-estoy bien, bueno en realidad no estoy bien lo que pasa es de que...-Leon no sabia que decir, al ver a la chica a su lado, pero no encontraba palabras

-Leon...con sinceridad, que te pasa?-dijo la pelirroja mirándolo al rostro

-la verdad no sé...una sensación que me recorre no me deja en paz, y creo que tiene que ver con...-el rubio ya no termino de hablar por que Jill apareció en la escena

-Leon ven-dijo la rubia

-que ocurre?, pasa algo?-preguntó el agente levantándose del banco, y Claire hizo lo mismo

-Hunnigan nos habló, tenemos órdenes de atender un incidente-dijo Chris contestó al ver Leon ya dentro

-otra?-preguntó Sherry-donde?-

-en Jerusalén-respondió Jill así como fue a una habitación con Helena por algunas cosas

-tenemos que salir mañana en la mañana, solo iremos yo, Jill y Helena, asi que prepárate Leon, por que mañana nos vamos de aquí-dijo Chris

-pero...pero por que?-dijo la pelirroja triste-acabó de llegar a vivir aquí y ahora se van?, esto no era lo que me prometiste Chris, que pasó con que la familia es primero?, dijiste que estaríamos juntos una semana, y no llevamos ni 5 días-dijo la chica deprimida

-Claire-dijo su hermano para abrazarla-no te preocupes, nosotros estaremos bien-

-todos estaremos bien-dijo Leon para abrazarla también, el abrazo fue correspondido, y el rubio al tenerla entre sus brazos, unos sentimientos extraños se empezaron a formar, era raro, Claire era solo su amiga, no tenía por que verla más que eso, pero no sabía nada, sintió el corazón de Claire latir contra su pecho, pero se sentía muy agradable, al tener a la pelirroja en sus brazos, no quería soltarla, pero las miradas de sus amigos lo hicieron sentir incómodo, luego de separarse de la chica, Sherry se acercó al agen y preguntó

-y no te despides de mi-pidió la rubia

-claro pequeña, por que no?-contestó el agente estrechándola en sus brazos, ella lo abrazó como fuese una pequeña niña, y Leon como su padre, Jake al ver la escena, se puso más celoso, quería separar a su novia, del "héroe", pero tomó un respiró profundo, y sin querer decir nada se marchó sin despedirse de nadie

-Jake te vas?-dijo Chris mirándolo extrañado, al igual que los demás, pero el no contestó

Sherry lo miró irse, notó que nuevamente se había puesto celoso, pero no fue tras él, pensó que si quería aclarar las cosas con el, el quizás no entendería, pues estaba molestó

-de que nos perdimos?-preguntó Helena al regresar con Jill

-ni idea-dijo Jill

-entonces, mañana nos vemos-dijo Leon

-adiós y buenas noches -dijeron Chris y Jill, pero Claire no se despidió de nadie, se había ido a su habitación antes de decirle algo a sus amigos, o a Leon

Leon al salir de la casa, se dio cuenta que no se despidió de Claire, no quería irse sin despedirse de ella, pero si lo hacia ella no lo dejaría partir, o amenos eso pensaba él, ellos no tenían alguna relación mas que amistad, es mas por que pensaba que Claire no lo dejaría ir?, no eran ni novios, por que pensaba en eso?, era cierto que le tomó un cariño a la pelirroja, pero no podía ser mas que un amigo, sus sentimientos eran confusos, primero pensando que son mas que amigos, pero luego pensando en por que se decía esas cosas, estaba mal del cerebro pensaba,lentamente entró a su auto, quería que la pelirroja se asomara por la ventana para despedirse con la mano pero el sabia que ella no lo haría, el sin ganas de irse encendió su auto y se fue

 **EN LA HABITACIÓN DE CLAIRE**

Claire sentía un miedo, no quería pensar de que Leon tenia que irse, o amenos eso era algo que no comprendía, para empezar el y ella no eran mas que amigos, y nada mas amigos, no podía darse el lujo de enamorarse de el cuando solo lo conoció por 4 días de verse en persona, además ya tenía tenía problemas con el romance, como con Steve, Niel y Piers, Claire sabía que le tuvieron sentimientos mas grandes que las de amistad, pero con Leon era diferente, apenas ella sintió que el se iba a ir para siempre, pero trató de hacerse darse animo, conociendo a Leon, regresaría pronto el solo era su amigo, pero en su pensamientos solo estaba la imagen, extraños sentimientos nacieron tan de repente

 **EN LA MAÑANA, EN UN** **AEROPUERTO**

-listos?-preguntó el piloto del avión

-todo listo-contestó Helena

-esperen falta Chris y Leon-pidió la rubia

 **AFUERA DEL AVIÓN**

-Claire no te pongas triste, solo nos vamos por algunos días-decía su hermano abrazándola

-lo se...pero siento que ya no van a volver-decía ella con lagrimas en sus ojos

-no llores Claire-agregó Leon

Claire abrazó también a Leon, pero no lo hizo tan largo esta vez, tan pronto como lo tocó lo soltó inmediatamente, esto le sorprendió, pero no iba a reclamar nada, después de todo, por un pequeño lado, por que quería estar tanto tiempo pegado a ella?, pero por un lado grande, quería que ella lo abrazara tanto como para sentir su corazón contra su pecho, apenas Leon suspiro cuando les llamaron

-hey vayámonos que se hace tarde!-dijo el piloto por la ventanilla

-Leon, Chris tenemos que irnos!-dijo Helena casi gritando

-esto no es un adiós-dijo Leon a la pelirroja, haciendo que la chica se sintiera un poco mas extraña

-volveremos-agregó Chris

Ambos se subieron al avión mientras que Claire se alejó algunos metros, el piloto puso en marcha la nave, y empiezaron a subir al cielo cuando, estaban ya lejos la pelirroja dijo

-esto no es un adiós-pronunció la pelirroja sin perder de vista al avión


	3. Capítulo 03-Tan de Repente

**ILUMÍNAME_EL_ALMA_CLAIRE_X_LEON**

 **CAPITULO 3: TAN DE REPENTE**

Habían pasado 2 semanas, después de que sus amigos se habían ido a Jerusalén, y en ningún momento recibió una llamada de ellos y mucho menos de Leon, ella se sentía tan sola, vacía y sin vida, Sherry la visitaba seguidamente para tratar de animarla, y cuando preguntaba que le pasaba, Claire siempre le cambiaba de tema, los intentos de hacerla sonreír no fueron suficientes, pues ella no dejaba de pensar en Leon

Pero lo que no se explicaba era porque... Tan de repente, le muestra tanto interés en su amigo, no paraba de pensar en el, sus sentimientos nacieron por el, fue cuando recientemente se encontraron, en su interior sentía ardiendo, Leon la hizo sentirse fuerte, no podía confundir sus sentimientos por el cuando no se estaba claro

Se quedó en un sofá, sentada viendo el techo, empezó a creer que Leon no pensaba lo mismo, que no pasaba por lo que ella estaba pasando, quizás fue mas que claro que el no sentía nada por ella, la razón era muy simple en ese momento, siendo una amiga de el, lo conocía, coqueteaba a la mayoría de las chicas que conocía, a Hunnigan, Helena, Ángela y etc.

Claire se dio cuenta que su amigo tenía como una lista de conquistas, sabía de su presunta relación amorosa con Ada Wong, sus miradas hacía Ángela, su invitación de salir con Hunnigan por su numero, etc. Parecía que su amigo buscaba algo de ellas, "sería sexo?...será que busca placer y ya?" pensaba la pelirroja, debido a eso ella no quería formar parte la lista de mujeres de Leon, de repente recordó que en Raccon City recibió un balazo y todo por proteger a Ada, en Havardville, recordó que Ángela le preguntó que si el quería, que quizás algún dia irían a bucear, no fue mucho tiempo después de ese día, y quizás Leon la llamaría al regresar, también Chris le había platicado antes de su llegada, que Leon casi se acostaba con Helena por estar tomados, Claire se puso celosa, y como hirviendo de coraje, todo parecía ser tan claro como el agua, su mejor amigo era un mujeriego, así que prefirió olvidarle, pasa varios minutos ahí, cuando sonó el timbre de su casa, ella se había tranquilizado un poco con la reflexión, así que se levantó y abrió la puerta, y para su sorpresa se topo con un viejo conocido

-Piers-dijo la pelirroja, así como de repente fingiera una sonrisa, pues no estaba tan feliz de verlo

-hola Claire, puedo pasar-dijo el sonriéndole

-este...si claro-respondió Claire un poco desconfiada

-como has estado-decía Piers observando el lugar

-pues...después de esa noche del bar, bien...la verdad-decía la pelirroja parada dejando al tipo entrar, así como recordaba con desagrado aquella noche que se la pasaron tomando, el se había embriagado, y con lo que vino fue después que la manoseara y tratara de besarla, pero ella le dio una muy buena bofetada, se alejó de él y no le había hablado desde ese entonces

-Sherry...me dijo que necesitabas a alguien que te anime, y... dije por que no-dijo el

Ella se sentó en un sofá y vio como el hombre se sentó a su lado, ella se arrimó un poco alejándose de el, no pensaba que tenía buenas intenciones después que el, le pidiera una oportunidad, cuando ella le había dicho que si, pero solo por broma, el vacío muchas botellas muy feliz, pero al final despertó tirado en medio del bar y sin la pelirroja cerca, Claire no decía nada, cuando Piers tomó un poco de aire, parecía que quería decirle algo

Claire lo miraba, el era un conocido por años, recordaba las veces en las que se escribían por correo, pero ella ahora no quería darse el lujo de enamorarse tampoco ni quería sentir algo especial por el, pues el tema del amor la lastimaba, pero la pelirroja pensaba que aquella noche fue su culpa, pues no fue buena idea en mentirle y después abofetearle, ella había hecho mal por haberle dicho que si, y solo por estar jugando

-Claire...te quiero...invitar a tomar un café o algo así, para que no te sientas tan sola-pidió el hombre rodando a los ojos-tal vez esa noche fue un desastre pero supongo que ya éstas en el pasado-

-claro-contestó la mujer, pues esa noche fue mala, pero parecía que Piers la había perdonado, sonrió y luego le contestó-un café me vendría bien-

-excelente, entonces te veo esta tarde a las 5:00 p.m, si?-dijo el sujetó observándola detenidamente a los ojos

Claire veía a Piers levantándose de su lado y saliendo de la puerta, cuando se marchó ella suspiró aliviada, las miradas de ese tipo la hicieron ponerse incomoda

Cuando llegó la hora, la pelirroja empezó arreglarse para verse con el en el café, unas botas oscuras, se puso unos jeans azules, y una camisa color negro, su cabello como de costumbre, aún que ella en ese momento no tomaba en cuenta, que acordaron en verse en el mismo café donde acordó con su mejor amigo hace unos días

Cuando por fin llegó al lugar, a lo lejos vio a Piers sentado en una mesa, pero tan de repente como puso un pie en ese lugar, recordó que esa mesa, era donde se habían sentado ella y Leon, al entrar al lugar le recordaba a Leon, todo se le hacía extraño, no era la primera vez que entraba ahí, pero no sabía sus sentimientos eran confusos, el sitio se veía igual como la última vez que estuvo ahí, sentía que Leon estaba presente con ella, Piers al ver que tardaba se levantó y le tocó el hombro sin que ella se diera cuenta en absoluto

-Claire por que te quedaste parada?-

-por...por nada-

-pues vamos a sentarnos no?-propuso el hombre, así como la tomó del brazo y la condujo a la mesa, para después ordenar 2 cafés

-te extrañe mucho Claire-decía mirándola a los ojos

-donde has estado todo estos años-contestó la chica sonriendo, pero tratando de cambiar el tema que el tipo tocó, con escuchar eso ya sabía que venía

-ya sabes, peleando con los infectados, no me dejaban unos días descanso, al menos un vez al mes, la vida esta difícil-

-y que hiciste?-decía tomando su café

-renuncie, ahora solo soy un tipo cualquiera, aún que...tu hermano no lo tomó a bien, y solo discutió conmigo, además, ya no somos amigos, me ve como un enemigo, pero hay algo que el no quiere, la verdad es de que no quiere verme contigo-

-pues...bueno... -decía Claire, pero no encontraba palabras, no quería escuchar nada relacionado con que le diera un oportunidad, quería dejar las cosas claras y decirle que no lo amaba, pero es se adelantó al decir

-Claire, quiero decirte algo, algo que es real-

-que pasa?-

-pues, la verdad es que me gustas mucho, y no se como decirte esto, pues la verdad es de que...- pero Piers no termino la frase por qué el teléfono de la pelirroja sonó, el con el seño fruncido trató de controlar la molestia que tenía a la llamada, por haber arruinado el momento

-bueno-dijo la chica contestando, pero ocultando su alegría, se sintió aliviada y agradecida que su teléfono le interrumpiera

-Claire soy yo Chris-dijo su hermano al otro lado del aparato

-Chris-dijo su alegrándose un poco

-oye, llamé para decirte que yo y los chicos volveremos a casa hoy, mas seguro que en la noche-dijo el

-volverán!?-dijo la pelirroja sorprendida

-asi es, no te molestes pero hospedaremos a Helena y a Leon en la casa, asi que no te vayas a ningún lado-dijo Chris ordenando lo último

-entiendo-dijo su hermana molesta

-Claire además quiero pedirte perdón, tardamos mas de lo esperado, así que cuando lleguemos te contaré lo que pasó, nos vemos en la casa-agregó el hombre para luego colgar

Claire guardo su móvil y algo molesta miró a la mesa sin decir nada, no estaba molesta por que sus amigos volverían, estaba molesta por el que iba a volver y quizás seguir con los coqueteo, Leon quizás no pensaba lo mismo que Claire sentía por el, guardó su teléfono y se quedó sin decir nada

-era Chris verdad?-

-no te preocupes, por que no vamos a otra parte si-contestó la mujer tratando de evadir ese tema

-por que no... al cine?-dijo el tipo levantándose de la mesa

Pero Claire no contestó, por que se quedó pensando de que por que tan de repente volvió ese sentimiento hacia Leon, sus mujeres y todo esa personalidad de coqueteó, ella lo trató de sacar de la cabeza, pero no sabía que hacer, de repente siente algo por el, y algo muy fuerte, y tan de repente empieza a creer que el no siente lo mimo, quería olvidarse de Leon por un momento y distraerse, pero no podía olvidarle tan fácil

-Claire?-preguntó el tipo, al ver que Claire continuaba con la mirada gacha-perdón, estas bien?-preguntó dudoso

-a...si estoy bien, decías que íbamos adónde?-dijo la pelirroja parándose

-al cine-dijo tomándola de la mano, lo que hizo que la chica se estremeciera involuntariamente, pero no dijo nada, prefirió no hacerlo por que si le decía que la soltara tendría que entonces irse de inmediato a casa, y ahí se encontraría con Leon

-si...si vamos-y no dijeron nada más, salieron de la cafetería, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron

 **EN LA CASA DE CHRIS**

Pasaron varias horas cuando Chris, Leon, Helena y Jill llegaron a la casa de Chris para hospedarse ahí, sus amigos por el cansancio pidieron dormir un poco, Chris después se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba, al parecer Claire no estaba presente, quien al darse cuenta de ello, sacó su móvil

-Claire, donde diablos estas?-dijo el tomando su móvil murmuró el tipo

 **EN EL CINE**

Claire y Piers entraron al cine para ver una película romántica, compraron los boletos, y entraron a la sala donde se iba a producir dicho film, ahí había muchísimas parejas, una vez que tomaron sus asientos, un hombre se paró frente a la pantalla pidiendo

-damas y caballeros, antes de empezar, deben apagar sus aparatos electrónicos, empezamos en 5 min. gracias-dijo el dueño señor

Todos los presentes hicieron lo dicho, Claire estaba por apagar su celular cuando sonó, la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver que es su hermano

-Claire donde estas-preguntó Chris al otro lado del aparato

-Chris yo...-la pelirroja, no sabia si mentirle o colgar, en ese momento no sabía que decir

-Claire quien es?-dijo el tipo acercándose a ella

-Claire donde estas por favor dime-pidió su hermano casi perdiendo la paciencia

-Chris estoy saliendo con tu ex compañero Piers, asi que déjame en paz por unas horas si, estoy en el cine y pidieron que apagáramos celulares asi que tengo que colgar, te llamo mas tarde ok-dijo la chica animándose preparada para apagar el móvil

-Claire, que dijiste!?-preguntó casi gritando, una cosa fue que desde pequeños alejó a una horda conformado por idiotas de mierda, lejos de ella, pero que Claire saliera con Piers, eso lo hizo enfurecerse, antes de irse de su equipo, tuvieron una discusión, que casi se convirtió en una pelea, Piers había insultado groseramente el pasado de Chris, y que se iba a meter entre las piernas de Jill, de los insultos pasaron a los golpes, esto provocó su odio a Piers- estas saliendo con ese estúpido idiota de Piers!?, me dijo grandísimo hijo de perra la última vez que lo vi, me hizo odiarlo, ese hijo de mierda ojala del mundo caiga al infierno, mira y escucha bien, lo voy a matar! lo voy a matar !escuchaste bien!?-preguntó Chris ardiendo de la ira pero tratando de controlarse para los que estaban en su casa no escucharan

-Chris por favor déjame en paz-pidió la chica apretando el móvil

-no voy a dejar que Piers que se salga con la suya y a ti te voy a dejar encerrada en tu cuarto el resto de tu vida si no vienes ahora mismo, entendiste bien y si no vienes a Piers lo voy a mandar al infierno-dijo su hermano al bordo de la rabia

-Chris deja a Claire en paz quieres!?-dijo el ex compañero del sujeto tomando el aparato de las manos de la pelirroja y apartándose a unos asientos de la pelirroja-después de todo deberías estar con Jill entrando y saliendo de ella, saboreando su...-

-tu cierra la boca maldito desgraciado!-

Claire ya no soporto los gritos de su hermano, nunca se había portado así con ella, fue a sonde Piers le quitó el teléfono, y empezó a cortar

-Claire ni se te ocurra, no me vayas a colgar, Claire no te atrevas!...-pero Claire colgó y apagó el teléfono suspirando profundo

Asi empezó la película, Claire se limpió los ojos, tenía unas pocas lágrimas en sus mejillas, por que tan de repente actuaba así con Piers?, si habían sido amigos desde hace mucho

Al transcurso del film, las intenciones de Piers iban como el quería, dejaba de tomar en cuenta la película y miraba fijamente a Claire sin que esta se diera cuenta de mucho

-Claire, ahora de que estamos solos, te quiero decir algo-mencionó el hombre dejando de tomar en cuenta la película por completo para ver a la chica a los ojos

-que pasa?-preguntó dudosa

-te quiero decir que, me gustas mucho y me enamore de ti hace mucho tiempo y te quiero a mi lado-decía tomándola dé la cara

Claire no sabía que contestarle en ese momento, se sorprendió mucho, no esperaba escuchar eso de parte de alguien como el, estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo responder, pensó que era una broma, quizás no lo haya escuchado bien, como podía decirle eso?, por que tan de repente le dice te amo?, pero no podía hacerse la tonta, sabía que tarde o temprano le diría eso, Piers no seguía ocultando sus sentimientos, y se acercó a su rostro lentamente, estaban tan cerca...3 centímetros...2...centímetros...1 centímetro, se besaron, por una razón Claire le correspondió unos segundos no se había alejado de el desde que vio sus labios venir, pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo por que la pelirroja se escabulló de el tan pronto como pudo, lo empujó y exclamó

-Piers!-grito Claire tocando sus labios y separándose de el

-Claire...yo te amo!-respondió el casi gritando, provocando que todas las personas ahí se queden mirándolos

-Piers me tengo que ir-dijo la pelirroja muerta de miedo, no lo pensó mas y salió corriendo del lugar, pero el hombre salió tras ella, cuando apenas salió de la habitación y del cine, sintió como Piers logró tomarla del brazo

-Claire!-Piers al lograr atraparla la envolvió de la cintura y volvió a besarla

Esta vez duró un poco mas que la primera, Claire correspondió pero no disfrutando del momento, tampoco lo hizo con sentimientos, lo hizo sin entender, su cabeza no explicaba que estaba haciendo, y hasta que ambos se separaron para tomar aire, la pelirroja se sentía, totalmente arrepentida por besarlo y corresponder

-Piers yo te quiero pero...pero-quiso explicar la pelirroja, pero no encontraba palabras

-pero?...-

-Piers solo te quiero decir que...-

-me amas verdad-

-s...si te amo-Claire al decir esto, trató de fingir una sonrisa, pero no pudo, no sabía ni por que demonios le contestó que si, su cabeza no andaba bien, y su corazón le pedía a gritos que se alejara de el, pero Claire solo se limitó a continuar cuando se le adelantaron

-Claire es enserio!?-dijo el hombre emocionado

-si Piers te amo-Claire solo le decía sin pensarlo un momento

Después ambos se besaron un poco mas, pero Claire seguía sin sentir nada por el beso, cuando Piers feliz se fue con Claire caminando por las calles tomados de la mano camino a casa, acción que solo hizo sentirse mas incómoda


	4. Capítulo 04-Mis Sentimientos Ocultos

**ILUMÍNAME_EL_ALMA_CLAIRE_X_LEON**

 **CAPITULO 4: MIS SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS**

 **EN LAS CALLES, CAMINÓ A CASA**

Ambos estaban cerca de la casa de la pelirroja, los dos se despidieron con un beso, pero Claire, se sentía tan culpable y tonta por haberle correspondido y ni siquiera tenían algún lazo mas de amistad, no sentía nada al hacerlo y eso la hacía sentirse peor, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea en por que le besó, se sentía tonta, como podía besar a alguien cuando no se sentía nada?, la pelirroja se sentía mal por Piers, si el en verdad la amaba entonces le daba falsas esperanzas, le estaba engañando y sobre todo decir que lo amaba, Claire estaba frente a su casa, no sabía que hacía con Piers, lo respetaba, pero no comprendía lo que hacía, era humillante hasta parecía que sus labios correspondían sin su permiso, no sabía que eran ella y Piers, no podían ser amigos pero tampoco eran amantes, hace tiempo que no tenía alguna relación mas fuerte por alguien que con aquel joven en la isla RockFord...Steve, nunca había pensado que su primer beso sería con una completa confusión y culpabilidad, su cabeza no la dejaba pensar en lo correcto, lo hacia sin sentido

Piers se fue había ido, Claire entraba a su casa lentamente, estaba ciertamente temerosa después de la conversación que tuvo con su hermano, apostaba a que Chris la iba a regañar en cuanto pusiera un pie adentro, cuando entró vio a sus amigos dormidos en un sofá, Helena y Jill en los hombros de Leon, apareciendo esos fuertes sentimientos que sentía hacia su amigo, pero esta vez miró a Leon con desagrado, recordó qué, antes de haber renunciado a TerraSave le había contado una compañera el clase de agente que era su amigo, le habían dicho que Leon no podía ir a ninguna parte sin coquetear o sentir algo por una chica en su trabajo, algo que había dudado al principio pero, después de investigar solo por "curiosidad" se sorprendió terriblemente al ver que había algo de cierto, recordó también cuando en Raccon City se habían topado con Ada Wong, el trataba de perseguirla a donde sea y eso que solo la había conocido esa noche, también recordó el incidente de HavardVille escuchó y claramente cuando Ángela Miller le había preguntado cuando podrían ir a bucear de nuevo...y en su cara!, quizás era cierto, estaba segura que ese era el Leon que conocía, el mujeriego sin vergüenza que era su "amigo", ella admitía que e incluso había momentos en las que deseaba no haberlo conocido por solo haber escuchado esos chismes

Pensaba en porqué el destino la había cruzado con el en su camino, a ese policía a quien ahora le desarrollaba sentimientos ocultos, quería sacarlo de su casa, quería golpearlo e incluso romperle la boca, no quería a ese sin vergüenza en su casa y menos si tenía a sus amigas en sus hombros y muy cómodas que estaban, pensaba con sarcasmo, sin embargo...mirando a Leon, no pudo hacer eso, no podía, recientemente quería sacarlo de ahí pero...ahora lamentaba pensar en esas cosas terribles contra el, lamentaba incluyendo de haber pensado que no quería conocerlo, sentía muchas cosas extrañas por el, sus sentimientos estaban ocultos, pero no pudo negar que estaba feliz por verlo, sonrió un poco, lo miraba con cierto cariño, se miraba muy lindo dormido, pero no le duró mucho la mirada, por que su hermano sobre protector apareció detrás de ella

-Claire donde diablos te has metido!-gritó su hermano tomándola de los hombros, gritó tan fuerte que despertó a sus amigos

-que pasa, por que gritas?-decía Jill frotando sus ojos

-Chris yo...-decía la chica pelirroja asustada

-tu que?, tu que!?-gritaba su hermano sacudiéndola de un lado a otro-donde esta Piers?, pagará por todo lo que me dijo y yo que lo consideraba mi amigo-dijo muy seriamente, casi explotaría de la ira-dime en donde está!-gritó tan fuerte que Claire quedó asustada por responder

-Chris déjala en paz!-decía Helena levantándose, así como pararse frente a Claire y defendiéndola

-Chris cálmate!-gritó Leon parándose para separarlos

El rubio tomo a Chris sujetándolo, pero se trataba de zafar como si fuese un tigre apunto de lanzar todo su hambre contra su presa, mientras que Jill y Helena trataban de cubrir a la pelirroja

Claire no hacia nada, solo miraba al suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos, se sentía avergonzada por hacerlo adelante de sus amigos, no tenía mucho de estar nuevamente con su único hermano, y lo que se encuentra después de no verlo por mucho, es una pelea, cuando Chris por fin se tranquilizó, se acercó a su hermana, y la tomó de los hombros

-donde esta Piers?, quiero hablar seriamente con el-

Sin embargo, su pregunta no fue respondido, Claire no contestaba, solo seguía mirando el suelo, e incluso sus lagrimas llegaron a casi empapar su cara, Chris la tomó del rostro y le limpío las lágrimas, una vez que terminó, le volvió a preguntar

-donde esta Piers?-volvió a preguntar

-si te lo digo...lo vas a matar o algo así?-decía lentamente

-lo haré si no hablo con el-

-Claire por favor contéstale a Chris-agregó Jill

Leon se acercó a ella, miró a Claire preocupado, la chica empezó a sentirse extraña nuevamente, volteó su rostro para no mirarle, cuando le veía a su mejor amigo a los ojos, un sentimiento que no quería sentir aparecía de repente, unos sentimientos que tenían oculto, pero ese sentido no desaparecía un instante al verlo así que la pelirroja, tratando de controlar sus emociones, decidió hablar

-Piers y yo...fuimos al cine...y...Piers me ...-Pero Claire no quiso seguir por que fue muy incomodo la escena del beso que tuvieron, un beso en la que no correspondía sentimentalmente

-que fue lo que te hizo, Claire dímelo ya!?-decía su hermano tan desesperado, asi como iba a explotar

-mi amor cálmate, deja que Claire descanse por favor mañana matas a Piers-decía su novia tratando de calmarlo

Chris ya no quiso seguir peleando con su hermana mas, comprendía que solo la lastimaba y no la ayudaba en nada, Chris no dijo nada mas pues solo estaba empeorando la situación, se sintió mas dolorido por haberle dicho todo eso y a gritos que lo que sentía Claire, era su hermana y día apoyarla y cuidarla, pero pensó que había exagerado, para no sentirse mas atrapado en la culpa se fue a su habitación para azotar la puerta al entrar, mientras que la pelirroja entró al suyo sin decirle nada a nadie

-creo que deberíamos tratar de dormir no creen?-decía Helena fingiendo un bostezo, así como trataba de olvidar lo que vio en la cara de Chris

-tienes razón, los veo mañana ok, ustedes pueden tomar prestado las habitaciones de los huéspedes que están arriba, son las 2 primeras de la izquierda y derecha no tienen llave podrán entrar sin problemas, buenas noches amigos-dijo la rubia entrando a la habitación de su novio

-bueno entonces te veo mañana Leon-dijo la compañera del agente

-hasta mañana Helena, enseguida subo-

Leon se quedó solo y se sentó en un sofá en la sala, sin hacer nada, pensando en lo que recientemente vio, le había sorprendido mucho la reacción de Chris, nunca lo había visto tan furioso, más aún si se trataba de un ex compañero y amigo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el rostro de Claire, sus lágrimas se habían deslizado de sus mejillas como si fueran agua, empezó a sentirse triste por ella, era verdad que se sintió atraído por Ada Wong en Raccon, pero eso había sido hace mucho, sin embargo, tenía un extraño sentimiento y ahora era por Claire, mas que una amiga, no la veía como una hermana, no la veía como una compañera, la veía de una manera que ni podía explicar, quería hablar con la pelirroja, y lo que ocurrió en la sala, hasta quería hablar con ella lo de Piers, tenia duda en por que salió con el al cine, y de que ocurrió, se levantó para conseguir sus respuestas y se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirroja

-por que no logró dejar de sentir algo tan extraño... por alguien que solo se dedica a conquistar a... cualquier chica que vea, que son estos sentimientos ocultos que le tengo?-decía Claire lentamente, con lagrimas en sus ojos, y un dolor profundo en su corazón

Leon estaba detrás de la puerta, quería tocar, pero algo se lo impedía, Leon estuvo varios minutos ahí tratando de tocar la puerta, pero a cada instante se detenía, era como si alguien le detenía el brazo, pero pensando un momento, por que ella le respondería de lo que quería saber mas a fondo?, por que le iba a contar de lo que ocurrió en el cine?, no eran mas que amigos, se sintió idiota, después de todo, el también en su interior, había descubierto ciertos sentimientos ocultos, sabía que sentía algo mas por ella que simple amistad, pero no sabía como demostrarlo, decidió irse al darse por vencido, solo dio 2 pasos cuando se abrió la puerta, Leon se detuvo, sintió la mirada de alguien detrás suyo, sintió una mirada que expresaba tristeza, volteó a ver, ahí estaba la chica que tanto apreciaba, con lagrimas en sus ojos

 **EN LA HABITACIÓN DE CLAIRE**

-Claire?-preguntó el agente entrando al cuarto, cuando se sentó en la cama, el hizo lo mismo cuando continuó la conversación-Claire...como te sientes?-

-un poco mejor...gracias por preguntar Leon-

-Claire escucha, te puedo asegurar que no fue la intención de Chris lastimarte de esa forma, el te quiere, no quería lastimarte de esa manera, quizás exageró un poco, no dejes que esa tristeza te lastime, eres la mujer mas fuerte que conozco, como una heroína, tienes esos fuertes deseos de justicia, no te atreves a dejar nadie atrás, eres fuerte, tu alma ilumina tu corazón, no dejes todo eso en el suelo solo por unas lágrimas, no te dejes destruir solo por un patán-dijo el agente con mucha amabilidad en su voz, tratando de consolarla con una sonrisa

-Leon...gracias-y la chica abrazó a su amigo con los ojos cerrados, quería olvidar que siquiera dijo esas palabras contra Leon, que era mujeriego, que el no pensaba lo mismo por ella, lo quería olvidar inmediatamente, el rubio le hizo cambiar tan de repente su forma de pensar-solo te quiero decir que gracias por estar aquí conmigo, eres mi mejor amigo y eso nadie lo cambiara en el mundo-apresuró la pelirroja-te admiro Leon, uno de los mejores agentes del gobierno es mi mejor amigo, Leon...es cierto que solo nos hemos visto por unos pocos días y luego nos separábamos, y que nos encontrábamos años después, pero ya no quiero seguir esperando a que cuando regresarás, eres mi amigo y te quiero-

-Claire-dijo el agente acariciándole el cabello de su amiga en voz baja, no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras, Claire parecía corresponderle a ese sentimiento oculto que descubrió, la verdad es de que se sentía muy bien al tener a la chica que tanto quería en sus brazos, las palabras de la mujer le hicieron sentirse muy extraño y conmovido, la quería también asi que decidió confesarle lo que el sentía por ella

-Claire yo...yo...-Leon trataba de buscar las palabras para confesarle, pero no sabía que o como se lo diría, ese sentimiento extraño y oculto que le tenía debía ser revelado, Leon se había puesto nervioso, y se había sonrojado un poco, no sabía que decirle, no sabía como ella iba a reaccionar, Claire no era la chica que quería apartar, Claire era mas importante para él, que esa zorra de Ada Wong, el agente respiró profundo, estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero cuando iba a decir algo, el rubio se detuvo por que se dio cuenta que Claire, se había quedado dormida-hmmm... se durmió-se dijo Leon para si mismo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, la pelirroja se veía muy linda, y hermosa, se parecía a una doncella encantada, le acarició un poco mas el cabello, cuando se dijo- lo mejor es dejarla que descanse-

Leon luego acomodó a la pelirroja en su cama, antes de taparla con su cobija, pero antes de irse, se la quedó mirando, "se ve tan bella cuando duerme", pensó el rubio, y no lo podía negar, contemplaba su cuerpo, era perfecta, era como la segunda versión de la bella durmiente, y como si fuera obvio, quería des encantarla, nunca se había sentido mas extraño, su amiga dormía plácidamente, Leon quería intentar algo, había un sentimiento que no pudo tener mas oculto, un raro sentimiento se había apoderado de el y había despertado sus otros sentimientos mas ocultos dentro de él, y seguro de lo que hacia, dejó caer a los labios de Claire, un tierno y cálido beso, lo cual no pudo evitar hacerlo, quería besarla, necesitaba hacerlo, quería sentir esos labios contra los suyos

Al besarla se sintió tan lleno de vida y se había sonrojado, el beso tuvo tanto significado para Leon, la besó de manera tierno, con mucho sentimiento y dulzura, esos labios eran tan dulces, nunca antes probó sabor mas dulces que eso, ahora entendía, estaba tan claro como el agua, la amaba, y no solo eso, era además su mejor amiga, Leon se sonrojó, el beso le provocó un sentimiento grande, tan grande que dejó caer una lágrima de alegría, un beso había sido mucho par el, aunque sonaba ridículo, estaba seguro que al sentir los labios de la pelirroja, no podía estar loco, estaba seguro de estar enamorado de Claire, no podía negar mas que la amaba, estaba muy seguro de eso, la quería en verdad, y solo por un beso, fue suficiente para entender que la amaba, Leon se retiró lentamente de la habitación de la mujer, silenciosamente cerró la puerta

-buenas noches-dijo el agente con una sonrisa, esperando ver el entrar del siguiente amanecer 🌄

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

No había dormido en toda la noche, pensaba tanto y sonrojado por lo que había hecho en la noche, había sucedido la cosa mas maravillosa en su vida, había besado a la mujer que había sido su mejor amiga, quería darse la idea de lo de anoche fue solo un sueño, pero no podía hacerlo, había descubierto algo que supo que era mas que amistad, sintió su corazón latir con rapidez, estaba claro, pero no quería aceptarlo, buscaba solo acostarse con Claire, buscaba mas con ella que solo placer, buscaba mucho mas buscaba que ella lo amara tanto como a el, era muy apresurado pero pensó que...quizás...un futuro era lo que buscaba

Apenas logró pararse de la cama cuando se dirigió a la puerta, abrió y caminó hacia la cocina al escuchar su nombre, Jill le había pedido que se sentara cuando entró, Leon quería decirle que "no gracias", pues sabía que querían que comiera primero, pero Chris insistió, cuando aceptó, como si estuviera en su casa, le pidieron que se pusiera cómodo, cosa que le hizo sentirse apenado

-aquí tienes-decía Jill sonriendo sirviéndole un plato de hotcakes y una taza de café

-gracias-respondió también con una sonrisa, pero con algo de pena, ya que lo estaban tratando como un niño

-que tal amaneciste novato?-dijo Chris

-pues amanecí algo cansado para decir verdad-

-acaso no dormiste a noche-preguntó la compañera del castaño comiendo su desayuno

-no es eso, estoy bien, y Claire?-dijo mirando alrededor de la cocina

-toqué su puerta pero no responde-respondió Jill, luego mirando a su novio y dio un suspiro- creo que es mejor dejarla en paz, después de lo que le hiciste -dijo la Jill dirigiendo su mirada de culpable a Chris, al igual que los otros

-esta bien, esta vez le iré a tocar yo-decía levantándose de la silla

-si no hay problema...lo hare yo-apresuró a decir el agente, y levantándose de la silla antes de que el hermano de la pelirroja fuera, y así como Chris, Helena y Jill lo miraron extrañados

-que fue eso?-dijo entrando en la duda Chris y volviendo a sentarse

-ni idea-dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo

El agente se dirigió a la habitación Claire esta vez estaba un poco nervioso, pensó que quizás Claire se dio cuenta de lo que pasó en la noche, y si en caso que no recordara, quería besarla nuevamente, le vino a la mente lo que el le hizo a la chica en la noche, la besó, ese instante comenzó a sentirse fuerte, y con ganas de vivir, ella era Claire Redfield, su mejor amiga por años, la única que se iba adueñando de los sentimientos del rubio, quería volverla a besar, sus labios eran muy dulces, pero sabía que no podía acelerarse tan pronto, Leon apenas comprendía sus sentimientos ocultos por ella, cuando llegó, no escuchó nada, creyó que su amiga seguía dormida

No se limitó mas en esperar al tocar, pero nadie contestaba, estuvo asi hasta que decidió abrir la puerta, al hacerlo vio a su mejor amiga parada, viendo la ventana, sin hacer otra cosa, parecía estar muy pensativa, pero a la vez como congelada en tristeza, lo que provocó que Leon se entristeciera un poco también, se preguntaba que le pasaba, por que no hablaba y por que parecía deprimida

-Claire-dijo el agente, pero ella no contestó, parecía estar distraída, el se acercó a ella, y le tocó el hombro, así Claire por fin reaccionó

-Leon-dijo la pelirroja suavemente en su voz al verlo

-Claire...que pasa?-preguntaba Leon con una mirada tranquila

-no pasa nada-dijo la pelirroja mientras volvía su vista por la ventana

El agente se sintió mal al verla así Leon trató de pensar en algo para hacerla acceder y confiar en el, nunca la había visto llorar o estar deprimida, pero peor aún ni siquiera sabía el motivo, Claire era muy fuerte para esas emociones, no sabia que ocurrió esta vez para que le provocara esa tristeza

Claire estaba con la mirada baja, no sabía que era Leon, se preguntaba como sus conquistas lo veían, su amigo era un juguete o un humano?, Ada, esa mujer quizás era la peor de las mujeres de Leon, definitivamente lo era, era una creída y malnacida, pero...

-Leon...gracias por estar aquí-dijo la chica tratando de sonreír, y volteando a verlo, pero con la tristeza aún estaba presente, el agente le sonrío y trató de animarla

-es lo que los amigos hacen, proteger uno al otro, no debes llorar así nada mas Claire, de haber una razón para ello, se que juntos podemos resolverlos, puedo ayudarte, cuénteme porqué estas tan mal, acaso tiene que ver con lo de anoche?-ella negó con la cabeza y Leon, trató de hacer otra pregunta cuando en ese momento, escuchó a Jill hablarle fuera de la habitación

-Leon, tenemos que irnos ya al trabajo, se hace tarde por favor apresúrate-y la chica se alejó sin darle tiempo al agente en responder

El agente se mostró molesto por el comentario y frunciendo el seño, el tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente, el agente no quería irse, maldición no quería que su estúpido trabajo se involucrase de esa forma en sus asuntos, miró a Claire, necesitaba hablarle mas, confesarle lo que sentía, pero tenía que irse y no quería hacerlo, quería unos minutos más, pero lo esperaban, tenia que marcharse pronto

-Claire me tengo que ir, vendré a verte después, si estas de acuerdo-dijo decepcionado el agente

-claro...después-nuevamente regresó la mirada a la ventana y entristeciéndose

El castaño no pudo responderle, sabía que la pelirroja no se animaba por mas que lo intentara, el agente quería hacerla sonreír, pero no parecía que la chica lo ayudaba en algo, salió lentamente del cuarto de la chica decepcionado, ella no dejaba de mirar la ventana, cerró la puerta lentamente, la miró con tristeza profunda y finalmente se fue

-Leon...no te vayas-dijo Claire por fin dándose la vuelta y murmurando, tenia lágrimas en sus ojos, y lo hizo con dolor, Leon le importaba mas de lo que pensaba, lo que sentía por el era claro, pero por que ahora mostraba tanto interés por el?, por que y justo ahora?, no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, pero sabía que tenía que olvidarse de esos sentimientos

-tenemos que ir ya, Jill y Chris ya se adelantaron, así que vámonos-dijo Helena

-esta bien vamos-contestó en agente entristecido

 **HORAS DESPUÉS**

Leon se dirigía a su auto tranquilo pero a su vez con las prisas de irse, quería ir a ver a Claire de nuevo, para acabar con esa pregunta que lo atormentaba de saber si estaba bien, pues en la mañana se veía muy triste y quería saber porqué, ambos eran amigos cercanos y sabía que podía contarle lo que sea, ayudarla y buscar solución a sus líos, aunque por otra parte pensó que quizás ella deseaba que la dejaran sola ya que pensaba en algo muy personal o que no quería ayuda, cual era muy improbable, se formo muchas preguntas en su cabeza, quería saber si Claire estaba en su casa, si lloraba por alguien pero si fuese así, quizás no era por el, llegó a la puerta de su auto cuando de pronto, le sorprendió una mujer, el castaño no podía creerlo no alucinaba, una inesperada sorpresa y reencuentro, Leon rápidamente supo de quien era, era aquella mujer quien le ayudó en HavardVille, era Ángela Miller, quien le rodeó la espalda, y con una sonrisa dijo con la sensación mas cómoda que pudo tener en su vida, pero para el castaño fue lo contrario

-Leon, te extrañe tanto-dijo la mujer acercándose al rostro del hombre una vez que giró para verlo

-Ángela, que haces aq...-preguntó el castaño tratando separarla de la manera mas amable, pero el agente no terminó de hablar por que...para su mas inesperada sorpresa desde la última vez que se vieron, Ángela le besó con rapidez

-ya te tengo-decía la voz de una mujer, oculta a lo lejos-si Leon no es mío, no será de nadie, esto no era parte de mi plan, pero funcionará como prueba que Leon no a dejado de ser el de antes-sacó engonces una cámara y empezó a tomar fotos-no hay mujer mas perfecta que yo para estar con Leon, e conocido a mujeres quien francamente son patéticas, pero ella...definitivamente no se me acerca ni un poco…esa...Ángela Miller, puede darse por muerta-y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, no dijo nada mas y se fue

-Ángela!-exclamó el castaño a la vez separándose de la chica y esta cayendo al suelo, no habían durado mas de 6 segundos, Leon no pudo creerlo, definitivamente la cosa mas incómoda y espantoso que sintió en su vida, como pudo Ángela haberse acercado tanto a el si ni siquiera eran amigos, parecía una niña que no quería dejar ir su osito de peluche, Leon rogó que Claire o algún amigo no hubiera visto la escena

-Leon...yo te amo!-gritó la mujer fuertemente en el suelo

-Ángela-dijo el agente sorprendido, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras salir de la chica, la última vez que la había visto era solo para detener a los Zombis en HavardVille, por vencer al mutado Curtis Miller quien se había inyectado el Virus-G, pero entonces recordó que...quizás ella le había dicho eso por el beso que se dieron en Wilfarma, cuando cayeron en aquel tanque, pero no por que se sintió enamorado ella, era para darle aire, había entendido mal-Ángela me agradas pero...-dijo el agente sin saber como terminar la frase

-pero?-

-Ángela me tengo que ir-dijo Leon alejándose de la mujer

-Leon yo te amo!-y corrió para volver a besarle, pero el castaño se la quitó de encima, y entró a su auto sin darle tiempo de nada-Leon!-gritó Ángela tirada en el suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos

-tengo que irme-encendió su auto con prisa y sin mirar a la chica que dejó caer en el suelo se marchó rápidamente

 **EN CASA DE LEON **

El agente llegó a su casa y se quedó dejó caer en un sofá, estuvo ahí varios minutos reflexionando de lo ocurrido, por que alguien como Ángela, puede llegar así de repente y darle un beso tan rápido?, sin darle tiempo de hablar?, pensaba Leon, así como llenando su mente se dudas, sabía lo que acordaron antes de subirse a ese helicóptero en HavardVille, que algún día irían a bucear, pero solo lo dijo para no desanimarla, nunca habían ido a bucear en ningún momento y ella empezó a imaginarse lo mejor, pues no pensaba entrar con ella a ningún lago o mar en el mundo con trajes de baño o algo así, estuvo así cuando tocaron a la puerta, se levantó, abrió y para su sorpresa se encontró con Claire

-Claire-dijo el agente alegrándose un poco

-hola Leon, puedo pasar?-decía la pelirroja tratando de sonreír

-si claro pasa-ambos entraron a la casa, Leon cerró la puerta, mientras la chica se sentó en un sofá

-Claire que pasa?-

-pues vine porque quería contontarte algo, no confiaba en nadie mas para decírselo y que me comprendiera, eres mi migo y se que podrías ayudar de algún modo, pues es que útilmente me siento mal, no quería decir nada antes por que temía que me juzgarías, pero se que puedo confiar, te puedo decir que me siento vacía-

-pero por que?-

-Leon, llevo muchas horas así y es por Piers, no pasó mucho ese día cuando el me había dicho cosas que nunca me esperaba de el, lo que me hizo sentirme tan miserable era que...yo le correspondí cuando...el me besó-Leon escuchó eso claramente, no no podía creerlo, no podía ser, así como Claire continuó-y ahora no siento ganas de hacer nada, y la culpable de esto quizás soy yo en gran parte, por swr tan tonta en haberle besado-decía la pelirroja sin ánimo

-Claire, tu no lo mas verdad?-preguntó el castaño sentándose a su lado

Esa respuesta, hizo que Claire se quedará callada, con una mirada de molestia y confundida, Claire no respondía, se quedó callada, que estaba diciendo Leon?, enamorada de Piers?, que estaba insinuando su amigo?, la pelirroja, miró al suelo, parecía que su amigo no le entendía, parecía que solo bromeaba y no la escuchaba, pero...algo golpeó su corazón, algo de ella le decía que era verdad, pero no sabía por que, enamorada?, pensó que quizás Leon estaba loco o equivocado, pero al levantar su mirada del el suelo a los ojos de su amigo, permanecieron así varios segundos, Leon miró detrás de la mirada de Claire, una mujer con corazón y una alma iluminada, al igual que Claire, detrás de la mirada del agente, un gran amigo, un apoyó, un...amor

Sus miradas intercambiadas desvanecieron cuando se oyó un ruido por la habitación de Leon, fue un golpe secó, ambos miraran a una dirección cuando el golpe paró

-que fue eso?-dijo la pelirroja levantándose del sofá

-no lo se, será mejor averiguar, espera aquí-y se levantó

Cuando el agente llegó a su habitación, la ventana estaba abierta, dio una mirada hacía afuera pero no vio a nadie, nada había desaparecido ni se habían robado nada, el agente se asomó afuera y todo parecía normal, estaba seguro que tenía esa ventana cerrada, pero parecía que alguien entró

La pelirroja estaba sentada en la mesa, estaba callada, cuando un celular que estaba en la mesa, vibró, pensó que era de Leon, la pantalla se encendió y una voz del aparato dijo "Has recibido un mensaje", ella sintió curiosidad en saber que le había llegado, sabía que no debía de importarle ya que era de Leon pero, pero sentía que debía leerlo, entonces lo agarró

-que es esto?-se dijo a ella misma

 _MENSAJE DE:Ángela Miller_

 _Leon, te amo tanto, te quiero ver en mi casa a las 10:00 p.m el dia de hoy, también te envió estas fotos de nuestro primer beso, te quiero_

Claire enseguida vio algunos fotos del beso mencionado de ella, no podía creerlo, en verdad era esa Ángela Miller que conoció el aeropuerto de havardVille, no podía creerlo, no quería, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, pero por que lloraba?, Leon solo era su amigo, por que lloraba debía de estar feliz por el, estaba muy confundida, sus sentimientos verdaderos estaban ocultos, pero Claire sintió una puñalada en el corazón, se empezó a herir gravemente, su corazón no lo iba a soportar, no pudo creer que Leon se había besado con otra, las fotos eran muy claros, en verdad no era una broma, pero por que pensaba eso?, no estaba enamorada de Leon, no!, no podía estarlo, pero...sintió unos celos enormes, pero por que se ponía celosa?, por que estaba llorando por esto!?, , apretó el aparato, apachurrando fuertemente el botón de eliminar, eliminó el mensaje y se fue corriendo del lugar, dejando solo el cuarto y sin decirle nada a Leon

Cuando Leon llegó, la pelirroja no estaba, la puerta estaba abierta, y en el suelo estaba tirado su celular en el suelo, el lo levantó extrañado, estaba encendida, y mientras que en la pantalla decía "mensaje eliminada"

-cual mensaje?-se preguntó el agente confuso

Leon se preocupó, y decidió llamar a la pelirroja por teléfono, pero después de muchos intentos la mujer no contestaba, provocando la desesperación de Leon

-Claire contesta por favor contesta-dijo el agente desesperado, habían pasado varias horas tratando de llamarla y sin rendirse, esforzándose en el intento pero era inútil, de repente, le llegó un mensaje de texto para el agente-mensaje de Ángela, que querrá esta vez?-dijo el agente molesto, no quería saber nada de ella en ese momento

 _MENSAJE DE: Ángela Miller_

 _Leon, Claire esta conmigo en mi casa, parece que había llorado, por favor ven a verla, dice que no piensa ir a casa hasta que vengas a verla_

Leon al enterarse de esto, salió de inmediato de su casa rumbo a la casa de Ángela, miró su reloj, eran las 9:50 pm, iba a llegar a su destino en 10 minutos, conocía y sabía donde vivía Ángela, pero no se atrevió ni a buscarla por nada, supo que ella se había mudado a su ciudad, pero no esperaba encontrarla, se llevó su pistola, la "SILVER GHOST" por si las dudas

 **EN LA CASA DE ÁNGELA**

Llegó exactamente a las 10 de la noche, la casa parecía abandonada, el solo lo miró, parecía una casa de espantos, estaba en el bosque, no había señales de Claire, dio un profundo respiró, y caminó para entrar a la casa

Sonó el timbre de la casa, Ángela quien estaba sentada leyendo en un sofá, se preguntó a si misma "quien viene a verme a esta hora?" y se dirigió para abrir la puerta, cuando abrió ahí estaba Leon, y sin decirle nada se le tiró para abrazarlo, pero el nuevamente se la quitó de encima sin mucho esfuerzo

-Ángela por favor no empieces otra vez-dijo el quejándose

-y entonces a que has venido?-preguntó la mujer, así como el agente entró

-vengo a buscar a Claire, en un mensaje tuyo escribiste que ella esta aquí-dijo el agente mirando a su alrededor

-Claire?, pero si Claire no esta aquí, acaso tu crees que yo te oculto a tu amiguita!?, pues te equivocas, ve a buscarla a otra parte!-dijo la mujer gritando en la cara de Leon y muy celosa

-Si tu no me escribiste el mensaje, entonces quien fue?-respondió Leon alzando la voz y desafiándola

-no lo se, ese es tu maldito problema!, ahora lárgate!, que esperas lárgate!-gritó Ángela más fuerte que nunca

Leon estaba sorprendido, ella nunca había actuado así con el, pero tampoco cambio su actitud, solo miró a la mujer de cierta forma en que se reflejaba molestia e inquietud, no dijo nada mas, se volteó para irse de esa casa, pero mientras caminaba a su auto se preguntaba, quien le escribió el mensaje si no fue Ángela, estaba confundido, pero sabía que..., no amaba a Ángela ,eso era algo que el en verdad aseguraba

 **DENTRO DE LA CASA DE ÁNGELA**

-maldita Claire, me esta quitando al amor de mi vida, maldita perra de mierda- maldecía la mujer a la pelirroja mirando como el coche de Leon se alejaba por la ventana, una vez que se alejó, se sentó en el sofá, pero de repente, se apagaron las luces de su hogar, Ángela con miedo se asustó por la oscuridad repentina, se levantó y trató de encender la luz, pero los apagadores no funcionaban, trató de salir por la puerta pero no veía nada

-no solamente a ti, Ángela Miller, esa cachorrita de Claire Redfield también me esta quitando a Leon, con ella ya atenderé asuntos, por que hoy a quien quiero...es a ti-dijo una voz en tono malévola y con una sonrisa en la oscuridad

-quien eres!?-decía Ángela recargándose en la pared

En respuesta la mujer no contestó, solo se escuchó su risa, y Ángela con más miedo quería salir corriendo, no estaba entrenada para ese tipo de cosas y al menos se sintió tan inútil por temerle a la oscuridad, pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía moverse

-que quieres?-dijo la mujer al bordo del llanto

-tu vida!-gritaron, la voz fue de Ada, quien le disparó a la otra mujer en el corazón

El impacto se dio rápidamente, las luces se volvieron a encender, pero en el suelo estaba Ángela sangrando, y en unos minutos murió, trató de contener la presión con sus manos, cuando Ada caminó a ella lentamente, y le dio otro disparo en el cuello, luego de eso Ángela murió

-ahora a desaparecer el cuerpo-se dijo la mujer pelinegra

 **EN UN BOSQUE CERCANO**

Ada cargo el cuerpo de Ángela hacia el bosque, y lo arrojó adentro de un pozo abandonado que se encontró, y para estar segura, le metió una granada dentro de este para que se tapara

-una perra menos, falta una más-y se fue riéndose en la oscuridad de la noche

En cambio a Leon se había ido, y sin enterarse de lo ocurrido, no pensaba en otra cosa, mas que en Claire, se dirigió a su casa, era de noche y era mejor descansar, esperando en entrar del siguiente amanecer 🌄


	5. Capítulo 05-Ya no lo Puedo Ocultar

**ILUMÍNAME_EL_ALMA_CLAIRE_X_LEON**

 **CAPITULO 5: YA NO LO PUEDO OCULTAR**

Han pasado las horas y Leon no lograba cerrar un ojo, era la mañana y aún se encontraba en su cama, no dejaba de pensar en la pelirroja, se enamoró de ella y le quería confesar, pero lo ocultaba con temor, además, pensaba que quizás no iba a corresponderle sus sentimientos, se puso a pensar si ella también estaba enamorada de el, si es que así lo fuera haría todo lo posible para tenerla a su lado, y si en caso que no, estaría dolorido en lo mas profundo de su ser, pasó varios minutos ahí, cuando sonó su teléfono, el agente lo tomó sin mirar de quien se trataba, y contestó sin ánimos

-bueno-

-Leon en donde estas?, ya es tarde y que aún sigues durmiendo?, necesito hablar contigo, que te parece si nos vemos en el café esta tarde-

-Sherry yo...-

-esta bien ahí te veo adiós!-agregó rápidamente y colgó sin escuchar la respuesta de su amigo

-me preguntó que querrá?-se dijo a si mismo-bueno ya no tengo opción, tendré que ir-y no dijo

 **EN EL CAFÉ**

El agente llegó al lugar acordado, Sherry estaba sentada en una mesa, mirando hacia la ventana mientras tomaba su café, Leon se fue acercando tranquilo sin mostrar alguna expresión, cuando la chica se dio cuenta que se le estaba acercando le dedicó una sonrisa, se levantó y ambos amigos se abrazaron

-Sherry que hacemos aquí?, acaso me llamaste para hacerte compañía?-le preguntó el castaño

-no no es eso, escúchame primero si?, pero primero siéntate-

-que pasa?-

-pues sucede que...iré al grano, es sobre Claire-al decir eso la expresión triste de Leon cambió de pronto y sorprendiéndose, le intrigaba saber de ella-pues ella está bastante callada, no quiso comer, no pudo dormir, cuando hablé con ella me dijo que se siente muy sola, traté de animarla pero por mas que lo intenté no lo logré y pensé que tal vez tu podrías venir a buscarla en mi casa, te cuento esto por que los conozco a ambos, son mejores amigos y se estiman, por eso recurrí a ti, Leon ayúdala por favor-

El agente quedó confuso, que quería decir con eso?, no quería comer ni pudo dormir?, no sonaba a la Claire que conocía, y si sentía mal, porqué no le había dicho nada?, se supone que eran amigos porque no haberle platicado del asunto después de todo...ambos parecían entenderse, quería verla, perdió la calma por unos instantes Claire debía tener algún problema

-esta bien iré a verla, la conozco por muchos años, y tratare de hablar con ella-dijo el castaño

-gracias Leon, tu siempre estas para un amigo, eso tenlo en mente-dijo ella emocionada-Leon antes de que te vayas...no te importaría quedarte un poco mas?, tomar un café conmigo y conversar?, casi no hablamos de nosotros mismos y deberíamos conocernos mas, quizás cuando nos conocimos aquella noche en Raccon City no te di la confianza o cariño que merecías porque Claire se preocupaba mas por mi...pero sabes quiero darte una oportunidad para que te quiera tanto como a ella...por favor solo quédate un poco mas-

Leon se sorprendió al escucharla decir eso, en verdad quería ir ver a Claire, sin embargo no podía negarse ante la petición de Sherry, pero al ver tras su mirada recordó aquella pequeña niña en Raccon City quien salvó en compañía de Claire, a pesar que no habían desarrollado un vinculó fuerte en ese momento, realmente la apreciaba, quizás no tuvo los mejores padres del mundo por estar siempre sola y que estos trabajaran para la organización mas siniestro del mundo, Umbrella, pero sabía que Sherry era una joven fuerte y que con el pasar de los años, se había encariñado con ella e incluso la consideraba una hija

-esta bien pequeña, después de todo tienes razón casi no hablamos de nosotros mismos, a propósito no me has dicho cual es tu color favorito, tu comida favorita o la clase de música que te gusta-decía el, formando una larga lista de preguntas que hacían a Sherry sonreír, el se sentó haciendo una pregunta tras otra

-wow párale ahí super agente secreto, después de todo donde está mi abogado?, sabes le estás interrogando a una mujer indefensa-dijo en broma, Leon se rió y de ahí ella también hizo sus preguntas

Así la pasaron un rato, contando sus gustos y diferencias, entre sonrisas y risas, la pasaban bien, Leon pensaba que Jake era muy afortunado por tener a alguien como Sherry, era genial y sobre todo le hacía pensar que era apenas ayer que la rescató en Raccon city, se había vuelto como una hija para el pero pensó que no era aún momento de decírselo, ambos después de terminar su café, se levantaron de la mesa, y se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Leon se sintió tan bien y conmovido que...quería legar con Claire lo mas pronto posible

-te...voy...a matar-dijo una voz, alguien los había estado observando, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, apretó los puños, estaba recargado en una pared mirando desde el otro lado de la calle, sus ojos irritaban ira, para darle la espalda la escena

Pasaron las horas, y Leon no estaba muy seguro si iba lograr animarla, por que sentía que la pelirroja no quería saber de el pero no sabía porque pensaba eso, después de todo no le había hecho nada, pensó, y por más que lo pensaba no estaba seguro en conseguir su propósito, el agente se enamoró de su mejor amiga, e incluso la besó, ese beso fue especial para el castaño, más especial que el beso que le dio a Ada Wong en Raccon City, el sintió amor y atracción hacia la la asiática pero, ella rechazó directamente los sentimientos del agente, y quiso alejarla de su mente, sabía que ella no le entendía, el la amaba o amenos eso fue lo que creía el agente, no decidido a pensar mas en Ada decidió ir de una buena vez a ver a Claire, y salió rumbo hacia la casa de Sherry

 **EN LA CASA DE SHERRY**

Leon llegó a la puerta, tocó y le abrió su amiga a quién le sonrió, pero la expresión de su rostro no fue la misma del café, parecía estar preocupada solo por su llegada, parecía que trataba de decir "Leon...porqué ahora?"...con la mirada

-Leon...no...-

-en donde esta Claire?-preguntó el castaño , pero ella reflejaba una expresión asustadiza en el rostro, parecía que llegó en un muy mal momento, acaso ella no le pidió que fuera a buscar a Claire en su casa?, que pasaba?, si hace algunas horas ambos se la habían pasado muy bien conociéndose mas de ellos y ahora parecía que no quería verlo, no comprendía porqué, el desesperado entró sin pedir permiso

-Leon no puedes entrar así-expresó molesta la rubia, aunque mas nerviosa que lo otro

-claro que puedo-respondió el agente entrando-por favor en donde esta!?-preguntó nuevamente y con desesperación, Sherry se sorprendió por su reacción, Leon parecía decirlo enserio y era obvio que fuese así, se sintió apresada en los nervios y miedo, pero trató de calmar a su amigo lo ms pronto que podía

-Leon por favor te van a oír-advirtió ella zurrando temerosa

-me van a oír?, hay alguien mas aquí!?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño

El castaño quería una respuesta urgentemente o iba a estallar, quien mas iba a ver a Claire aparte de el?, definitivamente necesitaba una respuesta, así que se adentró en la casa en busca de Claire, mientras que caminaba por un pasillo en una de las puertas se escuchó la voz de Claire, pero...no estaba sola, Leon se fue acercando silenciosamente, y para su desagrado escuchó una voz masculina, reconoció la voz enseguida, el castaño empezó a escuchar la conversación y espiando, pues no habían cerrado totalmente la puerta

-y después que pasó?-preguntó el hombre

-me parece que...es novio de Ángela...encontré un mensaje que le escribió para el y vi...unas fotos que me lastimaron demasiado...unas fotos en las que...-y Claire, con lágrimas en sus ojos, no quiso terminar la frase, la verdad se lastimaba profundamente el corazón al mencionar a Leon, su cariño por el iba desapareciendo al ver que besó a Ángela, ella no podía sacar esa imagen de su mente

-Claire-Piers, tomando del rostro a la chica y ella volteando a verlo pronunció como por encanto-olvídate de Leon, recuerda que me dijiste que me amabas, y yo te amo ti, así que demuéstramelo-

Fue entonces cuando Piers con confianza y lento acercó sus labios a los de la pelirroja, le correspondió a Piers, y le besó como si le importaba en verdad, Leon vio la escena, había visto todo, no podía creer lo que miraba, en verdad ella correspondía, era una locura, parecía que estaba dormido y viviendo una pesadilla, pero no pudo negar que despertó ya hace horas, todo era real lo que miraba, quería entrar bruscamente por la puerta, alejarla de el , pero, si hacía eso quizás Claire lo odiaría para siempre después de todo le reclamaría por meterse, tomó una decisión cual le hizo sentirse destruido, era alejarse de ahí

Leon llegó a la sala y se quedó mirando el suelo, no sabía que hacer, pero los puños cerrados y con ira, empezó a a odiar a Piers, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, Sherry , quien se encontraba sentada en un sofá se acercó a el, y con tristeza le preguntó en voz baja

-estas bien?-le dijo la rubia

-Sherry no...no estoy bien-dijo sin apartar su mirada del suelo, estaba por gritar de la ira cuando la rubia agregó

-que ocurre?-

-Sherry déjame en paz!-soltó el, el grito asustó a la chica, y sin decir una palabra mas salío corriendo del lugar dejando a la chica sola y sorprendida

Sherry, se sentó arrepentida por haber sido tan descuidada, el era como un padre para el, desde salir vivos de Raccon, reacción de su amigo la hizo derramar una lágrima, se dijo a ella misma

-por que le hice una pregunta tan estúpida?, por supuesto que no estaba bien-

Un hombre estaba escondido en una ventana, del edificio de alado donde era el departamento de la rubia, y observó la escena en la que Leon y Sherry estaban juntos, y el sentía celos inmensos hacia el agente, se marchó rápidamente como Leon salió del lugar, y se alejó

-me quieres reemplazar?, pero que tipo mas estúpido, pronto te enseñare a comportarte como el perro que eres-dijeron, con unos binoculares en mano

 **CASA DE LEON, 2** **DÍAS** **DESPUÉS**

El castaño estaba encerrado en casa y recostado, pues solo pensaba en Claire, no podía creer que la estaba perdiendo por alguien mas, mas si se trataba de alguien que había combatido duramente contra las armas bio-orgánicas junto al hermano de Claire, Leon, a pesar de tener 28 años de edad, sentía ganas de llorar, la herida que sentía el agente era grande, pensaba que moriría de ese dolor inmenso, solo veía la por ventana que había dejado abierta, su corazón se iba partiendo por la mitad, estaba celoso por lo que había visto, los labios de Claire habían tocado otros, el esperaba ser el primero pero no, empezó a sentirse patético, débil, que incluso dejaría que se lo devorara un zombi en caso de toparse con uno, como era posible que una chica que conoció hace 8 años nunca estuvo en sus brazos?, por que nunca pudo darse cuenta que perseguía a la mujer equivocada?, por que amó ciegamente a Ada Wong cuando era Claire de quien estaba realmente enamorado?, estaba perdido, fue cuando su móvil sonó, Leon no tenía ganas de contestar, pero la insistencia del aparato fue tanto que molestó un poco a Leon

-hola-dijo el rubio tratando de ocultar su tristeza

-por fin contestas, vaya pensé que estabas dormido, seré breve, solo te llame para invitarte al cumpleaños de Chris que es mañana, ya invite a muchos amigos y tu eras quien faltaba, que dices?, iras?, eres un gran amigo de esta familia y quisiera que te presentes para que este contenta-dijo alegre la novia rubia de Chris

En cambio, Leon estaba...triste, con dolor...y cansancio, trato de animarse y de contestar, no quería ir pero era alguna de las muchas peticiones que muchas veces no aceptaba por trabajo, y en esta ocasión...

-Leon?-dijo extrañada su amiga

-esta bien...iré-dijo no tan conforme el agente

-perfecto, entonces mañana a las 10:00 am, chao-dijo despidiéndose la rubia

-adiós-y colgó el teléfono

Después de colgar, Leon se recostó en la cama, estaba cansado de sufrir, deseaba estar solo por el momento quería que sus dudas y enojarse calmaran, estar lejos de todos por el momento, el agente estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido

 **A LA SIGUIENTE MAÑANA**

Era otro día, y Leon despertó pero sin ánimos, las horas habían pasaron rápidamente y cuando despertó fijo que en su reloj eran las 10:05 am, se le había hecho 5 minutos tarde para ir a la fiesta de Chris, se levantó sin prisa alguna y se fue sin desayunar ni hacer nada, ( iba vestido con una playera negra de mangas cortas, unos jeans celestes, una chaqueta de cuero ) cuando estuvo fuera no volteo a ver nada ni mirar hacia atrás rumbo a la fiesta de Chris

 **EN LA CASA DE LOS REDFIELD**

Leon llegó a la casa de los Redfield, todo parecía estar tranquilo en frente, pero en el patio trasero, festejaban a Chris, estaban presentes amigos agentes del gobierno, Jill, Jake, Hunnigan, Helena, Sherry, Piers y Claire, estos dos últimos estaban tomados de las manos, cosa que el castaño al ver se sintió tan mal, Leon iba acercándose a esa reunion tratando se sonreír y ocultar esa tristeza, Hunnigan y Helena fueron las 2 primeras en darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio, ambas compañeras del agente se acercaron a el y sonrieron

-tan tarde como siempre-dijo Hunnigan feliz

-hola Hunnigan-dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla

-que tal les va en la fiesta?-preguntó Leon sonriendo

-es divertido, no falta mucho para que Chris sople sus velitas-río Helena

-ya te oí-dijo acercándose el festejado-Leon por fin llegas y que dices amigo no me vas a festejar o algo?-

-a si, felicidades Chris-y le abrazó

-aaay ya fue suficiente no nos pongamos tan sentimentales-dijo empujándolo no tan fuerte y alejándose Chris de el incrédulo

Durante el transcurso de la fiesta, Leon no hacia nada mas que observar a Claire en silencio, y ella al parecer no lo notaba, pero parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, quería ir ante ella, exigirle en que le explicara porqué...porqué a Piers y no a el, pero ni siquiera podía confesarle, la pelirroja desde que se dio cuenta de la presencia del castaño no le dedicó ninguna mirada, e incluso lo ignoraba durante toda la fiesta, el agente trataba de sonreír y pensar en algo mas, disfrutar de la fiesta, pero al ver a la mujer que amaba junto a Piers le hacia enfadarse y sentirse destruido

-mi amor ahora regresó si?-dijo el tipo separándose de la pelirroja

-esta bien-contestó ella

-por que te llamó así?-dijo acercándose el castaño tan pronto como Piers se había largado

-Leon-respondió la chica sorprendida

-Claire contesta mi pregunta por favor-

Pero ella en respuesta se negó a contestar, siendo el un amigo no tenía que responderla de ese asunto, por que tenia que decirle lo de su relación?, por que tenía que responderla a esa pregunta si el no era nada mas que un amigo?, la desesperación de Leon iba creciendo, quería preguntarle a Claire de por que aceptó es alado de Piers si ella sabía perfectamente que no lo amaba, pero no podía hacer algo así, Claire volteó su cabeza tratando de ignorar el agente, quería irse corriendo y olvidar todo, el castaño no recibía respuesta, el amaba a Claire y no iba a permitir que se fuera con el, así que la tomó de la mano levantándola al patio de en enfrente, ella trató de poner resistencia pero el agente era bastante fuerte, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta en lo absoluto, y la llevó al patio de enfrente, Claire sorprendida y molesta por la reacción, trato de zafarse pero no pudo

-ahora estamos solos-dijo el mirándola seriamente a los ojos, recargándola contra la pared y con sus brazos le cerró para evitar que ella escapara

-que es lo que quieres?-preguntó ella molesta por la acción de Leon, mirando a otra dirección y a el

-por que esta Piers aquí?, acaso Chris no lo quería matar?-

-Piers habló con Chris, recordándole que eran compañeros y buenos amigos, antes de que Piers abandonara la fuerza de la B.S.S.A, Piers suplicó sus disculpas y lo hizo arrodillado ante Jill, además mi hermano lo comprendió y lo invitó por además es mi novio y lo amo-dijo la pelirroja con su mirada desviada a otros sitios

-como que es tu novio?, acaso perdiste la cabeza, tu no lo amas, y eso es algo que no me puedes ocultar, la verdad es de que te mientes a ti misma Claire-dijo sorprendido el agente y a la vez molesto

-no es cierto...Piers...Piers si me...no...-a Claire en ese momento, no le venía palabras, ella no sabia si mentirle o huir de el, estaba helada, en su interior sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, estaba confundida, parece que Leon le leía los pensamientos, sentía que Leon sabía la verdad, e incluso admitía envuelta de tristeza y confusión ella no amaba realmente a Piers, solo miraba el suelo, con lamento, había dicho que amaba a Piers, pero no sabia si lo dijo con sinceridad o solo le mintió, se sintió estúpida, había muchos hombres en su camino y a ninguno de ellos le dijo claramente sus sentimientos, solo mentiras y falsas esperanzas para sus destinos de cada uno de ellos, pero en algo si sabia que era cierto, quería alejar a Leon de su mente

-Claire-mencionó el agente suavemente, al ver que la pelirroja no quería decirle nada

-Leon me tengo que ir-solo respondió la chica amaba

-Claire-dijo el rubio mencionando el nombre de la chica con una voz sutil, y se acercó aún mas a su rostro

El espacio que los separaba se rompió cuando el agente, tan decidido y no queriendo esperar mas lo hizo tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo, se acercó a ella para darle un cálido y tierno beso en esos labios que le llamaban, que tanto deseaba saborear, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, ese sentimiento era grande, su alma aceptaba con gran amor a Claire en el corazón, el agente basto de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ella, el la amaba, mejores amigos de tantos años, se estaban besando, Claire abrió los ojos, no podía creer que, su mejor amigo, su compañero de supervivencia, su aliado su casi hermano mayor, la atrapara con un beso, eso no podía estar pasando, la verdad estaba sorprendida, pero sus labios no podían negar que ese sabor que estaba probando fuera tan dulce, habían pasado varios minutos, sus brazos no hacía nada ni su cuerpo ni su mente, solo movía su boca con la de Leon

Después se separaron para tomar aire, la reacción de Leon, fue tan sentimental, trataba de sonreír, pero la reacción de la pelirroja fue diferente, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, Leon no lo entendía, el creyó que iba a reaccionar de manera positiva, solo hubo confusión para el, vio dolor en la chica, y no quitaba la mirada del suelo, Leon ya no podía aguantar mas, su voz cobró vida y decidió confesarle ya su amor hacía ella

-Leon...nunca debiste...hacer eso-dijo sin mirarlo

-Claire...lo hice por que te... amo-respondió con mucha sinceridad

-no...no...no es verdad estas mintiendo!-exclamó levantando la voz confundida y llorando-tu no me amas...tu estas con Ángela...vi una fotografía tuya...tu...y ella se...se...besaron-Claire decía esto con lagrimas en sus ojos, sintió una puñalada en su pecho, solamente quería salir corriendo, pero no podía, ella también se enamoró de Leon, pero no quiso aceptarlo, el día que se conocieron fue un día en la que sus corazones cultivaron una fuerte amistad

-de que hablas?, te juro de las fotos yo no las tome, alguien debió haberlo hecho, alguien quiere evitar que estemos juntos, es mas yo no quise besar a Ángela, ella me dijo que me amaba, pero yo no la amo te lo juro!-Leon casi gritó

La pelirroja derramaba mas lagrimas al escuchar que Ángela le había dicho que lo amaba primero antes de que ella lo hiciera, el rostro del rubio expresaba desesperación, ella no quiso verlo, sus lagrimas solo abandonaban sus ojos rápidamente, la chica iba a morir de tristeza si no se escapaba del encierro del hombre que tanto amaba

-Leon yo...también me enamore de ti...la ultima vez que te vi empecé a extrañarte...empecé a quererte...quise verte de nuevo...pero...me di cuenta que...tu solo coqueteas a las chicas que conoces...y tu dices amarme...haciendo eso?, siempre estuvimos juntos para combatir el maldito virus de Umbrella, pero cuando terminaba un incidente, siempre nos separábamos, y nunca te veía en años, nunca supe de ti, siempre pensaba en volver a verte, que llegará el día que podría decirte lo que siento pero eso ya es el pasado, ahora tenemos que seguir nuestro camino...vivir el futuro...asi que...tu ve por la tuya y yo por la mía-

-como que deba seguir mi camino?...sin ti a mi lado mi camino no tiene rumbo, Claire...quizás debí darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti desde el día que nos conocimos, me di cuenta que yo te amo a ti, solamente a ti-dijo sin dejar de verla

-y que me dices de Ada Wong?, nunca dije nada porque no debió de importarme, tu y ella se habían besado en Raccon City...me di cuenta que te habías enamorado de ella...la habías conocido solo una noche y sentiste algo por ella muco mas rápido que una bala, tratabas que se quedara a tu lado con la excusa que sola no iba a sobrevivir, pero tu verdadera intención era tan obvia, querías encontrarla como sea en lugar de protegerme a mi y a Sherry...siempre pensabas en ella...pero esa mujer te había engañado...solo jugó contigo, y ahora dices que me amas a mi?...tu solo juegas con mujeres...al igual que ella, por favor...déjame ir...Piers es mi novio...el prometió hacerme feliz...y eso es suficiente para mi corazón destrozado...por favor...déjame ir-sin apartar su mirada en el suelo, ella sintió que su corazón ya iba hacerse en polvo

-Claire...yo te amo...te juro que te amo...Ada fue el peor error de mi vida, yo creí que la amaba...pero me había equivocado...ella solo jugaba conmigo...toda las veces que me la encontraba...solo fui su marioneta...en su mirada solo vi maldad, me sonríe de la manera mas infernal, a ella la quiero olvidar...por favor Claire...yo te quiero-dijo el tratando de contradecirla

-pero de que me sirvió conocerte por años si Piers confeso que me amaba en un solo día!?, la verdad te eche de menos en ese momento, maldigo el día en el que nos conocimos, te quería olvidar, pero no pude, si no me hubieras besado hace unos minutos...si me hubiera enamorando de Piers, pero no comprendo por que no fue así-dijo nuevamente sin apartar su mirada al suelo

-puede que lo confeso en un solo día pero yo te amo mucho más que el te ama a ti, quiero una vida contigo, yo te conozco hace muchos años, se como eres, como te empeñas en salvar a un amigo sin importar las consecuencias, al igual que tu me conoces a mi, tu eres la única persona que me acepta tal como soy, por favor...desde que tuvimos nuestro primer beso me di cuenta que quería sentir ese sabor todos los días de mi vida...Claire escucha lo que dice tu corazón...-dijo confesándole por completo su amor, el rubio dijo todo esto con sinceridad, con cariño, y con su mirada hacia la chica

-espera...dijiste que...tuvimos...un primer beso?-contestó la chica, que Claire por fin levantaba la mirada del suelo, lo miró a los ojos, entró en un mar de dudas, como tuvo un primer beso con su mejor amigo sin que se diera cuenta?, en ese momento estaba confundida en su totalidad, como pudo ocurrir?, como ocurrió todo-Leon por favor exigo una respuesta...como nos hemos besado sin que me diera cuenta...acaso te aprovechaste de mi cuando dormía?-preguntó algo alterada la pelirroja

-todo ocurrió...de manera...tan...rápido...pero te juro que no me e aprovechado de ti, la noche que...me contaste que...Piers te había besado me dijiste que...no sentiste nada…pero le correspondiste...esa misma noche cuando te habías quedado dormida...te veías tan hermosa y no pude resistir en besarte...pero lo hice por que te amo...yo siempre te amaré-con todas estas palabras, el corazón de la chica comprendía el amor de su mejor amigo

La pelirroja empezó a sentirse extraña, sentía que su corazón le hablaba, sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad, empezó a latir con fuerza, la pelirroja, lo miró un momento, y con su mano le acarició la mejilla, se acercó rápidamente a ella y la besó, lo hizo con todo su cariño, con dulzura, con amor y con pasión, Claire no le rechazó, ella poco a poco fue correspondiendo, necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba descifrar la verdad si lo amaba, quería que sus dudas se aclararan, el agente se sorprendío al principio, no podía creer que la mujer que amaba le estuviera besando, era como un sueño...hecho realidad, sus labios empezaron a cobrar vida y le correspondió al igual manera que ella, Leon volvió a saborear esos dulces labios que había tocado su boca aquella noche, ese sabor era único para el, el no quería separarse de la pelirroja jamás, Leon quería sentir sus latidos del corazón de la mujer que tanto amaba, la pelirroja le rodeó el cuello y el le rodeó la cintura, se apretaron y no se separaron en ese momento

-en donde se metieron estos 2?-decía Jill buscando a los que faltaban en la fiesta, se había dado cuenta que faltaban 2 invitados, había recorrido el patio trasero, y al dar la vuelta por la casa, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraron, recargados en la pared, estaban los que faltaban-estoy...soñando?-se preguntó a si misma la rubia, con una sonrisa en su linda cara

El castaño y la pelirroja se seguían besando, el agente la abrazó con fuerza, el no quería soltarla ningún solo instante, solo la quería tener entre sus brazos, con su alma iluminar su corazón, ella lo hacia de igual manera, se adoraban, se querían, se necesitaban, después de un largo y apasionado beso se separaron por que les faltaba hasta el aire, Claire respiró profundo, dibujó una sonrisa y luego le dijo al rubio mirándolo con pocas lagrimas en sus ojos

-debimos haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo-dijo sonriendo la pelirroja, sus dudas se habían aclarado totalmente, era verdad lo que había sentido, jamás había pensado que era su mejor amigo de quién se enamoraría y sentiría todas las maravillosas sensaciones y sentimientos de un cálido beso apasionado, no podía ocultarlo mas, la tomó de la cintura y la volvió a besar, sin necesidad de contestar, la chica le correspondió con ternura, después se volvieron a separar, Claire tomó la palabra y dijo limpiando sus lágrimas, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa

-pero que le diré a Piers?-

-solo dile que, no lo necesitas, que tu corazón vio la verdad de quien amas realmente, y después...-

-termino con el, eso es lo que hare-interrumpió ella, dijo con una voz tranquila, ella le miró a los ojos, vio como su alma no mentía al decir que lo amaba, en verdad se deseaban, ambos se abrazaron, se necesitaban, se acariciaban, y se dieron calor uno al otro

-se ven tan lindos juntos-dijo Jill sonriendo, que había visto toda la escena oculta detrás de un árbol, y sin borrar su sonrisa en esos labios se fue contenta -no lo puedo creer-y finalizó

 **EN EL PATIO TRASERO**

En el momento de rebanar el pastel, Chris sopló las velas y le cantaban las mañanitas mientras que cortaban el pastel, y tras 15 minutos mas de convivencia todos se estaban yendo a sus casas, sin embargo Piers notó que su novia no estaba presente desde que se había ido al baño, la buscaba por todos lados, pronto su paciencia por encontrarla se acababa y la empezó a buscar con desesperación, cuando se encontró a Jill, que se veía contenta y con una cara de sorpresa, le preguntó

-Jill no has visto a Claire?-

-lo siento Piers, pero será mejor que te olvides de ella-contestó la mujer sonriendo atrevidamente así como ignoraba al tipo

-a que te refieres con eso!?-preguntó inconforme y confuso el hombre

La rubia no contestó, al contrario sonrío, sabia lo que el quería saber, pero no tenía que revelarlo por el momento, por que si lo hacia sus Leon no podría vivir odiado por alguien que se hizo novio de su amada en su lugar antes que el, pensó que hubiese sido mejor seguir ocultándolo, y como respuesta, se alejó del tipo

-Jill...te hice una pregunta...Jill!-pero ella siguió negando en responderle-Claire...en donde estas?...-se preguntaba el hombre, su búsqueda lo llevó al jardín de enfrente, pero para su sorpresa vio a Leon y a Claire juntos en el patio, rápidamente se dirigió a la chica sin prestarle atención al agente

-Claire mi amor al fin te encuentro-dijo el tipo caminando hacia la chica, quien el agente no lo miraba con buenos ojos

La tomó de la mano y estaba por llevársela con el, presente ante el castaño pero a la vez ignorándolo, dijo-Claire ya es hora de irnos-repitió el hombre pero en respuesta, ella se resistió en ir con el, el hombre al ver eso se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que quería decir Jill, por lo mas obvio ella tenía algo con Leon, lo miró con los ojos suplicantes de ayuda, el agente, no tenía intención de quedarse parado, Piers enfadado, y a la vez celoso, exclamó-Claire...dije que nos vamos!-

-Piers, déjame en paz...me di cuenta que yo...no te amo...yo nunca te ame...por eso lo nuestro se acaba ahora-dijo mirándolo seriamente, y tratando de quitarse la mano

-pero...me dijiste que me amabas...que siempre estaríamos juntos...y ahora me dices que te me vas?-pero la pelirroja no pudo contestar, por que Piers la tomó de su delicado rostro y la besó desesperadamente, lastimándola, pero Leon lo empujó y lo golpeó en su cara tan fuerte que lo derribó violentamente

-no te atrevas a tocarla!-

Piers cayó al suelo al recibir aquel puñetazo, se reincorporó rápido, pero escupió un poco de sangre, mientras que Leon y Claire solo lo miraban, Piers miraba al agente con una ira inmensa tocando su boca, el hombre no hizo mas que mirarlos enfadado, el ex compañero del hermano de la pelirroja la miraba con los ojos seriamente a Claire, se levantó, y sin dejar de mostrar su enfado, salío corriendo

-era lo mejor-dijo el agente mirándola correr

-si...eso creo-respondió ella no muy convencida-pero como le explico esto a mi hermano?-

-eso déjamelo a mi, si bien conozco a Chris...lo primero que haría es golpearme-respondió el agente

-si, pero quizás debamos decírselo a los demás también-contesto la pelirroja sonriéndole un poco y acariciándole el cabello rubio del hombre que amaba, su tristeza había desaparecido, y el amor le había invadido

-Claire por supuesto, pero eso será después ok?-dijo el agente abrazando fuertemente a la chica

-Claire!, en donde estas!?-gritó Chris, que se escuchaba dentro la casa, Claire sonrió y el castaño también, se soltaron suavemente, la pelirroja fue la primera en decir

-Leon me tengo que ir, te veo después-

-por supuesto Claire-

-Claire!?-volvieron a gritar

-adiós-y la chica corrió adentrando a la casa mientras que el agente la miraba feliz

-vaya tarde, y ni siquiera una rebanada de pastel, pero si obtuve un gran regalo-y se marchó sonriendo

 _ **Dartz Seta**_


	6. Capítulo 06-El Mal Actúa

**ILUMÍNAME_EL_ALMA_CLAIRE_X_LEON**

 **CAPITULO 6: EL MAL ACTÚA**

 **CASA DE LEON**

El castaño llegó a su hogar pero antes de entrar, se quedó pensando con una sonrisa apenas podía creer que...después de casi 8 años finalmente supo lo que era el amor, no esa clase de amor que tuvo con esa mujer pelinegra de Ada Wong, es más no era amor, era obsesión y quizás solo deseos, pensó que lo único que lo atraía era su gran belleza, no negaba eso en lo cierto, Ada era muy bella, sin embargo, sabía que Claire era 1 000 000 de veces mas bella que esa zorra del vestido rojo, Leon nunca pensó que...su mas grande y verdadero amor...fuera su mejor amiga, una amiga quién compartió los momentos mas difíciles en sus encuentros, Leon también supo que sus ojos, quizás lo hayan cegado de la verdad, después de su encuentro con Claire hace no mucho tiempo, sus sentimientos comenzaron a rebelarse, el castaño luego empezó a pensar que... sin aquella llamada que hizo la pelirroja, que hubiera pasado?, acaso la hubiera amado sin que sus sentimientos fuesen revelados por si solos?, ...seguiría detrás de Ada?, muchas preguntas se formaron en su mente, así como algunas inquietudes, pero luego se tranquilizó, empezó a respirar profundamente, estaba seguro con toda su alma iluminada, que estaba enamorado de Claire

El agente llegó a la puerta y pensó que, ahora que tanto el como Claire se habían confesado, que sucedería después?, un futuro misterioso no sabía ahora bien que seguía ahora, nunca había tenido un relación adecuada con nadie, y a pesar que se sentía tan bien de un respuesta positiva a su amor, no sabía que o como hacer que esa relación siga adelante la necesidad que ese amor siguiera un buen sendero y no ocultar esos deseo de estar con aquella persona, cuando lo abrió la puerta se llevó una sorpresa, lo que no esperaba ver era a Sherry sentada en un sofá, la rubia sonrío al verlo, el agente extrañado se acercó a ella y le preguntó

-Sherry...como entraste aquí?-preguntó el agente sorprendido

-por la ventana...Leon por favor no me digas que se quedó así todo el dia -respondió la chica señalando la puerta abierta de la habitación de Leon, y dentro del dormitorio se veía dicha ventana abierta, Leon se quedó sin palabras y aunque avergonzado por su descuido, notaba que su amiga pensaba algo, pero no sabia que decirle

-no tienes por que ocultarlo, ya se el secreto entre tu y Claire, siempre supe que terminarían juntos-contestó ella sin dejar de sonreír, esto provocó que Leon se quedara sin palabras y paralizado, casi ahogándose, el castaño no podía creerlo, alguien se había enterado entre el y la pelirroja, tenía pensado mantenerlo en secreto hasta que pudiera tener a Claire como su compañera y que acordaran hablarle a sus amigos-que pasa?, aún no puedes hablar?, bueno, no te apresuró, pero tienes que demostrar que en verdad la amas, por que si no lo haces...te la van a quitar, así que...tu decides-

-Sherry...a que te refieres con eso...a...acaso hay alguien mas?-preguntó Leon

-algo así Leon, quizás sea poco amistoso que revele esto a alguien a pesar que prometí mantenerlo en secreto, Claire me había contado que varios hombres e cruzaron en su vida, como Piers, un tal Steve Burnside, Niel Fisher y...-paró de nombrar personas, debido a que Leon mostraba por sus ojos cierta envidia y deprimido, cosa que hizo que ella se sintiera un poco mal de decirle esas cosas, además ella también quería que ellos 2 estuvieran juntos

-Sherry...prefiriría que...ya no nombraras a esas personas pues no los culpo por fijarse en ella, me hace sentirme como uno mas en su lista de seguidores, aunque yo este sintiendo algo por ella nunca lo demostré antes, yo también me había fijado en muchas chicas, aunque a diferencia de ella yo fui mas infiel, coqueteaba mientras que ella temía tener una relación seria con alguien por temor a perderlo, ahora lo que quisiera saber es como supiste lo de Claire y yo?-preguntó el agente, alzando un poquito la voz, no molestó pero por necesidad de obtener una respuesta

-la verdad es que...los estaba espiando...yo no quería pero no lo pude evitar, Jill había ido a buscarlos durante la fiesta de Chris, pero...como tardaba bastante, decidí ir tras ella, y...en el patio de enfrente los vi a ustedes 2, lo vi todo, tu y ella...2 grandes amigos de tantos años...entregándose al otro, se veían tan lindos juntos, y por eso tienes que defender tu amor de cualquier cosa que se atreva a quitártelo-contestó la chica sonriendo-tener una relación sincera y seria no es fácil, siempre habrá obstáculos pero las superan siempre-

-Sherry...no es tan fácil., quisiera creer siempre eso..si espiabas sabes lo que pasó entonces, Piers me miró con ira y estoy seguro que querrá vengarse de mi...pues la verdad le...-pero fue interrumpido por su amiga

-Leon ya sé lo golpeaste, y por eso no cabe duda que querrá vengarse de ti, pero Leon se razonable no trates de usar la violencia contra el...no lo digo por que ese precioso idiotita me importé...lo digo para evitar que te lastime...a ti y a mi amiga que me cuidó y me trató como su hija en Raccon y al paso de los años, prométeme que la cuidaras de todo mal-dijo ella parándose del sofá

-Sherry...lo prometo-

-gracias, siempre has sido un buen amigo, y por eso...cuídate tu también-contestó la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla-Leon...me tengo que ir, no olvides lo que te dije, las cosas no serán fáciles para que Claire acepte ser tu novia, el tiempo no hace milagros sabes, adiós-después de que se abrazaran, la chica se despidió, salió de la casa de Leon

-es una buena niña-mencionó el agente para si mismo

No pasaron mas de un minuto cuando de pronto, al estar quitándose su chaqueta se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Leon llamó si algún amigo había entrado o que quizás era Sherry de nuevo, pero nadie respondía, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo y se alarmó, de repente, inesperadamente recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda de un objeto metálico, Leon trató de reincorporarse lo mas rápido posible, pero al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse a él, recibió una patada en el estómago, y después otro golpe seco en la espalda, esta acción se repitió varias veces en distintos puntos en el cuerpo del castaño, estaba muy dolorido y no podía levantarse, el tipo se empezó a reír

-vaya vaya...el grandioso Leon tirado como un perro esperando a que le ayuden a levantarse, se supone que eres el mejor, que esperas!?, de pie!, de pie para que no puedas volver a levantarte cerdo estúpido!-gritó el hombre

Leon no podía pararse, en todos sus años de agente del gobierno nunca le habían lastimado de esa forma, no sin antes de haber dado pelea, solo escuchaba una voz que se reía de el, pero por alguna razón lo reconocía, levantó su mirada hacia ese hombre, pero des-afortunadamente llevaba un pasamontañas, no podía levantarse, el malvado desesperado, le volvió a golpear con enfado

-muere!, muere!, muere!, muérete maldito hijo de perra!, vete a dormir!, que esperas!?...muérete! duérmete y no despiertes nunca mas!-gritaba el hombre al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba, una gran rabia expulsaba de si

Cuando se cansó, dejó a Leon inconsciente y totalmente dolorido, se quitó el pasamontañas, y se empezó a reír de nuevo al ver el agente tendido en el suelo, le escupió, y se marchó lentamente, pero antes de salir, le arrojó el tubo encima

-dulces sueños-y se marchó con la mirada en el suelo

El agente no podía recuperar la conciencia, en verdad le dolía su cuerpo, no podía creer que había sido atacado en su propia casa, no podía levantarse tampoco podía decir nada, así pasó aogunas horas ahí inmóvil, empezaba a perder esperanzas cuando alguien entró por la puerta, quien al verlo en el suelo, rápidamente corrió hacia el

-Leon, estas bien?-preguntó la persona, pero no recibió respuesta, inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesa, marcó el número de un amigo desesperada-vamos contesta-y en unos segundos de espera impaciente, contestaron

-bueno?-dijo el hombre al otro lado del aparato

-Chris soy yo Helena, escucha necesito que vengas ayudarme, encontré... encontré a Leon gravemente golpeado, por favor necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo al hospital-

-espera no te entiendo, Leon está lastimado?, como cuando sucedió?, quien o que le hizo eso?-

-por dios Chris no lo sé, necesito que vengas a ayudarme pronto-dijo Helena

-está bien, por para aya-y colgaron

Helena dejó el teléfono en su lugar y nuevamente fue con su amigo, se inclinó, lo tomó de la cabeza y lo apoyó en su pierna

-Leon, reacciona-pidió la mujer

-Cl...Claire-fue lo único que pronunció

Helena lo miró confundida, se preguntó el porqué mencionó el nombre de su amiga, si ella no se encontraba en ese momento, trató de levantarlo, pero el castaño no podía sostenerse, por lo que decidió esperar a Chris

-Chris en donde estas?-se pregunto la mujer

 **EN LA CASA DE LOS REDFIELD**

El hermano de la pelirroja se apresuraba en ir a casa de Leon, no podía tardar mucho, sale de su casa, iba con tantas prisas que dejo la puerta de su casa abierta

-debo darme prisa-se dijo el hombre entrando a su auto

Claire, estaba dormida plácidamente en su habitación, había un silencio tranquilo rondando por la casa sentía que reibana la paz, pero...en un rincón de su cuarto...estaba la silueta de una mujer, la cual este se fue acercando a ella, daba pasos con sus zapatos de tacón sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, con un cuchillo en mano sonreía

-que linda...-pronunció con sarcasmo, moviendo amenazante el cuchillo alrededor del cuerpo de la pelirroja-que tal una gran sonrisa en tu labios querida -dijo Ada, tomando el rostro de la cha con cuidado de no despertarla e introduciendo la punta del arma en sus labios, pero enseguida se detuvo-no...esto es demasiado fácil, y que diversión tendría ponerle fin tan pronto al juego?, cachorrita, disfruta de la vida mientras puedas, probaré de tu sangre muy pronto, eres solo una pobre niña asustada corriendo a esconderse en los brazos de su hermano y amigos, no te acercas ni siquiera a la mitad de mi nivel, porque nadie se compara a mi, soy una dama paciente, verte sufrir suena muy...interesante-

-Claire-dijo la alguien tocando a la puerta de la chica, alguien había entrado a la casa, Ada sonrió confiada mirando una vez mas a Claire, cuando se apartó yéndose de ahí al escuchar la puerta abrirse-Claire, estas aquí?, pasaba por la calle cuando vi la puerta de tu casa abierta y pues pensé en visitarte y...-al abrir cayó sus palabras pues ahí estaba la mujer, dormida en su cama, una brisa agitó un poco su cabello, vio la ventana abierta cual se acercó para cerrarlo-te vas a resfriar, hace mucho frió-murmuró la chica-pero quien dejó la puerta de tu casa abierta, acaso tu lo dejaste así?, bueno será mejor que me vaya, que duermas bien-cerró la puerta y se salió silenciosamente, dedicándole un "dulces sueños", con la mirada-espero que nadie mas que yo haya entrado-dijo algo preocupada sherry

 **EN EL HOGAR DE LEON**

-Leon...aguanta-dijo la mujer

-ya llegue!-dijo Chris entrando por la puerta, vio a sus amigos en el suelo, se acercó a Leon y a Helena

-que pasó?-preguntó el hombre sorprendido

-no lo sé...pero no fue nada bueno...ayúdame...tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital-respondió la mujer tratando de levantar a Leon

-vamos...levántate-mencionó el hombre poniendo de pie a Leon

-yo lo cargo tu abre la puerta del auto -dicho eso Helena corrió hacia el coche, abrió la puerta, y lo dejaron en el asiento trasero, Chris conducía, Helena se quedó a lado del rubio apoyando la cabeza de su amigo en su pierna izquierda

-te pondrás bien-murmuró la mujer

 **EN LA HABITACIÓN DE CLAIRE**

La pelirroja poco a poco abrió los ojos, miro su reloj cual eran las 4:00 pm, se levantó, mirando a la ventana, no faltaban muchas horas para que el sol terminará su turno en el cielo, después de observar lo alto un momento, le vino en la mente a Leon, quién sonrió al pensar solo en su nombre, se preguntaba como estaba, si estaba con alguien o estaba solo, claro quería hablar con el luego de lo que había ocurrido, ya que...se amaban!, sin pensarlo mas tomó su móvil para llamarle, pero después de varios intentos inútiles, decidió buscarlo a u casa personalmente

 **EN UN HOSPITAL**

Chris y Helena estaban sentados en la sala de espera, ya habían pasado alrededor de media hora cuando un doctor se acercó a ellos, la mujer fue la primera en levantarse, después se dirigió hacia el medico

-doctor como está?-preguntó ella

-su amigo ésta muy golpeado, tiene en malas condiciones sus cartílagos, eso y entre otras síntomas, los brazos y los codos ahora no le sirven de gran cosa, sin mencionar golpes en el tejido cerebral, no le recomiendo trabajo hasta que se recupere por completo, le estaremos dando un tratamiento para que vuelva a la normalidad, hasta entonces lo mantendremos aquí en el hospital por un par de semanas, para que se recupere y pueda seguir como antes, por favor esperen hasta que les traiga los resultados, ahora me retiro-dijo el medico dejando solo a los 2 individuos

-ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Helena

-no lo se-contestó el hombre, volviendo a recargarse contra la pared

 **EN CASA DE LEON**

Claire llegó a su puerta, estaba algo nerviosa por tocar pues a pesar de haberse declarado a Leon aún le era difícil llevar ese amor al siguiente paso, se sentía presionada cuando tocó a la puerta, pero no recibía respuesta alguna, al tocar un poco mas fuerte la puerta se abrió estaba sin llave

-Leon...éstas aquí?-preguntó la pelirroja, pero el silencio reinaba, cosa que le llegó a incomodar, no le gustaba el silencio y menos si estaba sola, pensó que a lo mejor estaba dormido, cuando se dispuso a buscarlo por la casa sonó su móvil, respondió enseguida

-Claire?-

-Chris en donde estas?-pregunto la chica

-Claire estoy en el...hospital, solo llamé para decirte que...-pero su hermana le interrumpió inmediatamente

-pero...como que en el hospital?...estás bien?, no te pasó nada?-preguntó algo asustada la pelirroja

-yo estoy bien...lo que pasa es que...es Leon, hubo problemas está muy golpeado y no está bien, los doctores dicen que...-pero la llamada fue cortada amtes que pudiera terminar

Claire al escuchar esto, colgó sin escuchar mas su hermano mayor, esperaba que fuese una broma...Leon...en el hospital!?, no podía ser cierto, el era demasiado fuerte como para permitir que le hicieran daño, pero sentía una puñalada en el corazón, como si compartía el mismo dolor de su amado, era tan desgraciado pensar que...verlo en el hospital tendido en una cama muriéndose y ella no pudiera hacer nada, quién en semejante juicio pudo haber lastimado a Leon, acaso algún nuevo maniático bio-terrorista que lo quiere fuera del camino?, o esto era obra de Ada Wong, rayos quería una respuesta, porqué había sucedido y porqué justamente ahora?, no podía esperar mas necesitaba ir a verlo, se subió a su motocicleta, y salió rumbo hacia el hospital

 **EN LA SALA DE ESPERA DEL HOSPITAL**

Helena estaba sentada con la cabeza baja, Chris con los brazos cruzados recargado en la pared, sabían lo que sentía Leon, haciendo preocupar a sus amigos era como hacerlos sufrir a propósito, no lo culpaban por hacerlos sentirse culpables de lo sucedido, tenía la fama de ser uno de los mejores agentes del gobierno, ahora parecía que ese récord de salir casi siempre ileso de sus trabajos se fue a la basura, pero Leon era fuerte, un buen amigo y en busca de un mundo mejor como todos lo querían

De repente escuchan los pasos corredizos de alguien, cosa que les hizo levantar la vista a ver quien hacía semejante ruido corriendo por un hospital, pero no alcanzaron a ver, esa corrió hacia una de las habitaciones donde le informaron lo del paciente, tan pronto como lo vio entró desesperadamente, interrumpiendo el trabajo de un par de médicos

-por favor señorita no puede entrar!-grito una de las enfermeras tratando de detenerla

-haste a un lado!-le respondió la pelirroja empujándola

Leon estaba ahí y como era de esperarse no lucía nada bien, parecía ser que respiraba con dificultad, ella corrió hacia el, y lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho

-Leon-mencionó la chica, derramando una lágrima

El agente poco a poco abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de una mujer, una mujer que amaba, pero no podía corresponderle al abrazo, ella le toma de la mano, pronunció en voz baja

-Leon...-sus lágrimas empezaron a caer, esas gotas saladas cayeron sobre sus manos, el agente se sentía mal por hacerla llorar, si sus planes era hacerla feliz vivir en un mundo ideal, pero dado las circunstancias estaba feliz que ella fuese a verlo, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía le habló

-Claire...por favor no llores...por favor...me duele aún mas verte así-

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír, lo quería en verdad, se acercó con cuidado y le besó en la frente, después lo siguió abrazando, el le limpió las lágrimas, la enfermera que Claire había empujado se acercó a ella

-señorita...por favor...tiene que salir...regrese una semana...necesitamos curar los daños por tantos golpes-dijo la enfermera tomándola de sus hombros

Claire hizo caso, se levanto lentamente, tenía que dejar a los médicos hacer lo suyo pero no quería irse, quería quedarse y quizás ayudar en lo que pudiese, pero tenía que calmarse, tenía la corazonada que iba a estar bien, le dedicó una última sonrisa cuando salió del cuarto, al ir caminando por los pasillos se encontró con su hermano y con Helena, ella se dirigió hacia ellos lentamente, bajó la cabeza mientras limpiaba sus ojos para que Chris no notara que había llorado

-Claire?-le preguntó el hombre dirigiendo su atención hacia su hermana

-Chris...que fue lo que le paso?-pregunto la pelirroja

-eso es lo que yo me pregunto...yo pasaba por su calle cuando vi la puerta de su casa abierta, me acerqué para ver si se encontraba, y lo encontré tirado en el suelo...todo golpeado-dijo Helena mirando la pelirroja detenidamente, supo que había llorado, no la culpaba-Claire, Leon es mi compañero y ha pasado por situaciones mucho mas difíciles, es afortunado que no haya muerto, es un buen compañero-

-e tenido muchos compañeros y lo que pasó con Leon, no es tan grave como la muerte y desprecio de algunos ex compañeros-

Esas palabras "ex compañeros, desprecio" hizo eco en su cabeza, no sabía porqué pero tenía la sensación que esto fue obra de alguien conocido, un ex compañero, su hermano...tenía una idea de quien pudo haber sido el malvado

-Piers-Claire dijo en voz baja para si misma

-que?-pregunto su hermano mayor

-nada...me tengo que irme-y la chica se fue

La chica salió del hospital, se subió a su moto y sale disparada del lugar, venía idea de quien pudo haber sido, un ex compañero de su hermano que le declaró amor y fue rechazado, tenía que ser el

 **CASA DE PIERS**

Llegó a la casa de Piers, sentía que el era el atacante de Leon, recordaba cuando era "la amada novia" de Piers...en el cumpleaños de Chris el los había descubierto, luego que la situación pasara a los golpes por ambos hombros, pudo leer la palabra venganza en sus ojos, tenía que ser el, no había otro sospechoso, ambos hombres la amaban pero no pensaba que...para que el otro pudiera estar con ella fuera a atacar otro, el mal actuaba y necesitaba parar con esto, llegó a la puerta enfadada estaba dispuesto a confrontarlo, tocó la puerta

-"quien se le ocurre venir a buscarme a estas horas?"-se pregunto a si mismo el hombre, cuando abrió vio a Claire en la puerta, trató de hablar, pero fue respondido por una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla

-que fue lo que hiciste!?-grito la chica

-de que hablas?-respondió el hombre, sorprendido por la reacción y acción de Claire

-tu tienes que saberlo!, que fue lo que le hiciste a Leon!?-seguía gritando la mujer

-Leon?-repitió el nombre cual al escuchar, le vino al rostro una mirada seria-a ese estúpido no le he hecho nada, ademas...el es un imbécil que juega con mujeres y tu tomaste parte de su lista de conquistas...a ver dime!, si en verdad te ama...por que anda de mujeriego!?...a ver dime!-grito el hombre aun mas fuerte que la pelirroja-yo no se de que me hablas pero si estás diciendo que Leon está herido pues me alegro mucho, no tienes ni idea como te está usando para complacerse-

-no...eso no es cierto...el si me ama...mas que tu...puede que me lo confesó después de ti...además...el y yo no llevamos ningún dia juntos y tuviste que ir a golpearlo!?-gritó con las lágrimas apunto de brotar de sus ojos

-de que hablas?...sabes que...cálmate...cálmate-justo en ese momento la tomó de la mano, la jaló hacia el y la besó, la chica se sorprendió tanto, sus ojos se abrieron grande, no pensaba en otra cosa mas repugnante, el gusto no le duró mucho a Piers cuando la pelirroja lo empujó

-aléjate!-exclamó la pelirroja

-Claire...yo te amo!-y de nuevo trato de halara hacia el pero es de nuevo respondido por otra fuerte cachetada

-deja a Leon en paz!, no te quiero volver a ver nunca!-exigió la chica y salió corriendo del lugar, tan sonrojada e incómoda que deseaba mejor morir antes de tocar esos atrevidos labios de imbécil

-ese sabor...debo probarlo una vez mas...parece que...el mal actúa querida-sonrió Piers realmente exitado después de que Claire se alejó

 **1 SEMANA DESPUÉS, EL HOSPITAL**

Han pasado los 3 semanas desde que Leon fue golpeado por aquel misterioso sujeto, aunque Piers había dicho que no había hecho nada, nadie se le acercó nuevamente, Leon se había recuperado no por estar acostado en una cama de hospital recibiendo atención médica, era porque la pelirroja estaba con el, lo había estado visitando y cuidando durante una semana, lo había mantenido vivo sus sonrisas y cariño, mejor que las medicinas, Claire le ayudaba a caminar abrazado de la cintura, a Leon le agradaba la sensación

-Leon...como te sientes?-pregunto la pelirroja anudándole a caminar

-un poco mejor...Claire...gracias por estar conmigo...-luego de decir eso, el agente se detiene un momento-Claire...hace 1 semana confesé que te amaba...y lo dije en serio...ahora lo que mas quiero en este momento...es...saber si tu me amas igual-mencionó el rubio sinceramente, la tomó de la mejilla, y le miró los ojos, ella era la única chica quien podía querer tanto, la única mujer que quería estar hasta el fin, y daría e incluso su vida por demostrar lo grande que era su amor

-Leon...se que...nuestra amistad siempre fue...bueno...algo difícil de mantener...pero lo que hacías durante mi ausencia fue...mal...y ahora...si en verdad me quieres...demuéstramelo...a cada segundo en la vida-y ella lo tomó del brazo y le plantó un beso hambriento, duraron así algunos segundos, hubieran durado toda la tarde si no fuera porque la gente en el hospital los miraba, se separaron sonrojados

-ven...te llevare a tu casa-dijo la pelirroja tomándolo de la mano

 **CASA DE LEON**

-bueno...creo que nos veremos luego...-dijo la chica algo triste

-no...quiero estar contigo un poco mas...estoy bien...-contestó el castaño, también estaba deprimido que tuviera que irse

-pero...Leon aún no estas en condiciones para romances o algo así, créeme...yo también quiero estar contigo...necesito estar contigo pero...necesitas descansar primero-la chica después de decir esto...se da la vuelta para marcharse, pero el agente la tomó del hombro y le regaló un beso cual fue correspondido con ternura, cuando se separaron Claire estaba sonrojada

-entonces...te veo después? -le preguntó el agente, luego de haberse separado de la chica

-si...después -contestó la chica sonriendo

Luego los 2 se separaron, el agente miró a la mujer irse, le entristeció un poco que se tuviera que ir, quería sentir su corazón latiendo sentir su calor, pero estaba cansado, entró a su habitación, y se acostó,pensando en cosas serias en la mente le vino lo que le ocurrió hace 1 semana, se preguntó, que había pasado, quien había entrado a su casa, y por que razón le golpeo con ese metal, Leon se levantó de la cama para sentarse para abrir un cajón, cual sacó su pistola "SILVER GHOST", se fijó en las municiones, luego de prepararla lo escondió debajo de su almohada, y se queda mirando el techo

El agente empezó a pensar en Claire, aún creía que soñaba no podía creer que ella también lo amaba, aún después de algunos besos apasionados, quería que los 2 estuvieran juntos, estuvieran felices, pero...en el interior sabia que algo no iba a permitirlo, sabia que...Ada Wong, no iban a dejarlo vivir en paz, ahora otra amenza en su camino era Piers, pensaba que...quien mas tenía pensado en tomar parte de la lista de los rompe corazones, quien mas quería separarlos ahora que querían estar juntos?

-"acaso alguien mas se meterá en mi vida?, para evitar que yo éste con Claire"-se preguntó el mismo en su mente

 **EN CASA DE CLAIRE, EN SU HABITACIÓN**

La pelirroja estaba sentada en su cama, con una pluma negra y un diario, todo lo que sentía llenaba una hoja, sonreía a cada renglón que detallaba con delicadeza, habían ocurrido muchas cosas y en tan poco tiempo, las horas pasaron muy rápido, sentía que fue ya hace muchos años que se había declarado a Leon y que a estas alturas ya era su esposa, cosa que al pensar se había sonrojado, aunque a decir verdad le asustaba un poco esa situación, temía un poco dar el siguiente paso, cual sería ser su novia, estaba acostumbrada a la vida solitaria y no tenía idea de como enfrentaría un problema junto a su amor, era un punto que no podía escribir en el diario dado a que...le era poco complicado entender, pensar en esas cosas como dormir a su lado o hacerle de comer era muy embarazoso, había parado de escribir avergonzándose con todo eso, pero el amor era maravilloso pero de pronto...empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños en la sala, llamando su atención

-Chris?...eres tu?-preguntó la chica asomándose por la puerta, cuando preguntó los ruidos habían parado y al no tener respuesta, la pelirroja salió a la sala, pero la casa estaba tan silenciosa que era incómodo seguir ahí -Chris? Jill?...-pero no tuvo respuesta alguna-hay alguien?-

Un sonido espantó a Claire y al voltear se topó con la ventana abierta, se agitaba la cortina, ella se acercó para cerrarlo, pero...al darse la vuelta recibió un golpe en el rostro, cayó al suelo, trató de levantarse pero recibió una patada en la espalda, la atacante sonreía

-estás cómoda?, acostúmbrate querida, porque quedarás en esa posición cuando mueras, pero ahora diviértete, párate...vamos cachorrita, párate –

Claire reconoció esa voz, lo reconocería hasta en el propio infierno, trató de pararse, pero es respondida por una patada en el vientre, la persona empezaba a reírse, cual luego se acercó a ella, y sacó algo, aunque Calire no podía ver pudo sentir algo filoso amenazando su cuello, le susurró al oído

-tranquila nena... te va a doler pero te va a gustar...de su parte Ada Wong-estaba a punto de clavárselo a Claire, cuando la pelirroja con un movimiento rápido esquivo su brazo-que pasa?...no quieres probar?-bromeó la pelinegra

-Ada?...-dijo la pelirroja sorprendida, no era bueno, era Ada Wong en verdad, y estaba en su casa sin invitación, tras su mirada expresaba lo peor

-no me vendría mal un calentamiento-dijo la espía

Comenzó una pelea entre Claire y Ada, cual no estaba a favor de la pelirroja, ella recibía todos los golpes mientras que Ada no había dado ni la mitad de su esfuerzo, la espía solo sonreía por cada golpe fallido de la pelirroja, la pelea no había durado mas de minuto cuando la asiática empujó a Claire con sus tacones, al estar a un par de metros de asesinarse estaba Claire respirando agitada, el cabello suelto y par de gotas de sudor, Ada ni siquiera eso, se miraron uno hacia el otro, la miró a los ojos con furia, no podía imaginarse peor persona en el mundo, parecía un triángulo romántico, pero ella su amor por Leon era mas verdadero y profundo, la espía siquiera podía decirle algo sin una pizca de orgullo y mentiras en la boca, una manipuladora cual no perdonaba por jugar con los sentimientos de Leon, Ada la veía como una ramera y sintió una envidia, pues nunca había tenido lugar para el corazón dentro del agente

-vaya vaya...-mencionaba la espía aplaudiendo- la cachorra en un segundo se transformó en una perra rabiosa...escucha cachorrita...Leon es mio...el muere por mi es quien no puede estar lejos de mi...es un hombre de acción...y dudo mucho...que le gusten las niñas putas **-** decía ella

-te equivocas...yo lo amo, y lo amo en verdad, estoy dispuesta a proteger y enfrentar a todo aquel que me le quiera hacer daño-respondió la pelirroja tratando de ignorar las palabras duras de aquella mujer-si en verdad lo quieres...por que lo engañas?-pregunto la chica furiosa-por que siempre sales huyendo de el-preguntó profundamente decepcionada

Ada al escucharla, se empezó a reír si algo que la divertía era el dolor de los demás, era cual ciegos eran ante la verdad, miró sombríamente a la pelirroja

-en verdad...crees que lo engaño?...no...tan solo estuve jugando un poco...veamos si en verdad estas dispuesta a hacer...lo que dijiste hace unos momentos cachorrita... y a decir verdad...memorízate esto...memorízatelo bien...el será...mio!-gritó la pelinegra arrojando lo que era una jeringa a la pelirroja

Claire con un movimiento rápido esquivó la jeringa, pero al voltear, fue derribada por un golpe, la asiática tomo la jeringa que se había quedado clavado en la pared, y con la pelirroja en el suelo, con fuerza trato de inyectárselo con fuerza, Claire luchaba para evitar el contacto con esa cosa, no quería si tuviera idea de lo que era, era que si había visto A.B.O que algunas vez fueron sus amigos, probablemente también sería uno, Ada con mas fuerza trató de inyectárselo, Claire se debilitaba, no podía sostenerla por mucho

-ya no falta mucho...cachorrita...te unirás a mi quieras o no-sonreía sádica-mente la espía a punto de clavar el virus a la piel de la pelirroja

Pero en ese instante se oyó un disparo afuera, Ada se distrajo un poco, la pelirroja aprovechó la oportunidad de su distracción, para quitársela de encima, pero...al hacerlo...la pelirroja accidentalmente clavó la aguja de la jeringa en el vientre de la asiática, el virus en unos segundos pasó al cuerpo de la mujer, la espía con una expresión dolorida se quitó de encima a Claire, empezó a toser sangre

-estúpida...-dijo la espía tosiendo-que has hecho?...-en ese momento su sangre que expulsaba de la boca tornaba a un color negro-no...no...-dijo la mujer al ver que mayor era la sangre que escupía-maldita!-exclamo la espía enfadada, trato de matarla con una arma que sacó, pero el dolor que le provocaba el virus era fuerte, que le impedía conseguir su objetivo, matar a la pelirroja, lo único que consiguió era darle un fuerte golpe en al cabeza

El cuerpo de Ada dejaba a vista todas sus venas, entró en pánico y con mucha desesperación, huyó por una ventana, dejando a la pelirroja preocupada

 **FUERA DE LA CASA**

-ahora me debes una-dijo la voz de un hombre, y fue entonces cuando se marchó de ahí

 **CASA DE CLAIRE**

Claire quedó en el suelo, no podía creerlo, había pasado mucho desde que se había sentido presionada por la inseguridad y el susto, miró con desagrado la sangre que había en el suelo, la preocupación no la abandonaba y lo que podía hacer ahora era esperar a que llegaran Chris y Jill, pero se hizo fuerte, había pasado por situaciones peores que ese y si algo de lo que aprendió en las batallas era...ajuntarse la armadura después de la victoria, si tan solo Leon se encontraba con ella, se preguntaba si estaba bien

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR ALEJADO DE LA CIUDAD, 12:00 pm**

-maldita...1000 veces maldita-decía una y otra vez la asiática, temblando de las manos

Ada estaba en forma humana aún, su vestido estaba desgarrado, manchada de sangre, estaba sucia, su cabello greñudo, tenia un cuchillo en la mano, lo clavaba una y otra vez en una foto de Claire, después se dijo a ella misma

-Leon...será...solo...mio-mencionaba lentamente en las sombras del lugar, después se dibuja en sus labios una sonrisa-veamos que tanto tiempo te durara la felicidad cachorrita-

 **Un cap mas, no llevo mucho en esto pero el escribir se me está volviendo como adicción, adoro mucho en la vida y la escritura es parte de ello, esto es dedicado para mi querida amiga Pily-Chan la mejor escritora del mundo, quiero agradecerle por su profundo y mas sincero apoyo ella quien me inspiró a escribir mi historia, quiero hacerla saber que si aun tiene un capitulo mas de su gran historia "ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS". Quiero que lo suba pronto, los días pasan y nunca me rendiré siempre esperare por ello aun si pasan los días, semanas, meses o años, nunca me rendiré y puede darlo por seguro.**

 **Si alguien haya leído mi fic le doy todas las gracias de mi vida, este trabajo es muy importante para mi, Pily-Chan, no decepciones a tus amigos y sube el cap que nos falta creo que ya sufrimos un poco con la demora jeje, te mando muchos saludos y abrazos**

 **ATTE.**

 **DARTZ SETA**


	7. Capítulo 07-Todo Parece Felicidad

**ILUMÍNAME_EL_ALMA_CLAIRE_X_LEON**

 **CAPITULO 7: TODO PARECE FELICIDAD**

Había pasado mes desdeque Leon y Claire se declararon novios, en todo ese tiempo, convivían en armonía, iban al cine, a tomar un café, de paseo por el parque, etcétera, cuando Chris se enteró, su primera felicitación a la pareja fue intentar golpear en la cara a Leon, pero su hermana y Jill lo detuvieron, todos sus amigos, compañeros e incluso el presidente, los felicitaron deseándoles un feliz futuro, siempre que el agente llegaba del trabajo, iba por la pelirroja para salir, en las noches a veces que quedaban solos, la pasaban como nunca intercambiando calor contra el cuerpo del otro

En esos mes no sabían nada de Piers o Ada cual fue mejor para la situación de ambos, al cabo que no querían saber de ellos, Jake el novio de la joven Sherry, le había dicho que se iría de viaje, y que iba a regresar pronto, la rubia lo esperaba con paciencia y se concentraba al máximo en la escuela como universitaria, a veces a escondidas observaba las citas de Leon y Claire cual se entretenía mucho y al final de las citas, los sorprendía arruinando a veces los besos que se iban a dar, ella con la excusa que era casualidad verlos por ahí, pero eso no era para molestarlos terminaron siempre por invitarla con ellos, todo era...felicidad

 **EN EL PARQUE**

-hermoso...no lo crees?-le preguntó la pelirroja a su novio observando el paisaje del parque, un lago, árboles, mariposas volando entre las flores, los pájaros cantaban en las ramas de los árboles y el cielo azul, estaba despejado y el sol brillaba

-si...todo es tan bello-respondió el agente, fue muy conmovedor-oye...por que siento que dejar de trabajar para el gobierno me llena de vida, es decir, luchando contra los A.B.O me hace sentir algo vacio el corazón, siempre en la mano una arma, y siempre arriesgando la vida, pensando que solo vives para corregir el error de otros

Claire escucho atentamente las palabras de Leon, después sonrió y le acaricia la mejilla

-Leon...-y lo besa-mira el lado bueno, si los virus malditos no se hubiera expandido por Raccon City, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, tampoco me hubieras salvado, si tal vez nos hubiéramos visto, tu nunca me dirías nada, ni yo tampoco, pero nuestros corazones...hubieran querido salir, entrar en la vida del otro, mi amor llenara de luz tu corazón cuando estés luchando contra los A.B.O...siempre estaré a tu lado, antes tu corazón no sentía nada mas que soledad, le falto amor, y ahora que lo tienes, ya no te sentirás como antes-decía la chica mirándolo con ternura

Al agente sonrió, creía en sus palabras, se acercó a ella y la abrazo, era perfecto, estaba con ella, esa hermosa mujer en sus brazos, un día libre, cielo azul y despejado, el bello paisaje, simplemente no podía pedir mas, entonces fue cuando muchas imágenes traviesas rondaron por su mente, recordando la primera vez que se dejaron llevar ese día, la noche cuando le pidió que fuera su novio, tenía esos recuerdos frescos que parecían ser del ayer

 **FLASHBACK**

-entonces creo que te veo mañana-dijo el agente bajando del auto al igual que la pelirroja

-quédate aquí un momento contigo, por favor-le dijo algo decepcionada

-Claire creo que debes descansar...créeme, yo también quiero estar contigo, ya es tarde mejor nos vemos mañana...-el agente estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Claire lo halo hacia ella y lo besó

-aún te quieres ir?-preguntó la chica, sonrojada pero a su vez deseando por más

-sabes que...prefiero quedarme-contestó el hombre y acariciándole el cabello rojo, largo y hermoso de la chica

-entonces...bésame, si en verdad me quieres, demuéstrame que solo entregaras tu corazón a una persona, la persona que te valora, que te conoce desde años, que a sido tu mejor amiga, que te había amado-y lo beso con ternura

Leon la recargo en la puerta del auto mientras que ella le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas, la deseaba desesperadamente, el agente desvío sus labios al cuello de Claire, ella acariciaba el cabello del hombre, tenia una aroma bastante agradable y único, el castaño volvió a su boca, le encantaba probar ese sabor, tan dulce, la chica le quitó la chaqueta negra que tenia puesto, a la pelirroja le fascinaba como se veía acariciaba el pecho marcado de el, Leon no se quedaba atrás y le quitó el chaleco tenia puesto, le resultaba la figura, dejándolo en el suelo

Claire estaba excitada, empezó a salir de la boca de la mujer pequeños gemidos, nunca había tenido sexo con nadie por años, pero para ella no era sexo lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento, era amor, demostrar sus sentimientos al hombre que amaba por medio de caricias, apoyó su cabeza al pecho del agente, Claire sintió latir su corazón, latía desesperado, estaba como enloqueciendo, el agente, por otro lado, le besaba a la mujer con dulzura, le quería entregar su corazón, su amor, e incluso su propia vida, Leon le quito la liga que enredaba el cuello de la chica dejándolos libres, el agente le encantaba verla con su cabello suelto, le parecía una... _Diosa_

La chica empezó a besarle las mejillas, lo hacía despacio, estaba disfrutando el momento, después la chica lo sujeto del rostro, el agente volvió a besarle en sus labios, la amaba, en ese momento se sentía muy feliz, tenia a la mujer que tanto quería en sus brazos, la estaba besando, las manos del agente estaban ociosos, mas bien...estaban recorriendo el cuerpo de la pelirroja, apretaba los pechos de ella, y sus glúteos, Claire sintió una erección en su entrepierna, rayos se sentía tan caliente y nerviosa, pero estaba disfrutando el momento

Claire se separó un poco de Leon para verle a los ojos, se veía que disfrutaba del momento, ambos respiraban agitados, sonreían intercambiando miradas uno al otro

-Claire... quiero preguntarte...-dijo el agente algo nervioso

-que pasa?-preguntó la chica

-lo que pasa es que...Claire...quiero que seas mi novia-respondió Leon

Aquellas palabras entraron por los oídos de la mujer, se habían escuchado sinceras, sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza, como queriendo salir del pecho de la chica para ser entregado a Leon, Claire estaba tan contenta que sintió que iba a llorar de alegría, nunca le habían hecho semejante pregunta y menos en la universidad, pensó que jamás se podría enamorar en el pasado y ahora que lo había hecho, ahora le resultaba tan difícil creer lo que le habían propuesto

-si...si quiero ser tu novia-contestó la chica abrazándolo con fuerza-sabes un cosa...de todos los hombres que atravesaron mi vida...tu eres el único que me robó el corazón...el único que quiero decirle "te amo"...y ahora que somos novios...júrame...prométeme que estaremos juntos siempre...prométemelo -mencionó la chica acariciándole el cabello

-Claire...-respondió el rubio dándole un beso corto pero dulce, después la mira-te lo prometo-

-te amo-contestó ella

-yo también-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Leon sonrió tras ese recuerdo, al aceptar ser su novia se sintió tan feliz por dentro tan lleno de vida, y ahora que había pasado un mes desde ese momento, había sido tan especial ese día todos los días junto a ella eran especiales, se sentía el ser mas afortunado, buscaba su calor mientras la abrazó con mas fuerza, Claire tenia suelto su cabello, con los ojos cerrados, estaba tranquila, tenía puesto una blusa color vino, unas botas negras finos y un jeans azul marino ajustados, al soplar el viento hacia que los cabellos rojos de la mujer se agitaban un poco, al le encanto como se veía, estaba a su lado, contemplaba su belleza

La pelirroja abrió lentamente sus ojos, vio a Leon a su lado, después ella sonríe

-Leon-

El agente acercó a sus labios y le plantó un beso, el agente la tomó con cuidado cayeron rendidos al pasto, la chica acariciaba el pelo de su amado, el agente la besaba lentamente y con cariño, el la tomó del rostro mientras que la seguía besando, la besaba con calidez y cuidado, en las mejillas, en unos segundos el cuello, y ella por igual, al parar Leon se quitó de encima y extendió su brazo para abrazarla, ambos pegaron sus miradas al cielo

-lindo no?...-decía ella mirando el gran extenso y hermoso cielo azul

-si...si lo es-respondió el

-Leon te quiero-

-yo también te quiero...te quiero mucho-después Leon sintió como sus ojos se rendían a seguir observando el cielo azul, cayendo lentamente al sueño, Claire notó esto pero no le impidió nada, necesitaba descansar de todos modos, se levantó un poco para observarlo, se veía muy lindo, luego se acomodó en su brazo fuerte para seguir contemplando el cielo

 **EN UN CEMENTERIO**

Un hombre caminaba en medio de un cementerio con un maletín negro consigo, su actitud reflejaba la incomodidad por el lugar de encuentro, miraba por todos lados buscando a alguien con la mirada pero el silencio y los vientos no señalaban a nadie ahí, se detuvo debajo la sombra de un árbol cansado de dar vueltas por esas tumbas y miró al suelo un momento, de pronto escuchó la voz de un hombre delante suyo levantando rápidamente la vista

-lo trajiste?-

-y mi paga?-reclamó el hombre

-la maletín primero niño, no me hagas olvidar tu parte-

-el "Virus-C Prototipo", me costó bastante y me dijeron que este es el único de su tipo por el momento-dijo el hombre acercándose al otro abriendo el maletín, dentro de ella había una pistola de inyección y un tipo de jeringas con el nombre de "Virus-C Prototipo01", con otros 5 ejemplares, el desconocido tomó sonriendo el maletín

-"que bellezas, aunque su costo era alto eso es lo de menos, el mercado negro está vendiendo últimamente muchas Bio-Armas, que mejor manera de deshacerme de Kennedy que con las armas que arruinaron su vida, con esto lo eliminaré en definitiva, Claire será mía para siempre"-pensaba el hombre

-oye y mi dinero?-insistió el otro, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos para dirigirle una mirada sombría y molesta, pero enseguida sonrío y le dijo

-claro como lo olvidé, está ahí-señaló el hombre, el otro miró hacía atrás y caminó algunos pasos para encontrarlo

-donde?-de repente para un susto, vio un agujero cavado en el suelo y una lápida que llevaba su nombre, se llevó un terrible susto-"pero que..."-como si el diablo apareció detrás suyo recibió una espantosa sensación ardiente en su espalda, había sido un disparo asustando a los cuervos haciéndolos volar al cielo, el hombre cayó al agujero y agonizando del dolor, al levantar la mirada casi sin fuerza ahí le estaban observando

-Piers!-gritó el hombre, solo para terminar su vida con una bala disparada a su cabeza, Nivans sonrió sin interés de sus últimas palabras

-ahí está tu dinero-y se marchó del lugar, con los cuervos volando a los alrededores y un susurró del viento callando siniestramente pero silencioso el cementerio

 **EN LOS SUEÑOS DE LEON **

-mírame...Claire por favor mírame!-exclamaba el castaño tomando a Claire del rostro, ambos estaban asustados, sus amigos se sujetaban con fuerza el helicóptero estaba perdiendo el control

-no! por favor no te vayas vas a morir!-respondió la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba tan asustada, como pudieron terminar así las cosas?, como podía terminar todo?...ahora que ambos iban a vivir un futuro...como padres

-no me va a pasar nada...te prometo que volveré por ti...cuando salgamos de esta...nos casaremos...criaremos a nuestro bebé y viviremos felices juntos...no me sigas...te amo-y Leon, saltó del helicóptero, con cuchillo en mano cayendo hacía aquella oscuridad que amenazaban con devorarlo, el rugido de una criatura se escuchó

 **AL DESPERTAR**

Leon de un susto abrió sus ojos de golpe, pero al sentir a la mujer en sus brazos, buscando mas comodidad se sintió aliviado al descubrir que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, sin embargo sentía tanto el deseo de que Claire le dijera "todo estás bien...no temas estamos a salvo", no sabia por qué, pero parecía tan real, en verdad recibió un susto, poco a poco la pelirroja fue levantando la vista y sonrió, el hizo lo mismo pero sin la felicidad verdadera

-ya amaneció?-preguntó ella bromeando

-asi es...-respondió el ocultando su miedo-ya es hora de irnos, no?...-preguntó el hombre, miró a otra dirección para que no le viera los ojos, estaba asustado

-claro-y ambos se pararon

Leon y Claire empezaron a caminar, los 2 tomados de la mano, la mujer estaba contenta mirando a su alrededor pero el agente no paraba de pensar en la pesadilla que tuvo, temía que se hiciera realidad, pero no estaba seguro el porqué, era imposible que una escena así de una pesadilla se volviese realidad, necesitaba tranquilizarse, no quería alarmar a Claire con un maldito sueño que tuvo, estaba tan distraído que no escuchó su amada hablarle

-Leon?-preguntó la mujer

-a...si...decías algo?-respondió el agente, mirando hacía ella

-dije que si quisieras ir a tomar un café?...que dices?-preguntó ella, aus sonrisa le encantaba, tan linda era cuando su sonrisa brillaba ante sus ojos, pero la sensación que tenía ahora contradecía todo lo que miraba, estaba muy incómodo

-si...creo que un café me caería bien-

-que te pasa?-

-no me pasa nada, no te preocupes-dijo el

Ella no muy convencida dudó, parecía estar preocupado por algo no era tan fácil mentirle, pero no quería molestarlo preguntando eso, si era algo personal entonces necesitaba darle su espacio, al final de cuentas el se lo iba a contar, lo amaba muchísimo no dejaba de mirarle el rostro, continuaron y llegar al café, se sentaron en una mesa alado de una ventana, tomaron sus ordenes cuando Leon empezó una charla, una que le hacía sentirse nervioso

-Claire...te quiero hacer una pregunta-dijo el agente

-dime-contestó la mujer, sus pedidos habían llegado y ella empezó a tomarlo al percibir la aroma deliciosa de esta

-has pensado...en...tener un bebe?-respondió el castaño algo desesperado

La pelirroja casi se ahogó con su café, le miró sorprendida y sonrojada, no podía creer que a Leon se le ocurriera preguntar algo así, no es de que no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, tampoco de que no lo amaba, ese tema era algo incómodo y mas aún de discutirlo en un café lleno de gente, se sentía rara y a la vez sonrojada, en ese momento la expresión del rostro de Leon era diferente al de ella, trató de decir algo pero se quedó sin palabras

-un...un bebe?-preguntó ella mirándolo sorprendida

-Claire yo...-el agente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle algo que no fuera estúpido, mas estúpido debía sentirse el mismo pensaba por haber mencionado dicha cosa...no sabía como disculparse o responder-por favor perdóname...no se en lo que estaba pensando...por favor...perdóname -y salió a toda prisa del lugar

Ella trató de seguirlo, pero algo en ella le decía a la pelirroja que se quedara, no pensaba con claridad pero esas palabras "bebé...una familia" hacían eco en su mente, se sentó con sonrisa, estaba muy feliz y a la vez tocando su corazón, estaba latiendo con fuerza

-un bebé-mencionó ella en voz baja

 **LAS 10:30 PM. CASA DE LEON**

El agente estaba sentado en un sofá, con la mirada al suelo y su pistola favorita en mano llenando de balas el cargador, seguía pensando en lo que había dicho en el café, había sido demasiado directo al preguntarle semejante cosa, no sabía como Claire se lo había tomado tampoco como se la iba a confrontar luego, la amaba tanto sin embargo como pareja...quizás aún no era el momento para dar ese paso, solo llevaban un mes de novios y derramó el vaso al preguntarle a Claire si pensaba en tener un bebé, el único sonido que daban a sonar sus oídos eran las balas que introducía al cargador de su arma, era verdad, solo un mes había pasado desde convertirse en novio de Claire Redfield, en 30 días había vivido las mejores de su vida, recordando cada cita y cada momento de alegría, aun tenía presente la primera noche antes de convertirse en el hombre mas afortunado, cuando Leon iba a pedirle a la pelirroja ser su compañero de la vida, aunque la cita no terminó como esperaba lo había logrado la noche siguiente, la primera había sido igual de fantástico, aún lo recordaba

 **FLASHBACK. CENTRO DE PATINAJE**

-cuando me invitaste a patinar pensé que ya sabías hacerlo-dijo la pelirroja abrazando a Leon evitando que cayera al suelo, ambos estaban en el hielo y el agente por mas que trataba de evitarlo no podía sostenerse adecuadamente

-pues...echando a perder se aprende-respondió el hombre sonriendo, era verdad la había invitado pensando que era fácil el pisar el hielo y deslizarse, aunque no era tan simple-aunque te vez increíble con esa ropa, pareces una doncella de hielo-

Claire se sonrojó con una sonrisa en su rostro tan lindo y delicado, llevaba puesta unos pantalones y chaqueta blancos, una camiseta negra y una bufanda oscura como la noche, su cabello suelto la hacía parecer una reina, se sentía tan afortunado al haberla conocido

-Leon S. Kennedy no me hagas comentarios tan galantes cuando tus pasos son tan torpes-contestó ella con sonrojo, era verdad, sus pasos eran malísimos, no podía sostenerse en lo absoluto y cuando se desprendía de la pelirroja caía resbalado al hielo, aunque se sentía avergonzada al sentir las miradas de algunas parejas expertas en patinar, no le importaba que se burlara alguien de ella por tener a semejante novato como su pareja, por todo lo contrario se sentía muy feliz al haber sido invitada, se divertía mucho con sus pasos tontos y caídas, nunca se aburría con el, el agente a pesar de ser horrible en el patinaje no le importaba para nada, lo miraba casi hipnotizada, la belleza singular de su ser era para morirse-la próxima vez traeré a un experto a que te repare esas piernas-

-quizás...y la próxima vez te llevaré a la antartida donde te sientas en casa, mi doncella de hielo-

Claire rió ante la broma de Leon, no podía dejar de sonreír por él nunca le aburría, se veía muy guapo y gracioso a la vez, cual si el tiempo se detuviese había olvidado por completo el patinaje al quedar observando su rostro, agradecía al destino por haber sido salvada por el, si no le hubiese conocido en Raccon City no sabría que sería de su vida, su amor por el era impenetrable, no ponía atención a nada mas que a su amado, observaba cada detalle cada parte de su rostro, era increíble, se sentía la chica mas afortunada del mundo, sin darse cuenta no notó que los movimientos de Leon iban progresando, empezaba a mejorar, "echando a perder se aprende", empezó a creer que sí-genial lo estás logrando-dijo ella-crees que estás listo para soltarte?-

-creo que ya lo tengo-entonces soltó la tibia y suave mano de la pelirroja, y empezaba a deslizarse sobre el hielo, Claire sonrió ante su avance había mejorada, estaba a punto de felicitarle cuando tan solo a 2 metros Leon se resbaló y cayó, varias parejas presentes se rieron, pero en especial Claire, el agente sonrió sin pena alguna la adoraba ver feliz, entonces la pelirroja se acercó a el-creo que aún tengo mucho por aprender-dijo el, recostado sobre el hielo-entonces ella le extendió su mano

-vamos por un helado?-le sonrió, el agente le dio una respuesta afirmativa acompañado de una sonrisa, tomó su mano, adoraba sentirla

 **TIENDA DE HELADO**

Observaba como llevaba su cuchara con ese frió postre a su boca, tenía tantas ganas de besarla ya imaginando la combinación perfecta entre ese rico helado y sus dulces labios, comiendo helados en un centro de patinaje, hasta parecían estar en un refrigerador!, pensaba Leon, Claire sintió una mirada pegada a ella, cual al darse cuenta el castaño empezó a comer su helado, aunque había sido demasiado tarde al darse cuenta Claire que su amado no dejaba de mirarla

Ambos dejaron sus helados a un lado sin terminar al dirigirse la mirada enamorada y enfocado, sus ojos clavados en aquellos bellos orbes de la mujer, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y un flequillo ocultando parte de su vista, sus labios formaban casi un corazón al cerrarse, aquel delicado y sublime rostro, dios la amaba tanto, no hubieron palabras, no necesitaban ser, Leon quería besarla tanto, pero ese paso aún le daba un miedo no podía pedirle que fuera su novia todavía, sentía que su valor por hacerlo se esfumaba al intentar decírselo, Claire lo miraba con mucho cariño, quería acariciarle su hermoso cabello, sabía lo que Leon estaba pensando, pero necesitaba saber si era capaz de decírselo, si no llegaba a pasar comprendía, ella tampoco tenía el valor para pedirle que fuera su novio

-"que esperas Kennedy?...dice lo"-pensaba Leon, una mano le temblaba-"no tengo valor...soy un cobarde...porqué no puedo decir esas palabras?, porqué siento que es tan difícil decirle..."quieres ser mi novia?"-discutía con si mismo el castaño

-"no puedo...me pone tan nerviosa pedirle...que sea mi novio, lo amo mas que mi vida, entonces porqué?, no puedo pedírselo?"-la chica apretó con fuerza el cono de su helado, se sentía presionada-"Leon es el amor de mi vida, el hombre con quien quiero vivir los días mas felices...la persona que iluminará mi alma, la luz que brillará cuando la oscuridad quiera devorarme, Leon...sé mi novio"-recitaba esas palabras en su mente, sus pensamientos estaban haciéndola suspirar

Claire no podía soportarlo, fue cuando tomó con sus manos el rostro de Leon, planteándole un beso dulce, el castaño se llevó una tan agradable y deseoso encanto de mas, le correspondió tan rápido como pudo, necesitaba de un beso, ajeno a los que los miraban la abrazó de la cintura aferrando su escultural y sensual cuerpo al suyo, cuando se separaron por tomar aire estaban sonrojados, sonriendo uno al otro, la pareja no encontraba palabras para decirle algo al otro, la pelirroja acariciaba la mejilla de Leon

-Claire...-

-si?-preguntó ella

-eres hermosa como la nieve, pero fría-respondió el, estremeciéndose al sentir la mano de la mujer

-fría?, cuando fue que me viste con una personalidad fría?-dudó ella, sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de su amado

-enserio Claire estás fría-

La chica pronto vio como su mano estaba manchando la mejilla acariciada de Leon, fue cuando sintió su mano muy fría y al comprobarlo, había sido su mano que había sido manchado por el helado, vio su cono y estaba aplastado, se ruborizó al darse cuenta de su pequeño descuido y por haber ensuciado de dulce postre el bello rostro del agente

-perdón Leon, no sé como pude ser tan tonta-enseguida tomó una servilleta y empezó a limpiar el rostro de su amado, se sentía avergonzada, cuando de pronto vio como Leon llevó su mano contra la suya en el rostro, lo apretaba contra su mejilla sutilmente, acción que la hizo sonreír tiernamente, sus miradas nuevamente se plantaron en el amor y luz que los cegaban, la habían pasado fantástico esa noche, todo parecía felicidad

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Leon sonrió al recordar aquella noche, había sido increíble, aunque no se habían pedido ser novios, aún había muchos días mas y quizás intentarlo de nuevo, había olvidado sus preocupaciones con dulces recuerdos, de alegría, amor y de aquella felicidad que recorría sus aires brindando momentos inolvidables, como Claire no habría nadie mas, sentía que una sola mirada de la pelirroja lo llevaba al paraíso, la quería cuidar para siempre, su amor era inexplicable, se quedó con los ojos cerrados en busca de mas bellos momentos por su mente, todo parecía felicidad

 **EN UNA GASOLINERA, EN ALGÚN POBLADO A 500 KM**

Estaba un grupo de muertos dispersos en el suelo, una camioneta en llamas y derramando gasolina, estaba una mujer entre los muertos sonriendo

\- me tomó algo de tiempo...pero por fin tengo el control completo de mi cuerpo, tal como se suponía que funcionaría mi creación...-entonces vio ante ella un cuerpo que trataba de pararse, cosa que no fue permitida cuando ella impactó un tentáculo en su espalda, matándolo al instante-cambiaron los papeles Leon...ahora yo soy la que te perseguirá a ti hasta el final-sacó un cigarro para fumarlo y además sacó su aparato de comunicación mostrando la foto del mencionado-en cuanto a ti Claire Redfield...cachorrita...no serás una piedra mas en mi zapato...los débiles como tu pudrirán en el infierno-

Entonces tomó su cigarro y lo arrojó a la gasolina derramada de la camioneta para alejarse caminando sonriendo confiada y con orgullo, fue cuando la gasolinera explotó


	8. Capítulo 08-Amenazas al Corazón

**ILUMÍNAME_EL_ALMA_CLAIRE_X_LEON**

 **CAPITULO 8: AMENAZAS AL CORAZÓN. PARTE 1**

-espero que estés lista-

-claro que lo estoy Leon, pero no me has dicho cuales eran nuestras órdenes, creo que me la debes Leon por despertarme a las 3:00 de la mañana-respondió la mujer, llenando la cabina de su escopeta de corredora negra con balas, vestida con una camisa negra, pantalones marones y botas color chocolate, un cinturón de municiones y una pistola

-Hunnigan me contactó hace una hora, dice que dieron aviso sobre el avistamiento de un A.B.O ( ARMA BIO ORGÁNICA ) en una planta nuclear-contestó el castaño, serio y sin apartar la mirada del camino

-planta nuclear?-preguntó Helena sorprendida y a la vez confusa

-así es, era secreto que la planta de "energía limpia" era en realidad una de energía atómica, sin embargo la iban a cerrar lugar de todos modos, por temor a que hubiera un accidente-

-no puede ser-dijo ella, apretando fuertemente su arma-solo espero que no pase a mayores esto, si en verdad hay un A.B.O en ese lugar debemos eliminarlo antes lo haga con la ciudad-cargó la última bala, y miró determinada mente la ventana

-no te preocupes, no pasará nada-respondió el agente

El agente conducía preocupado de una forma, no podía creer que hubiera un A.B.O en la ciudad, no, no podía ser así...las cosas se le salieran de control y se libra otro ataque bioterrorista, no podía dejar que eso ocurriera y de ser así, quizás todos se infectaran, hasta su propia novia, no...ella era demasiado fuerte para dejarse morder por un zombi, pero contra la ciudad, sacudió la cabeza para no seguir pensando en ello

 **EN EN EL PUERTO DE UNA PLANTA NUCLEAR**

Leon y Helena llegaron al puerto, el lugar parecía estar abandonado por el silencio y la negrura del cielo, la mujer apretó su escopeta mientras que el castaño sacó su Silver Ghost, vestido con una camisa negra y chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, pantalones grises y botas de montaña marones

-mira este lugar...parece un pueblo fantasma-dijo sarcásticamente Helena, preparada para lo que sea

-tal vez no...entremos-respondió su compañero-no dejes que el silencio te engañe, oculta cosas terribles-

Y hablando de terrible, se sintió terrible por haber preocupado a Claire, antes de haber llegado hasta ahí le había hablado para informarle sobre lo que ocurría, ella había insistido en acompañarlo cual le costó mucho trabajo hacer que se quedara en casa, la había alarmado de tal forma que no paraba de pensar si en cualquier momento podría llegar por el, no quería arriesgarla al peligro de nuevo, no después de Raccon City, había pasado por muchas experiencias malas y no podía permitirle presenciar eso de nuevo

 **DENTRO DE LA PLANTA**

Leon y Helena entraron, todo parecía estar solo nada se movía, varias maquinarias del lugar estaban dañadas desprendiendo chispas, las luces estaban con poca energía y apenas alcanzaba distinguir claramente el techo, el agente se sentía incómodo y a su vez quemando energías por los nervios

-esto no se ve nada bien, que habrá pasado aquí?-preguntó la castaña, apuntando con su arma a diferentes direcciones, ambos habían subido un puente colgante para obtener mejor vista

-este lugar está muerto-respondió el agente

De pronto una explosión se libró, el puente se había sacudido tanto que ambos fueron arrojados cayendo bruscamente al suelo, el agente había caído encima una mesa y rodó abajo esta dolorido, se reincorporó lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hacia Helena la ayudó a levantarse, el ambiente se iluminaba por el fuego de la explosión dejando la planta a color rojo

-vamos...vamos Helena...tenemos que salir vayámonos!-dijo Leon tomándola y tratando de avanzar, si realmente estaban en una planta nuclear iban a morir de seguir adentro

En ese momento hubo otra explosión mas fuerte que la primera, pero esta vez acompañado de un rugido se escuchó un tipo de monstruo el suelo empezó a temblar, Leon sintió como una bestia corría en dirección hacia ellos, escondió rápidamente a su amiga y después cargó su arma, apuntó hacía donde sintió que se aproximaba la criatura, pero el humo del fuego que salía de las máquina le hacía la vista nula, pero por instinto apuntó hacía arriba y estaba en lo cierto, el mutante había dado un salto, vio como un puño iba a aplastarlo de un golpe, pero Leon logró alejarse, el A.B.O cayó al suelo, provocando que el humo se desvaneciera, las luces empezaron a apagarse

Leon no pudo distinguir a la criatura, solo podía ver una enorme silueta, parecía tener 3 brazos, la criatura empezó a avanzar hacia el, Leon ya se había imaginado que el causante de la destrucción de la planta había sido un A.B.O, pero no lo había imaginado así

Leon retomó su valor y decidió lanzar una granada a la criatura, pero el impacto del explosivo no le provocó daño alguno, el monstruo empezó a avanzar mas rápido hacía el, el castaño sacó su pistola, pero esta vez lo disparo contra las cadenas de una grúa que cargaba una enorme caja, la caja se había incendiado a causa de la granada que había arrojado anteriormente, las cadenas se rompieron al instante cayendo encima del A.B.O, Leon enseguida tomó a su amiga y empezaron a correr

-rápido no lo detendrá por mucho!-grito el castaño, procurando salir a tiempo antes que aquel monstruo regresara

 **EN LOS CIELOS DE WASHINGTON**

-aquí la unidad de combate aéreo "Black Hawk 170", cambio-dijo el piloto del helicóptero

-unidad 170, cambio-respondió la voz de alguien al otro lado del aparato-órdenes de la agencia D.S.O, sus órdenes son apoyar a Leon Kennedy y Helena Harper quienes deberán neutralizar a un A.B.O que se había reportado en la planta nuclear, elimínelo-respondió la voz

-copiado, cambio y fuera-y puso en curso el helicóptero

 **EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA FÁBRICA**

El castaño después de salir, ocultó a Helena detrás una caja de cargo, estaba ciertamente lastimada de una pierna y no había sido bueno, al voltear la fábrica se iba cubriendo en llamas, Leon sacó su arma al ver al A.B.O salir del lugar, caminaba sobre el fuego, pero todavía no lograba distinguirlo no podía verlo con claridad, la luz de las llamas de la explosión no fue suficiente para verlo a los ojos, Leon empezó a dispararle, eso provoco que la criatura se molestara y empezó a correr hacía el, Helena no podía dejar a su compañero a la suerte por lo que rápidamente se levantó tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía y con su escopeta le empezó a disparar

-oye tu!...hey!...-gritó ella tratando de llamarle la atención

El agente lanzó otra granada, esta vez entre las piernas para colapsarlo, al lograrlo concentró sus municiones en la cabeza y empezó a disparar, pero el monstruo rápidamente se reincorporó, la criatura molesto, dio un gran salto y se lanzó hacía Leon, estaba por caerle encima cuando un misil se impactó contra él estallando en el cielo, Helena y su amigo no esperaban apoyo, pero quizás lo necesitaban

-estás aquí para ayudarnos?-preguntó la mujer activando su comunicador

-así es, yo los cubro-pero justo en ese momento, la bestia le arrojó un enorme trozo de metal

-cuidado!-advirtió Leon

El piloto logró hacer a un lado su helicóptero, se había asustado un poco casi estuvo apunto de ser partido a la mitad, la criatura era poco visible y la gran cantidad de humo negro que salía de ese lugar nublaba sus ojos al tratar de verlo, la luz del helicóptero no ayudaba en mucho, el monstruo se paró donde se había estrellado, sin embargo cayó de rodillas al recibir daño

-con que quieres jugar rudo?... toma esto-el piloto abrió fuego contra el A.B.O, Leon y Helena hicieron lo mismo, hasta que había caído derrotado al suelo

-es suficiente!-exclamó Leon

Ambos de sus compañeros obedecieron, pero otra explosión los deslumbro proviniendo donde había caído el monstruo, Leon fue ante ese punto para averiguar algo, pero no había nada mas que llamas, un cráter en el suelo, no encontraba su cadáver o rastro de el, no tenía sentido, hasta que un largo y delgado brazo se iba acercando a el silenciosamente

-Leon cuidado!-advirtió Helena

-que?...-justo en ese momento recibió un golpe por detrás de su espalda y fue lanzado al pared violentamente

-diablos!-exclamó el piloto del helicóptero

Iba a volver a abrir fuego, pero lo que ninguno esperaba es que la criatura cargara en sus brazos una máquina, la mujer pudo distinguir que maquina era y empezó a correr detrás del monstruo, no era nada bueno, era el reactor de fusión y si le disparaba a eso, quizás ocurriría lo mismo que el famoso accidente de Chernóbil, así que Helena le disparaba a los pies para hacerlo tropezar, pero el intento fue inútil, corría rápidamente la bestia estaba huyendo, como si supiera que había cumplido con su trabajo, con un brinco saltó al mar abierto a gran velocidad, por lo que fue imposible alcanzarlo

-Leon!-Helena fue corriendo hacía el

-Helena...que pasó?-le preguntó tocando la parte de atrás de su cabeza

-escapó-respondió la chica decepcionada

Leon...al escuchar eso…se levantó, el piloto del helicóptero también se decepcionó, el trió había fracasado en su misión, el agente no sentía culpa por nadie excepto por si mismo, habí dejado al monstruo escapar por haber bajado la guardia uno segundos, no podía aceptar que se le había ido de las manos, ahora no sabía que podría pasar, ahora se imaginaría lo que haría el presidente al enterarse de eso

 **EN LA OFICINA DEL PRESIDENTE,EN LA CASA BLANCA **

-escapó?-el presidente estaba decepcionado mirando a Leon, Helena y al piloto del helicóptero que los había apoyado, los 3 igualmente tristes por su fracaso-según informes, la criatura se robó un reactor de fusión nuclear, si estuvo trabajando para alguien...saben la gran cantidad de daño que podría causar?-

-señor con todo respeto, no pudimos detenerlo nos tomó desprevenidos, no sabíamos que se había robado dicha cosa, pero para que lo querría?, acaso lo ve como un juguete?-dijo Helena sarcásticamente

-no se trata de un juguete...pero eso no es lo que quiero saber...lo que quiero saber es...quien está detrás de todo esto-contestó el presidente apartando su vista de la ventana

-señor si me permite hablar...quizás podamos atraparlo antes que ocurra un desastre o ataque bioterrorista, si estaba bajo control entonces debió de llevárselo a donde su amo, si podríamos llamarlo así, pudiera transformar al reactor de fusión en una bomba entonces quizás podamos encontrarlos antes que...-explicaba Leon, pero fue interrumpido

-como seria eso posible?...si pudiera ser cierto lo que dices la persona que podría existir como el responsable de esto, ya habrá terminado su trabajo y lo lleve a alguna ciudad donde pueda denotarlo-dijo el presidente, Leon se quedó sin habla bajando de nuevo la mirada

-además de eso acaso no han oído hablar sobre el accidente o quizás ataque bio-terrorista en una gasolinera a 500 km de la ciudad?-cual sus agentes negaron con la cabeza-hablaremos luego de eso, lo importante ahora es del reactor de fusión

-cuando empezamos la persecución entonces?-preguntó Helena

-ustedes 2 no irán-respondió el presidente

-pero...por que?-Leon se acercó a el

-quedaran inactivos por un tiempo, cuando este resuelto este problema, volverán...por que?...por que no quiero que pongan en riesgo la operación...Leon...Helena...no me hagan mas preguntas sobre esto, es mi decisión, volverán hasta nuevo aviso...-dijo el presidente tomándolo de los hombros-aprovecha esta oportunidad, podrás estar mas tiempo con tu novia, no la decepciones por tu trabajo-y después se retira del cuarto acompañado por varios agentes y el piloto de helicópteros

-entonces que?, eso es todo?, nos vamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados?-se quejaba la mujer recargándose contra la pared y cruzándose de brazos

-no podemos hacer nada...si el presidente quiere que estemos fuera de esto...obedeceré sin preguntar mas-contestó Leon mirando el techo deprimido-le fallamos al presidente y quizás al país, supongo que tiene razón al dejarnos fuera de esto-dijo Leon, luego se acercó a cierta persona que estaba sin decir algo, vestido con su traje de piloto y con el casco puesto, mirando la nada cual al esta cerca Leon añadió-oye...gracias por la ayuda de anoche-

-no hay problema, hacía mi trabajo-respondió el sujeto

-Leon Kennedy-se presentó, dando la mano para estrecharlo

-mi nombre es Michael Rivers-respondió quitándose el casco, revelando su rostro (si quieren imagínenlo como quieran porque no lo voy a poner aquí)

Ese nombre, "Michael" le hizo recordar a cierta persona que se llamaba casi igual, Mike, aquel piloto de helicóptero que le había ayudado en españa, al rescatar a la hija del presidente Ashley Graham de Los Iluminados, al proponer verse por unos tragos murió por ese malnacido de Saddler, ese tipo le agradaba, al estrecharse sus manos se sonrieron entonces el sujeto se retiró del lugar, Helena vio la escena sonriendo, típico de Leon

-haces amigos bastante rápido-dijo la mujer caminando hacía el

-quizás...creo que debemos irnos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-dijo el hombre

-me saludas mucho a Claire-respondió Helena, saliendo primera de la habitación con una sonrisa, Leon hizo lo mismo

-mujeres-pronunció para si mismo

 **CASA DE CLAIRE, EN LA SALA**

La pelirroja estaba sentada en un sofá tamaño familiar con las manos en el corazón, lucía preocupada y nerviosa, Leon no había llamado en ningún momento cosa que la hacía sentirse peor, su hermano y cuñada habían salido a una cita, no había nadie para consolarla o decirle que su amado agente estaba bien, que su misión fue un éxito y que no había nada de que preocuparse, pero no, la tenía comiéndose las uñas dando vueltas por la sala bastante preocupada, iba a arrancarse los pelos y volverse loca hasta que alguien abrió la puerta, al voltear llegó quien la tenía aborde de la locura

Tenía ganas de ir ante el y golpearlo, darle una buena paliza a no dejarla preocupada de es forma, pero en lugar de eso corrió a sus brazos estrechándolo con fuerza, el hizo lo mismo, cual se sintió feliz al ver que se había preocupado por el

-Leon...maldito idiota me tenías tan preocupada, porqué no me llamaste?-preguntó ella abrazando a su hombre con mucha fuerza

-si me dejáras respirar te explicaría-respondió el con la respiración pesada y voz ronca, Claire lo soltó con una pequeña risa ante su comentario

-Leon...me quedé esperando toda la noche después de tu llamada?, en que estabas pensando?, pude ayudarte-reclamó ella

-amor en verdad lo siento pero no quería arriesgarte ante esa situación-

-tan peligroso era?, que fue lo que paso?-preguntó ella

Leon se quedó sin palabras un momento, no sabía como responder ante eso cual si le decía la verdad entraría en pánico, aunque quizás no, ella era Claire Redfield, no perdería la cabeza por un A.B.O que había robado un reactor nuclear, lo haya llevado a un lugar desconocido y denotarlo quizás en una ciudad matando a millones de personas, lo que le importaba en ese momento era estar con su pelirroja, no preocuparla por su trabajo

-amor no te preocupes por eso, lo importante ahora es que tengo el día libre-susurró a su oídos, causando un shock muy agradable en la chica-quieres hacer algo en especial?-

-dímelo tu-respondió la mujer, rodeando su cuello así como sus manos rodearon su cintura, pegándola mas a su cuerpo

Leon aprovechó el momento y la abrazo, pero no un abrazo común, le rodeó todo su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos fuertes y la levantó del suelo, se llamó así mismo pervertido por estar sintiendo sus senos apretarse en su pecho, pero le encantaba cuando la abrazaba sentía que era el único hombre que la hacia feliz, el único hombre que existía para ella, el único hombre que la podía llenar de placeres y alegría, solo estando cerca de ella se sentía vivo, se sentía invencible, único, sentía que solo ella estaba en el mundo, se sentía mas que todo...amado

Empezó a besarle el cuello, los hombros y de ahí bajo a los pechos, puso su rostro en medio de ellos comenzándolos a besar, se podía sentir el latido de ella eso le excitaba, Claire se dejó llevar, disfrutaba el momento que estaba viviendo con Leon, nunca había tenido relaciones con alguien, se sentía torpe, nunca sintió que era una seductora, que su cuerpo era un regalo de los dioses o que en verdad era hermosa, solo quería demostrarle al castaño con caricias lo que ella sentía por él, Leon la acomodó mejor, la ayudó a recostarse sobre el sofá, se quedó asombrado viendo, ese cuerpo bien formado, ahora se lo imaginaba sin ninguna prenda, pero en ese momento tenía en mente otra cosa, ahora su atención estaba en ella, su cuerpo estaba listo para ser poseído por él, nada más por él, ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima, se veía nerviosa

-tranquila…- le dijo Leon-de verdad quieres esto?- murmuró el, no deseaba que la chica se viera obligada a hacerlo

-Te quiero a ti, Leon- provocándolo- te quiero a ti- repitió la pelirroja, pero esta vez con fuerza para que a él le quedara claro

Leon ya no necesitó nada más que escuchar, la sinceridad con que había hablado la pelirroja fue suficiente para que continuara con el propósito que ambos habían tenido desde el comienzo, dirigió sus labios detrás de su oreja, y acariciaba dulcemente el suave lóbulo, en tanto la pelirroja intentaba desabotonar su camisa, cuando lo logró lo arrojó a quien sabe de la habitación, dejando ver su bien y trabajado cuerpo, parecía un santo, no esperó mas y los empezó a acariciar pasando sus manos con mucha impaciencia pero con calidez los músculos de el, su boca comenzó un suave recorrido desde su oreja hasta capturar nuevamente sus labios, pero ahora no tenía un límite, así que continuó hasta llegar a la suave piel de su cuello, disfrutando de la respiración agitada de ella

Sus manos curiosas comenzaron a retirar definitivamente la blusa de la mujer, la tenía delante de él con ese sujetador negro de encaje levantando adecuadamente sus senos, dejó ir un ligero gemido, la verdad era que eso no se lo esperaba, pero sin duda, había sido una gran sorpresa, confiado gracias al gesto de la chica, Leon se lamió nuevamente las mejillas disfrutando por unos segundos más la bonita prenda que adornada su cuerpo, ella respondió a ese gesto sonrojándose encantada, abrió los brazos, invitándolo a tomar posesión de su cuerpo con totalidad, quería demostrarle que todo lo que tenía era de él, después de tanto tiempo merecían gozarse mutuamente

Leon empezó a acariciar sus muslos, ella liberaba pequeños gemidos ante esas caricias, le pareían tan rica sensación, el agente besó su cuello bajando a los pechos de ella, cual quedó observando con mucha atención, eran tan provocadores, lindos, era perfectos, y lo mejor de todo es que los tenía para el, llevó sus manos a sus labios de nuevo mientras que acariciaba los senos de ella, dándoles un buen masaje, ella gemía llena de placer no podía evitarlo, en verdad su hombre sabía complacerla, el agente llevó sus manos a la espalda de ella, buscando sutilmente el seguro del brasier de ella mientras la acariciaba, la pelirroja de inmediato supo sus intenciones cuando decidió ayudarlo, alzó un poco su cuerpo dejando mas libertad a esas talentosas manos, el castaño logró su objetivo y lentamente retiró el brasier de ella, dejando libres esos senos que Leon tanto deseaba ver, se quedó quieto un minuto mirándolas, le parecían tan perfectos, no podía compararse con nadie, el agente volvió a lo que hacía, empezó a recorrer a besos loa senos de ella mientras que sus manos la jalaban a su cuerpo lo mas que podía, besaba sutilmente sus pechos y mordía suavemente sus pezones, no quería lastimar ese cuerpo ni un poco, Claire solo gemía, abrazándolo mas contra si y acariciando su cabello

-Leon...-pronunció la mujer, antes de estallar de un buen goce

-si?-preguntó el, se detuvo a lo que hacía y la miró con atención, estaba muy sonrojada pero a la vez su rostro reflejaba la ansiedad de más

-te amo-respondió ella

-yo también-

Leon entonces la continuó besando, acariciando a mayor escala los muslos de la chica, quería retirarle los shorts que llevaba, pero tuvo una idea para hacerlo, fue cuando se detuvo y tomó a la chica en sus brazos, ella se sorprendió un poco ante eso, ambos se miraron y fue cuando ella preguntó

-que sucede Leon?, adonde me llevas?-preguntó ella aferrándose mas a el-me estás secuestrando?-dijo con una pequeña risa

-no pero sería divertido, déjame llevarte al cielo-respondió seductoramente a sus oídos, la chica se estremeció

-me vas a matar...-dijo nada mas, con tono de burla y felicidad, fue cuando el agente la tumbó de nuevo al sofá

 **AÉREO PUERTO** **DE WASHIGTON**

Llegó a la calle afuera del aeropuerto para esperar un taxi, llevaba equipaje y con una mirada fría, estaba de vuelta a la ciudad, miró a una dirección al haber escuchado su nombre, sonrió al ver la chica que había ido a recibirlo

-Jake!-exclamó la chica, emocionada de verlo y corriendo hacía el, para abrazarlo lo mas fuerte que podía

-que tal superchica?, como estás!?-preguntó igual de emocionado, pero profundamente era enojo lo que sentía

-estoy muy bien-respondió ella, acariciando su espalda sutilmente

-eso es lo mejor..."lo mejor"-pensó el, mientras que ella no podía verle el rostro cambió a una expresión lleno de odio-"Kennedy"-pronunció en su mente, con todo el oido e ira acumulado

 **SUEÑO DE LEON**

Estaba solo parado en medio de una fábrica siniestro, oscuro, silencioso, todo de mal olor y manchado de sangre, enfrente suyo estaba una silueta de sombra, ambos se miraban directamente sin mover un músculo, esperaban hasta el más mínimo ruido, no faltaba mucho y la bomba detonaría, si tuviera que aceptar hasta el costo de su propía vida con tal que sus amigos escaparan...lo haría, no tenía nada mas que un cuchillo, faltaban solo 10 segundos mas para ponerle fin a todo, ya no daría marcha atrás

-Leon!-exclamó el A.B.O, empezando a correr hacía el, no podía soportarlo mas si el no era suyo, no sería de nadie

El solo la miró aproximarse, mientras que apretaba su cuchillo, la que Claire le había regalado, cerró los ojos, todo iba a terminar y el futuro de su amada y futuro bebé...ahora dependían de el, si dejaba aquel criatura viva, nunca los dejaría en paz, no podía permitir eso, no...no podía, una lágrima cayó al suelo...por su futuro hijo...por ella

-"todo terminó Claire...al fin podrás gozar de la paz, que tanto deseaste"-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, no correría mas de la realidad, no podía ni quería hacerlo mas, sus piernas lo movieron tán rápido hacía aquel monstruo oscuro, con su cuchillo iba a matarla de una vez por todas, cuando chocaron sus armas, la bomba detonó

 **AL DESPERTAR DEL SUEÑO**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, nuevamente y en la realidad, no podía ser...de nuevo tuvo otro de esas pesadillas, despertó sudado, y con sus manos temblando, apenas podía recobrar la conciencia al darse cuenta que estaba en el sillón, Claire estaba a lado de sí acostada, con una sabana protegiéndola del frió, y lo curioso es que estaba con su blusa puesta, el tambien llevaba su ropa puesta cual no recordaba que ninguno de los 2 se los haya puesto de nuevo, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, estaba asustado así como su corazón latía aceleradamente, si pudiera pagar por no volver a tener pesadillas como esas, daría una fortuna, pero por alguna razón, la pesadilla que tuvo era casi tan realista como la anterior que había tenido

-"porqué...porqué otra vez?"-se preguntaba Leon mirando al suelo, lleno de confusión y algo que odiaba, el miedo, era un sentimiento poderoso

Había tenido otra pesadilla, y había sido tan real como la primera, pero no podía haber manera que los sueños, pudiesen dejarlo lleno de miedo en el interior, confusión, dolor, sudor en la frente y su corazón latía a alta velocidad, si existiera la esperanza se preguntaba…donde estaba ahora que lo necesitaba, necesitaba respuestas a lo que lo estaba molestando, pero...

-Leon...-pronunció la pelirroja, estirando un brazo para abrazar su pierna, seguía dormida, Leon sonrió ante la acción de la chica, pero la preocupación de nuevo lo cegó al segundo

Ya no estaba seguro de que era real o no, no podía vivir así, su relación con Claire era maravilloso no pasaban por las lágrimas o dolor, sin embargo, ahora algo...amenazaba a su corazón, algo que no sabía controlar, si sus pesadillas eran juegos sucios de la mente iría con un psiquiatra, pero si fuesen de verdad a pasar, no podía dejar que destruyeran lo que le esperaba en su futuro, ahora que volvió a escuchar esa noticia en su mente, el de tener un bebé

Leon miró de frente cuando vio una hoja en la mesa, la cual no recordaba ver antes de haber entrado la sala, lo tomó y leyó en su mente

" _Leon, mi querido futuro cuñado, Claire, mi querida pelirroja, pero que travesuras estaban haciendo?, había regresado a casa por unas cosas y los encuentro...durmiendo "muy rico" y con muy poquita ropa, jajaja no podía creerlo, son unos asquerosos, tienen suerte que Chris no los había encontrado así antes que yo, de lo contrario, adiós Leon. Quiero decirles que Chris y yo llegaremos tarde, ya que en estos momentos, estamos teniendo la cita de nuestras vidas, así que por favor no hagan nada mas ayá de su imaginación, quien sabe...quizás un bebé no sería apropiado en tan solo un mes de noviazgo, no lo creen?, Leon si encontraste esto, yo fui quien cubrió a Claire con la sabana y la había vestido de nuevo, maldito pervertido jejeje, Claire si eres tú la que encontró esto, te digo que no podía resistir si le dí un pequeño masaje a los músculos de tu amado, perdón querida pero es que no lo resistí jaja_

 _Volvemos pronto a casa, ya quiero el regalo especial que tanto me había ocultado Chris, lo amo tanto, Leon y Claire no me hagan tía tan pronto jeje. Besos"_

Después de leer eso Leon se dejó caer a sofá, no podía creer que alguien los había encontrado con el pecho desnudo y durmiendo encima del otro en la sala, solo de pensar en la reacción de Jill al verlos así le hacía sentir vergüenza, miró a su lado y ahí seguía Claire durmiendo plácidamente, el sonrió al verla así, dormía como un ángel, una hermosa ángel que fue enviada para el, acercó su mano con cautela para acariciar ese sutil y hermoso rostro, tan delicado con el petálo de una flor, la amaba mas que su vida, rondaba por su mente esas palabras, "tendremos un bebé juntos", las que había pronunciado en su pesadilla, no podía ocultar cierta felicidad si eso fuese cierto, pero lo que recientemente había vivido con Claire, no habían ido demasiado lejos, cual hacía menos posible la posibilidad de tener...un hijo

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD, CASA DE SHERRY**

-una cena entre amigos?-

-así es, de hecho siempre había querido conocer a Claire Redfield con mas detalles, ya que quiero agradecerla por haber cuidado tan bien a mi niña en el incidente de Raccon City-respondieron, su novia se le acercó para darle un beso y luego de separarse, continuó-además de platicar un poco con tu amigo Leon, el súper agente secreto del gobierno-dijo con tono sarcástico al último

-oye no digas eso, cierto tal vez sea un poco creído o el sábelo todo como agente de confianza de los presidentes del país, pero es una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, me salvó en Raccon City junto a mi casi mamá, me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para seguir adelante y por eso lo quiero mucho-explicaba Sherry peinándose frente al espejo-"lo quiero como si fuera mi padre"-

Jake, solo dirigió una mirada de odio al suelo, detestaba cuando Sherry, su superchica decía eso, pero sonrió al final para si mismo y con una malicia que hacía una mueca en su rostro

-"Kennedy"-

-de acuerdo cielo los llamaré-dijo Sherry al terminar de ordenar su cabello, tomando su teléfono sin recibir respuesta de su amante

 **CASA DE CLAIRE, CUARTO DE BAÑO**

El agua caía sobre sus cabellos empapando su cabeza, la verdad estaba muy callado, no podía pronunciar nada después de haber despertado, cerró el agua y se miró al espejo, de verdad que negaba aquello, un hijo?, o hija en sus brazos, sonaba tan maravilloso, desde hace muchos años no se imaginaba a si mismo con una bella novia, y que en cualquier momento le llegara la fabulosa noticia de que, iba a ser padre, desde que fue asignado a ser policía en Raccon City creyó que sería un eterno soltero, pero ahora tenía a una hermosa pelirroja, quien salvó del horror de aquel infierno que se había convertido esa ciudad, simplemente, estaba eternamente agradecido con el destino al toparse con ella

Se miró al espejo, las gotas de aquella agua fría sobre deslizándose sobre su rostro se sentía bien, se daría una ducha si quisiese pero algo volvió a molestar su cabeza, pensaba que...como tomaría Claire la noticia sobre un bebé que soñaba para ellos 2?, aceptaría ser su esposa?, vivir una vida juntos como padres?, o se alejaría de el, se daba esa estúpida pensando que Claire no lo amaba, pero todo lo que habían vivido señalaba lo contrario, pero pensó si el bebé fuese a llegar a sus vidas, no sería por arte de magia, ambos tenían relaciones sin embargo no gozaban del todo, ambos se cuidaban y no se pasaban o llegaban demasiado lejos al hacerlo, era un sueño nada mas, pero uno que anhelaba volverse realidad

-Leon!, cuanto tiempo llevarás ahí?-

El agente reaccionó y sonrió al escuchar su voz, se secó con una toalla alado y salió del cuarto de baño, al salir estaba la pelirroja cambiada de ropa, unos lindos shorts azules, una camisa negra, unas botas marones y su cabello como siempre, a Leon le pareció bastante atractiva, no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza, la chica se le acercó y le rodeó el cuello, el correspondió a la cintura y se dieron un corto beso

-bien, nos vamos?-

-a donde?-preguntó el castaño

-hace un momento Sherry me llamó a invitarnos a comer y hacer unas compras al super mercado, que tuviéramos tiempo de vernos, y platicar un poco-respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo dulcemente y con una mirada suplicante-que dices vamos?-

-claro hermosa, después de todo nuestra pequeña merece pasar el tiempo con sus queridos padres-murmuró Leon al final, cerrando los ojos y con la cabeza observando al techo

-espera, que?-preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja, no podía creerlo que fue lo que dijo?

\- n-o no nada, vámonos que se hará tarde-argumentó rápidamente el castaño, soltándose del abrazo y colocándose su chaqueta-vamos-respondió el, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta, Claire lo miró sorprendida, pero había escuchado claramente lo que su querido agente había susurrado, no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa, cuando tomó un chaleco color crema y saliendo de la casa

 **EN UN HOTEL, CUARTO DE BAÑO**

-estoy lista-

Se miraba al espejo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, reía par ella, estaba de vuelta mirándose al espejo, un rostro falso, una voz perfectamente imitado, y una persona quien casi nadie conocía, una mujer roja, frente a ella estaba una foto con el rostro de un hombre, lo tomó y mirando la fotografía fríamente susurró

-Leon...tu...serás...mío-luego tomó otra foto en su mano, lo miró con desprecio total-en cuanto a ti cachorrita, no te encariñes tanto con Leon, el reloj está en marcha-le tenía una amenaza, una terrible... amenaza al corazón


	9. Capítulo 09-Amenazas al Corazon2

**ILUMÍNAME_EL_ALMA_CLAIRE_X_LEON**

 **CAPITULO 9: AMENAZAS AL CORAZÓN. PARTE 2**

 **CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Estaban platicando mientras que iban tomados de la mano, su chica miraba lo mucho que había a su alrededor, y cada 5 minutos lo jalaba a mirar juntos un vestido que miraba a través de los vidrios, a Leon le parecía una niña pidiéndole un caramelo pero eso la hacía quererla mas, no pensaba que Claire le gustase la ropa de ese modo, pero era divertido siendo jalado por ella de esa manera, se entretenía casi por cualquier cosa, admiraba eso, al estar cerca de su punto de encuentro, ambos se sostuvieron de las manos y se miraron un momento, ambos sonriendo uno al otro se dirigieron unas palabras

-bien, seré breve nuestros amigos deben ya estar esperándonos, hace poco recibí un mensaje de texto de Jill, me parece que está por aquí con mi hermano, así que si los vez por favor ocúltate, ya sabes mi todo poderoso hermano no me quiere ver junto a un súper agente secreto-dijo la pelirroja

-hermosa acaso crees que le tengo miedo?, cierto nuestro lazo de amistad no es muy buena, pronto verás como convenzo a tu hermano que soy el hombre ideal para su tan bella y valiente hermana, te cuidare hasta el fin-

-tonto, eso no se discute siempre será así, ya eres mi hombre ideal-le sonrió, abrazando a su agente con un duro apretón, al separarse le puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, le sonrió coquetamente-si te portas bien en esta cita, tendrás un premio al final del día-

-por eso mi amada pelirroja, no se discute-

Le plantó un dulce beso a esos labios tan tentadores, rojos y dulces, les encantaba y lo mejor de todo es que eran solo par el, la abrazó por la cintura, fuerte pero delicadamente, aferrando ese perfecto y sensual cuerpo, tan detallado como un ángel caído contra el suyo, ella puso sus manos sobre el pecho del castaño, sintiendo como el corazón de Leon aceleraba, bombardeando contra su pecho, fue un beso largo, cual deseaban que durara toda la eternidad, pero la falta de aire y miradas de la gente los hizo separarse sonrojados

-bueno, vamos, creo que a pasado una eternidad después de esto-comentó juguetonamente el castaño

-dejaremos esto pendiente-le guiñó un ojo la chica, y empezó a caminar, Leon se le quedó mirando, en verdad estaba hermosa, su cabello, sus largas piernas, su cintura, ese cuerpo tan encantador, Leon se sintió torpe al no haberse fijado en ella desde que la conoció, pensó que quizás algo mas que amistad pudo haber nacido quella terrible noche, pero había sido cegado por la belleza radical de Ada Wong al toparse con ella, demonios y pensando que ella lo quiso, pero una sonrisa se le dibujó al pensar en los momentos mas felices de su vida que pasó junto a Claire, la mayor partede su felicidad, la fuente el origem de sus sonrisas e interminable felicidad en su corazón, eran por ella, la amaba-oye te quedarás ahí parado o que?-preguntó la pelirroja, sacando a Leon de sus pensamientos

\- s-i si, ya voy-respondió el, ella continuó y el seguía admirándola de lejos, sonriendo a sus espaldas dándole miles de halagos con la mente, pero en fin, fue tras ella, pensaba que, nada podría arruinar el día

 **EN UN PEQUEÑO RESTAURANT**

Estaban sentados 2 novios conversando, entre pequeñas risas y chistes, parecían dirtirse, se veían felices juntos, el castaño y la pelirroja se acercaron lentamente sin llamar la atención, no querían arruinar lo que quizás era el mejor momento de la vida de la pequeña rubia, se veía muy feliz con Jake, aunque siendo hijo del peor hombre que pudo existir, era el salvador en la vida de la pequeña Birkin, Claire y Leon sonrieron imaginando que así son ellos cuando salen a una cita, al llegar a la mesa interrumpieron con una mirada curiosa

-perdone señorita pero aquí no se permite hacer ruido-dijo Claire, ladeando su cabeza a mirar a Sherry inocentemente, la rubia sonrió al verlos, y le siguió el juego

-oh!, perdón madame es que me contagiaron de "amorsitis", perdone que la moleste tan tarde pero mi felicidad es inevitable-

-ven acá-respondió la pelirroja abrazando alegremente su pequeña "hija", Leon sonrió al verlas, parecían una madre que jugaba con su pequeña hija en el parque, de solo recordar el clase de padres que la rubia tuvo hace años, le hacía rabiar, como pudieron Annete y Wiliam Birkin dejar vulnerable en un estación de policía a semejant angelito?, como pudieron hacerse llamar padres cuando solo se la pasaban encerrados en laboratorios, trabajando dedicando su tiempo para Umbrella?, peor el testarudo Wiliam quien al recibir una dura balacera por parte de Hunk y su equipo decidió usar el Virus-G, y todo para que!?, tratar de matarlos a los 3 como el monstruo en que se había convertido?-Sherry a pesar de haber crecido aún pareces la pequeña que conocí en Raccon City-

-Claire-susurró ella feliz, al soltarse suavemente de ella vio a Leon y se lanzó como ella, en verdad estaba actuando como una niña pequeña, su querida hija-Leon-susurró nuevamente apretándolo con fuerza

Leon sonreía pero pudo darse cuenta que...Jake, los miraba mas bien no, le miraba a el directamente a los ojos, eso le extrañó, le incomodó su mirada parecía la de un asesino, al sentir que Sherry por fin lo soltó Jake volvió a sonreír al ver como las chicas se sentaron, la rubia con el ex-mercenario y el con su amada, actúo como si nada hubiese sucedido y su pelirroja fue quien comenzó la charla

-hola Jake, hace tiempo que estabas fuera, bienvenido de regreso a la ciudad-saludó la mujer, levantándose y dando la mano par estrecharlo, el hizo lo mismo que ella

-hola...Leon-dijo Jake, dándole la mano, el castaño hizo lo mismo y al dárselo este le apretó fuertemente, Leon al darse cuenta de ello miró confundido al sujeto, este solo sonreía fríamente-que bueno es volver a verte-dijo el, apretando con mas fuerza la mano del castaño, no entendía la razón de ello hasta que por fin lo soltó, Leon quedó confuso, pero se sentó las chicas no parecieron darse cuenta

-mientras charlamos que tal algo de comer-propuso la rubia, Claire fue quien respondió primera en cuanto a sus parejas respondieron afirmativamente unos segundos después, ambos con la mirada asesina y el otro confuso pero activando su alerta instintiva

 **CERCA DEL RESTAURANT**

Estaba sentada, bebiendo un café así como con unos binoculares observaba a unos 10 metros aquella reunión de amigos, pero sentía tanto coraje por ver a Claire, hacía mucho que no la veía y menos a Leon, pero decidió tranquilizarse, tenía sus medios y sabía que ambos estaban saliendo, hace mucho que no pisaba la ciudad, había recorrido un largo camino solo para encontrarse con el, quizás a bucear juntos como habían acordado

-"Leon...me pregunto si nadas tan bien como cuando caíste con esta dulzura aquella vez"-dijo en su mente, mirándose al espejo y sonriendo sensualmente

 **EN EL RESTAURANT. CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Se la estaban pasando bien, entre risas, compartiendo conversaciones y más, quienes eran las chicas por supuesto, ni Leon o Jake no habían dicho casi nada, el castaño simulaba que no veía aquellas miradas odiosas del ex-mercenario, le estaban incomodando y a la vez causándole molestia, se preguntaba que le pasaba, no tenía nada en contra de el pero...

-nos disculpan un momento chicos, tenemos algo privado que hablar, de acuerdo?-dijo Sherry, levantándose de su asiento-vamos Claire-le indicó con la mirada la dirección donde irían

-claro que sí amor-respondió amablemente el ex-mercenario

-no tardaremos mucho-y con eso se fueron a charlar a una esquina fuera del restaurant, Leon vió como se marcharon, "demonios", maldijo el agente, al sentir de nuevo la mirada asesina de Jake, no lo soportó mas y preguntó seriamente

-muy bien Jake, dime que demonios te pasa...-preguntó el agente, sin embargo su pregunta quedó en el aire, el le miró seriamente también y sin decir nada, ni siquiera parpadeaba!, repugnado a que le siquiera mirando de esa forma, preguntó nuevamente-Jake, que es lo que te pasa?, maldita sea Jake responde!-dijo casi gritando el agente, llamando la atención de algunos de los presentes, el tipo solo se limitó para reír, confundiendo al castaño

-no lo sabes Kennedy?-preguntó el sujueto, cambiando su sonrisa de oreja a oreja a una tranquilidad repentina pero a su vez molesto-no lo sabes?-preguntó nuevamente

-como podría?-respondió el bajando la mirada y analizando las posibles acciones que quizás le molestaron a ese sujeto pero...no le había hecho nada!, porque estaba furioso con el agente!?, si ni siquiera se hablaban seguido-no lo sé Jake, no se lo que te pasa-

-eres ingenuo?, es por Sherry-respondió furioso, pero cambio su actitud nuevamente, como si nada se levantó de la silla y dijo sin la mas remota idea de mirar más al castaño-voy al baño, ahora vuelvo súper agente secreto-

-por Sherry?-dudó Leon, ahora si estaba muy confuso, tendría la rubia algo que ver con esa reacción negativa hacía el?, solo pudo mirar a Jake marcharse a los sanitarios, reinaba el silencio en su mente y preguntándose el porqué esa mirada de odio hacía el, no lo sabía, no lo sabía

 **CAMINANDO POR EL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

-bien y que es lo que querías decirme?-

-pues...hay algo importante que deberías saber, necesito que me digas que debería hacer si llegara a suceder-respondió la rubia

-de que hablas?-preguntó de nuevo Claire, pudo notar que la expresión de la joven irritaba de felicidad

-hablo que...me voy a casar!-gritó emocionada la rubia

Debía ser una broma, pero la expresión de Sherry demostraba todo lo contrario y su grito llamó la atención de mucha gente, estaba sorprendida pero mas aún feliz, no podía creerle pensó que quizás era una de sus acostumbradas bromas, como la vez que bromeó que se incendiaba la cocina, cuando solo se había quemado la cena, o la vez que cambio la leche de la cocna de Leon por leche materna de una amiga, Leon lo había ingerido pero sin darse cuenta absolutamente, riendo para si misma en su interior pero esta noticia no podía ser broma, se veía claramente atreves de sus ojos que hablaba enserio

-pero desde cuando?-preguntó asombrada la pelirroja

-desde ayer, no supe que responder, fue tan romántico al pedirme la mano, y yo...-se tocó sus mejillas cuales ardían del sonrojo-yo acepté con toda la alegría y amor de mi corazón-

-pero...no consideraste que es decisión fue algo...apresurado?-preguntó la pelirroja tratando de no sonar gosera, estaba feliz por ella claro que lo estaba, pero aquello era un asunto serio no sabía si estaba bien o mal de haber aceptado

-Claire-detuvo su paso y la miró con determinación-lo amo mas que a nadie en el mundo, tu y Leon ocupan un lugar en mi corazón no malinterpreten, pero Jake es mi hombre ideal, me propuso dejar la vida de agente D.S.O para vivir como una mujer normal, como debería vivir todo ser humano, siempre soñaba con aquel momento esperando que me pidiera ser su esposa, Claire si estuvieras en mi lugar, entenderías, estoy segura que tu deseas que Leon te proponga lo mismo

Parecía síquica, adivinó perfectamente su pensamiento, la comprendía perfectamente y sabía por lo que estaba pasando ella misma cual no podía negar, también deseaba que Leon se arrodillara ante el con una pequeña caja en mano, le dijera aquellas palabras con toda la sinceridad en su corazón, que le pidiera ver su esposa y vivir inolvidables momentos, claro que estaba feliz por la joven rubia pero no sabía el porqué dudar sobre su decisión, la miró a sus ojos, le acarició su hermoso cabello y sonrió para ella

-pequeña, felicidades-

-Claire de verdad?-volvió a preguntar a la mujer, quería estar segura, su respuesta fue un afirmativo con su cabeza, ella no podía evitar embozar una sonrisa, la abrazó fuertemente-gracias-

-y ahora que Sherry-

-pensaba en comprarle algo a Jake, y quería que me ayudaras-respondió ella

-ay Sherry para eso me tienes aquí, anda vamos-respondió la mujer tomando de la mano la rubia, recorriendo los pasillos con paso rápido pero contentas, buscando que comprarle al prometido de Sherry

 **EN EL RESTAURANT**

Estaba confundido sin poder encontrar una respuesta sobre lo que Jake le había dicho ante de haberse largado un momento a quien sabe donde, el sabía lo que le pasaba, no sabía ni que carajos quería decir con eso, pensando en más las chics aún no regresaban y el restaurant ya se había ido la mayoría de la gente, mirando la mesa con confusión y una pizca de molestia sintió su móvil vibrar, lo tomó sin mirar de quien trataba y contestó

-si?-

-hola guapo, que tal la comida?-

Abrió los ojos grande, no podía creerlo como podía ser!?, de nuevo esa mujer, acaso era algún demonio o fantasma que lo estaba siguiendo?, de ser así desde cuando y en donde estaba, la peor voz del mundo como si fuese la mensajera del diablo, miró a donde sea a todas direcciones si no la encontraba a esa mujer de rojo pero nada, ecuchó una risa al otro lado del aparato, molestó por esas reacciones de burla preguntó

-como conseguiste mi número?-

-tengo mis medios querido, a propósito estas solo?-preguntó ella, Leon sabía que se hacía la tonta, si sabía que estaba en ese restaurant no debía de hacer preguntas estúpidas, pero como daiblos sabía donde estaba?, lo estaba siguiendo el demonio!?

-no tengo porqué responderte eso, sabes que no quiero escucharte nunca más en mi vida, ya tengo una mujer que me ama, me comprende, escucha y adora...-estaba por dar mas detalles con una mirada seria pegada al suelo cuando ella le interrumpió

-y supongo que yo no tengo nada de eso-respondió sarcásticamente la mujer, con tono de risa en su voz por igual

-enserio Ada?, enserio te crees mejor que mi amada?, estás loca?-preguntó casi histérico el castaño, apretando con fuerza el teléfono-no tienes nada de lo que acabo se mencionar, eres una mentirosa, manipuladora, malnacida, ignorante, presumida, arrogante, creída, confiada y qué más acaso debo seguir?-preguntó el agente, ardiendo de una ira que no podía aguantar dejar salir

Hubo un silencio, la mujer no podía creerlo, en verdad Leon la había ofendido terriblemente, nunca pensó que le hablaría de esa manera, acaso era un juego!?, si fue el quién insistió en que se quedara con el aquella noche de Raccon City, con el pretexto de que solo no iba a sobrevivir, el debía de estar buscando su paradero sin descansar, rezando a que le correspondiera su amor, besar el suelo donde ella pisaba, dando un infinidad de halagos a su belleza total y sensual cuerpo de divina, porqué ahora la hablaba de manera tan grosera!?, tomó aliento y sin más arrogancia en su voz contestó

-Claire Redfield, le das a la cachorrita permiso...para jugar conmigo?-preguntó la mujer, sonriendo malévola-mente

-que quieres decir?, Ada no te atrevas a acercarte a ella-advirtió Leon, parándose de su silla y llenándose de preocupación

-el juego comenzará pronto guapo tu serás solo mío...hasta entonces...que la cachorrita y tu disfruten de la felicidad mientras puedan, considera esto una amenaza al corazón-y colgó la llamada

-Ada! no...-gritó ya alterado

No podía ser, sintió como el miedo le recorría la piel y la desesperación, como podía Ada querer arruinarle la vida de nuevo, pensó que había sido un estúpido por haberle dicho esas cosas pero necesitaba decírselo, quería dejar en claro que no la amaba más, pero...no conocía a Ada Wong, no podía imaginarse lo que podía hacer por arruinar su relación con su amada pelirroja, estaba planeando un futuro con ella, imaginaba a ella, y quizás...un hermoso bebé, en el jardín de la casa acostados sobre el césped mirando el hermoso cielo azul, cenando juntos, tomando infinidad de fotos, celebrando con fiestas los cumpleaños del bebé, vivir como una familia normal amarlo a la escuela, pero no tenía idea de porqué ahora que la alegría parecía desvanecerse

"Mierda!", gritó en su mente, porque se empeñaba esa mujer de rojo volver a su vida cuando el ya estaba con Claire?, como podía dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que Ada le estuviera siguiendo como demonio a donde sea?, Claire siempre lo supo, desde Raccon city supo que no era de fiar esa mujer, debió de enamorarse de ella cuando la salvó de aquel zombi, pero no, hizo caso omiso a los sentimientos que desarrollo por la pelirroja para fijarse en esa mujer, no podía creer que Ada le había vuelto en contra los verdaderos sentimientos del corazón

-maldita sea!-no aguantó mas, giró tan rápido como pudo y tiró un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, pero al hacerlo...no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraron, había golpeado algo

Cayó al suelo, sus ojos se llenaron de total arrepentimiento por su acto, deseaba con desesperación que fuera solo un sueño, pero escuchó que se había hecho pedazos, aunque estuvo aliviado por un lado que no había golpeado a ninguna de las chicas, no pudo calmar sus nervios al darse cuenta que...una de ellas miró donde había caído aquel objeto, estaba dentro una caja de regalos, al verla al rostro pudo ver que estaba sorprendida pero a la vez confundida y triste, vio como sus ojos se humedecieron, había destrozado el regalo que Sherry llevaba en manos, se lo había arrancado de un golpe

-Leon...tu...-murmuró la chica

-Sherry yo...-apresuró en disculpar el castaño, pero ella interrumpió

-porqué lo hiciste!?-reclamó la joven, sus ojos estaban cristalinos

-Sherry déjame explicarte!-exclamó Leon

-porqué!?, porque lo hiciste porqué!?-exigía saber la joven, no podía contener mas las lágrimas y empezaron a caer como las gotas de lluvia una nube, y sin darse cuenta empezó a llamar la atención de la gente que pasaba cerca, Claire traía otro regalo en manos, pero permaneció callada

-Sherry déjame explicarte por favor!-pedía Leon desesperadamente a gritos, no sabía que hacer ya, trató de tomarla de los brazos para calmarla, pero ella se resistió a que la tocara

\- no no te atrevas a tocarme!-empujaba con fuerza el agente

-Sherry cálmate!-la verdad que se estaba saliendo de sus manos, ella empezó a golper su pecho al sentirse apresada por sus brazos-déjame explicar!-

-no me toques! No me toques maldito!-se quejaba la joven, llorando y con la cara roja, dio un golpe muy fuerte en el pecho de Leon, este respondió

-que te calles!-gritó Leon, no pudo mas y le dio una bofetada en el rostro de Sherry

Eso fue tan horrible, lo peor que Claire pudo presenciar en su vida, los llantos y gritos de Sherry habían parado y el restaurante se llenó de silencio total, Leon también había parado y cayó sus palabras, su mano temblaba no podía creer lo que había hecho, en verdad había golpeado a Sherry Birkin, ella levantó el rostro lentamente, Leon abrió grande los ojos, vio la cara mas triste de Sherry, ardiendo de tristeza, un rasguño rojo donde la había golpeado, empezaba a sangrar y las lágrimas de la rubia no cesaban un segundo, estaba tan sorprendida que...al verlo a la cara solo pudo correr...al salir chocaba con la gente recibiendo insultos y miradas furiosas, no soportaba mas..huyó de ahí tán rápido como pudo, lo único que escuchó fue el grito de Leon llamar su nombre, su amado"padre" en verdad la había golpeado

-Sherry espera!-Claire miró a su novio, ni ella misma entendía porque...porque Leon la había golpeado así, pero no pudo quedarse mas tampoco, tan pronto como pudo recogió el regalo que Leon había destrozado y salió corriendo tras Sherry-luego hablamos-dijo Claire al castaño, quien solo miró al suelo, apretando el puño con mucha fuerza

Estaba sintiendo una enorme culpa caerle a sus espaldas, se maldijo a si mismo por su acto tan desgraciado, había golpeado a la joven que quería tanto, porqué la maldita desesperación por hacerla cesar el llanto y el pedirle perdón tuvieron que recurrir con un golpe, estaba muy deprimido no sabía que hacer, solo de dejó caer a la silla con sus ojos cristalinos, estaba a punto de llorar, pensando que si ese regalo era para alguien especial, ese alguien iría enseguida a darle la paliza de su vida, por haber golpeado a la rubia, lanzándole una infinidad de insultos e incluso darle un tiro, si eso fuera a pasar tal vez era para mejor, aquella jovencita que conoció en Raccon City...era su casi hija

-Sherry..."hija...lo lamento"-pensó lo último, antes de salir de ahí pisoteando el camino saliendo fuera del restaurant

Estaba observando y no pudo evitar sentir una ira inmensa por dentro, con los brazos cruzados había estado en un rincón sin haber pronunciado una palabra, al haberse quedado solo se dijo a si mismo

-te gusta hacer llorar a los que te importa?...que eres Leon Kennedy? entonces que eres?-

 **EN UN CAFÉ CERCANO**

Había visto todo igualmente, estaba riendo y jugando con su cabello, dejó los binoculares en la mesa y se marchó, satisfecha con la situación y con una sonrisa pícara

-"las cosas se ponen interesantes"-

 **POR LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD**

Conducía deprimido, sin decir nada y con la mirada casi pérdida, apretaba el volante con fuerza ni si quiera parpadeaba, se sentía tan estúpido e inútil, hace años que Sherry y ella eran muy buenos amigos, ella era una joven cariñosa, amable, bondadosa, responsable y caprichosa, cuando se unió al D.S.O con la intención de ayudar a erradicar poco a poco las malvadas organizaciones y Bio-terroristas en el mundo, se sintió afortunado al encontrarla de nuevo, recordó el día cuando llegó a la agencia, al principio no supo que era ella, pero ese mismo día pudo darse cuenta que aquella bella joven de callo rubia, era quien estaba destinada a convertirse en su casi querida hija

 **FLASHBACK. ALGUNOS AÑOS ATRÁS. AGENCIA DE LA D.S.O**

Estaba nerviosa, parada ante esa puerta donde la esperaban mas agentes de aquella organización, había trabajado muy duro para convertirse en uno de ellos, con la intención de ayudar a poner fin a las malvadas personas que herían al mundo con sus malvados y chiflados planes de gobernar al mundo, se sentía una tonta por le hecho de ser la hija de Wiliam y Annete Birkin quienes trabajaron con los malos, tenía parte de la culpa, o eso al menos pensaba ella

Pero no estaba ahí para sentirse culpable por algo que no hizo, sus padres quizás eran los peores pero seguía siendo una Birkin, estaba en contra de las injusticias, la corrupción y cosas que dañaban al mundo, se limpió el sudor de la frente y apretó fuerte las manos, tomó aliento, estaba nerviosa pero era normal, trabajar con personas que estaban ahí por la misma situación, tomó aliento una vez más y abrió

-bienvenida!-gritaron todos

Se llevó una sorpresa, estaban presentes muchos agentes, la habitación adornada con globos, se había lanzado confeti, había una mesa con bebidas, comida y mas, e incluso un logo con las palabras "BIENVENIDA A LA D.S.O, NUEVA HEROÍNA DEL PAÍS", colgado sobre la puerta, eso la conmovió mucho parecía un cumpleaños, no se sentía una heroína pero...todos la miraban como a uno, todos aplaudiendo, regalando sonrisas y más

\- gra-gracias...a todos-dijo tímidamente bajando la cabeza sonrojada pero muy alegre

-bienvenida a la D.S.O señorita Birkin, porqué no se presenta ante todos-dijo un sujeto, quien parecía ser el jefe, todos había parado de aplaudir par oír las palabras de la joven

\- s-si-respondió, se puso muy nerviosa todos la miraban, esperando sus palabras, ella no supo que decir, pero en el fondo de la habitación miraba por la ventana un hombre quien parecía reconocer, parecía ser el amargado de la fiesta que no prestaba atención, sonrió y en voz alta dijo, con orgullo y coraje en la voz-mi nombre es Sherry Birkin, es un gusto conocerlos a todos y estar aquí, quiero que sepan que la razón cual me uní a la D.S.O y no en algún trabajo normal, fue porqué el mundo que conocí hace muchos años, ya no existe, todo por la corporación Umbrella, quienes desarrollaron armas biológicas con la intención de gobernar y destruir, no les importo todas las vidas, familias, jóvenes y niños que masacraron en su camino por sus fines egoístas, aplastando los sueños de todos, nuestros sueños, mi sueño mi deseo de vivir en un mundo normal, pero la vida siempre está llena de sorpresas que nadie espera, algunos incluso se han dado por vencido creyendo que todo nuestro esfuerzo hasta ahora había sido inútil, pero no es así, el proceso es lento pero nunca debemos dejar de pelear, yo misma viví el horror en Raccon City, mis padres mas ocupados en sus laboratorios desarrollando los virus dejando a su hija en una comisaría sola, pero llegó a mi rescate 2 personas increíbles, me protegieron en todo momento y ahora todo lo que me había pasado nunca lo he olvidado, estoy aquí para ayudar a devolver la paz...al mundo, muchas gracias-

Al terminar de decir todo aquello, empezó a escuchar aplausos, y halagos y felicitaciones, todos se acercaron a ella, Sherry se sintió feliz, era una gran bienvenida la que había recibido

La fiesta había ya comenzado, muchos conversaban, otros comían y bebían, pero había un hombre que no quitaba su mirada de la ventana, parecía un cadáver sin pronunciar nada, ni siquiera giró a felicitar a la nueva compañera por su llegada!, parecía murmurar algo y una mujer se le acercó, trató de no llamar la atención o molestarlo bruscamente

-de nuevo...de nuevo se fue...y ahora dejé que me quitara la muestra de las plagas de mis manos...soy un estúpido, por que demonios no acepto que ella no es para mi, solo ha pasado una semana desde mi misión en España y...no puedo dejarla ir por nada-murmuraba el hombre, con la mirada triste y deprimida, volteó la cabeza de forma lenta al escuchar

-otra vez hablando con el espejo?-preguntaron

-me vas a molestar otra vez Helena?-respondió sin mirarla

-perdón Leon pero en serio, debes dejar ir a esa mujer, consíguete a alguien que no sea una espía, o que a menos no trabaje para los malvados, te cegaste por tus sentimientos por eso consiguió lo que quería, la muestra de las plagas que conseguiste con tanto esfuerzo, Leon...si te preguntara quien es Ada Wong, me responderías?-

Eso fue bastante descortés, aunque era su compañera y amiga, no podía o siquiera debía preguntarle algo así, era su vida y no tenía porqué escupir algo que los demás querían saber, pero estaba en lo correcto, quien era Ada Wong?, ni siquiera el mismo sabía la respuesta, no sabía casi nada de ella ni de donde era, que edad tenía, si tenía familia o por lo menos...si sentía lo mismo por el que por ella, quedó callado un momento y Helena sintiéndose culpable prefirió no insistir

-Leon perdón yo...no debí preguntar eso-disculpó ella

-no Helena, no te disculpes tienes razón, la verdad es que esa mujer era... creo que mi respuesta debería ser...que ella era solo un fantasma-respondió sin ánimo, como si estuviese apunto de llorar

Helena se sintió mal por su amigo, no supo que hacer, ella no conocía mucho sobre amor ni siquiera pensaba casarse ni nada, pero si algo sabía era que el amor verdadero mataba lentamente, eso debió de estar sintiendo Leon, desde que llegó de su misión contra Los Iluminados no paraba de pensar en una mujer de rojo, por su forma de mencionar a aquella mujer comprendió que estaba enamorada de ella desde Raccon City, nunca creyó que el realmente se arriesgó para proteger a Ada, y ella como paga dejando su corazón roto, mintiendo y largándose como si nada, no quería molestar mas al castaño y sin siquiera despedirse se fue de ahí

La rubia los había visto conversar y por lo que supo le trataba de ayudar en algo, al mirarlo de espaldas se le hacía muy conocido, el único invitado que no la había recibido ni mirado si quiera, tomó aire y se le acercó, al llegar a donde el le tocó la espalda con el dedo índice, este no miró

-disculpe-

-si?-preguntó el hombre, volteó y ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse

En verdad no lo esperaba, pero ahí estaba, Leon kennedy, estaba sorprendida pero a la vez emocionada por verlo, el hombre que lo había salvado desde Raccon City estaba en la misma agencia que ella, debía ser un sueño desde hace ya mucho tiempo que había perdido contacto con el, no sabía que fue de su vida después de Raccon, pero no negaba que estaba feliz de verlo, no supo que decir al instante y justo cuando iba a decir algo se detuvo, eso causó el hombre a mirarla casi impacientemente

-tu...tu eres-casi tartamudeaba la rubia

-quién eres?-preguntó el castaño, mirando detenidamente el rostro de la rubia pero parecía reconocerla

Eso sorprendió a la chica, o estaba jugando, o en verdad fue tan terco como para olvidarse de ella, eso si fue aún mas inesperado de su parte, pero pensó que quizás estaba en lo cierto al no reconocerla, después de todo era una niña cuando ese agente la rescató, sonrió de todas formas, quizás el hombre no la reconocía pero...no podía permitir que eso la afectase, era su primer dia como agente de la D.S.O y haría lo posible por que fuera su mejor dia de su vida

-me di cuenta que...que no me felicitaste por mi primer día, señor-simuló la chica, sonriendo para si y rodeando ojos divertidamente

-oh, lo siento mucho señorita, es que estaba pensando en muchas cosas es todo-disculpó el castaño, sintiéndose apenado por su falta de respeto-quiero decir...bienvenida a la D.S.O, un gusto en conocerla mi nombre es Leon , gracias por unirse a nosotros agente...como te llamas?-preguntó Leon, pero ella no respondió al contrario de soltar una pequeña risa, el agente extrañado la observó

-oye que te parece si te invito un café, quisiera conversar contigo a solas agente Kennedy-respondió la chica

-pero y la fiesta? Era para usted-

-no te preocupes, ellos pueden seguir sin mi-aclaró la rubia, empujándolo suavemente de la espalda a la puerta

 **EN UN CAFÉ. CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD**

Había tomado otro sorbo de su café y el ni siquiera la ponía atención, parecía estar perdido entre las nubes, ella lo miraba con atención y verdad que había cambiado, ya no parecía ese policía novato de antes, ahora era el mejor agente y amigo de los presidentes del país, pero se sentía triste por verlo así no pensó jamás verlo tan decaído y sumergido en un mar de dudas, quería saber que le pasaba y sin mas preámbulos, decidida aunque con temor preguntó, tenía que estar así por una persona

-estás así por...alguien verdad?-el la miró y ella se asustó un poco-interrogó nuevamente

-si...-respondió el hombre, mirando su taza de café en la mesa con profunda tristeza

-y esa persona...como era?-seguía preguntando la chica, Leon pensó que quizás estaba siendo demasiada directa pero por alguna razón no le reclamó o cuestionó en nada

-una mentirosa, era así de desgraciada cuando la conocí-explicó Leon, había pasado ya casi media hora después de mucho hablar, la rubia se sorprendía por cada cosa que esa mujer había hecho, pero la forma de como mencionaba el castaño el nombre de esa mujer de rojo, la hizo saber inmediatamente que se había enamorado, pero consciente que era la vida de Leon, no podía entrometerse tanto, no la había conocido pero si lo hubiera hecho, la haría pagar por todo el daño que le hizo a su amigo

-Leon, alguna vez has pensado que si no habían mas personas contigo esa noche, perseguirías a esa mujer a donde sea sin importar que estaban contigo 2 mujeres que bien pudieron salir heridas si tu las abandonabas por la que nunca te correspondió?-

-que estas diciendo?-preguntó Leon, pero pensando en lo que la rubia le había preguntado le dejó soñando despierto, que hubiera pasado si dejado a Claire y a Sherry solas esa noche por seguirle el rastro a Ada Wong, su vida quizás hubiera tomado camino diferente, todo sería distinto, era una buena pregunta

-aquella noche, me di cuenta que estabas bastante distraído pero a la vez concentrado, en lugar de luchar por nosotras parecías luchar tu camino buscando a alguien, aunque tu y yo no interactuamos, quiero decirte que te llegue a querer tanto como a Claire-confesó finalmente la rubia, esperao que el agente olvidadizo se acordara de ella

-espera...como dices?-preguntó Leon, sorprendido pensando el porqué dice ella ess cosas, acaso ya se conocieron?

-digo Leon S. Kennedy, que esa noche salvaste a una hermosa mujer pelirroja, y una pequeña niña de 12 años de cabello rubio, salvaste las personas que llegaron a quererte y con el paso de los años ese cariño se había mantenido en el alma, están contigo quienes te vieron como un amigo y no un desconocido espía en secreto mandado a robar las muestras del Virus-G que creó mi tonto padre-

Todo eso le hizo abrir los ojos y vaya sorpresa que se llevó, estaba hablando con una de las chicas que salvó y protegió en Raccon City, como pudo ser tan ciego?, no la había reconocido y por lo visto ella si a el, estaba tan conmovido que no pudo evitar sonreír, y casi derramar una lágrima de alegría, ella se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a el rápidamente, capturándolo con un abrazo, el parecía haber quedado tieso no se movía, no pudo evitar sentir una gran alegría en su corazón, era la misma niña que había protegido en Raccon City

-Sherry...cuánto tiempo-dijo Leon, y correspondió al abrazo, soltó una lágrima

-"papá"-pronunció en su interior, no supo porqué dejó salir esa palabra en su cabeza pero...no le importó

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK. LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD WASHINGTON D.C**

Eso había pasado hace mucho, había sido un día muy especial tango para el como para la rubia, pero ahora esa gran amistad parecía haberse hecho trizas por lo ocurrido en el restaurant, se dejó llevar por la ira que sin saberlo perjudicó a otros, su amistad con Sherry era mucho para el y ahora pensando si ella le odiaría para siempre, se sintió peor al solo recordar que Claire estaba ahí, presenció aquello, ella también quería mucho a la rubia, ambos eran como sus padres, la querían y cuidaban como tal

Sus ojos seguían perdidos en la calle por donde conducía, ahora le preocupaba que sería de Claire, si lo dejaría por no saber controlarse, o lo odiaría por hacerle daño a la joven, le daban vueltas la cabeza que ya ni se fijaba en el camino, entonces escuchó su teléfono sonar, al hacer un movimiento para tomarlo cayó bajo el asiento del copiloto, volvió a la realidad

Al comprobar que no había ningún vehículo o persona en el camino se extendió para poder contestar, pero cuando volvió la mirada al frente ya parecía demasiado tarde, una mujer iba cruzando la calle sin darse cuenta que el venía, tan rápido como pudo giró el volante y la chica al por fin darse cuenta abrió grande los ojos, el vehículo de Leon frenó repentinamente dejando las marcas de los neumáticos en la carretera, debido al forcejeo que había hecho para evitar aplastar a la chica, ella había logrado también hacerse a un lado arrojándose a un lado, Leon rogó porque nada le hubiera pasado a la chica, azotó sus manos al volante por ser tan imprudente, justo lo que le faltaba, ese día no podía ser peor, salió pronto del auto azotando la puerta, empezó un problema con Jake, había sido amenazado por Ada, había golpeado a Sherry, su amada Claire quizás lo odiaba por golpear a la joven, y ahora casi mata a una mujer, sintió que era el peor día de su vida, se acercó rápidamente a la mujer a comprobar su estado y la miró atentamente


	10. Capítulo 10-Reencuentros Inesperados

**ILUMÍNAME_EL_ALMA_CLAIRE_X_LEON**

 **CAPITULO 10:REENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

-está bien señorita?-preguntó preocupado agachándose para comprobar su estado y rogando porque ella se encontrara bien, no esperaba compasión por algo como lo que hizo, pero además ella también tenía la culpa, es decir siquiera se molestó en mirar ambas calles antes de cruzar

-si estoy bien...-levantó rápidamente la vista para verle la cara al irresponsable conductor que casi la mataba, pero al hacerlo sus ojos abrieron grande al ver al hombre que tenía en frente

-Ángela?-preguntó Leon primero, no estaba equivocado era ella, Ángela Miller, la mujer con quien luchó a lado cuando lo sucedido con su hermano Curtis Miller

-Leon!...que...que haces aquí?-preguntó la mujer sorprendida pero a la vez emocionada

-yo?, yo estoy...estás bien? No te pasó nada?-cambió rápidamente de conversación el agente, la mirada de Ángela reflejaba alegría en su interior y ojos, no sabía porque pero no tenía deseos de hablar más con ella, recién se la encontraba y ya quería alejarse de ella, Leon trataba de evitar verla a la cara

-Leon estoy bien, pero dime quién te enseñó a conducir?-preguntó divertida

-bueno...-el castaño se sorprendió ante esa reacción, esperaba a que ella le golpeara, insultara y maldijera su descuido, pero por el contrario parecía no importarle nada de lo ocurrido-Ángela porque no vienes conmigo un rato?-habló el hombre rápidamente, notó que cierta gente que pasaban por ahí lo miraban de mala manera, y otros una mirada asesina por su descuido que casi mata una linda e indefensa mujer, no necesitaba mucha atención cuando decidió añadir-vamos mucha gente nos está mirando-extendió su mano para ayudarla

-si!, me encantaría-contestó ella inmediatamente-ella extendió su mano y ambos al tomarse, el agente sintió como la mujer le dio un pequeño apretón, el trató de formar una sonrisa, pero algo de ella le inquietaba-vamos-

 **EN UNA HABITACIÓN** **DE LA CASA**

Estaba sentada en el suelo a un lado de la cama, apenas llegaban los rayos a la ventana puesto que el sol ya estaba decendiendo, se abrazaba a si misma, estaba llorando en silencio, había llorado un rato sin césar con un dolor punzante en su pecho, pensando una y otra vez esa escena como Leon, su mas cercano amigo y casi...casi padre había destrozado con un golpe el regalo que había comprado, la rubia no le había importado el costo solo quería hacer feliz a la persona que quería mucho, pero parecía que no le hubiera gustado de todas formas, no supo que decir en ese instante se había sorprendido mucho, pero se dejó llevar rápidamente por la ir y el descontrol, pensó que era la culpable por haber actuado tan tonta, débil y llorando, había hecho que el castaño se desesperara y pensó que el golpe que le había dado...se lo merecía

Tocó de nuevo esa herida que tenía a un lado del rostro entre el ojo derecho y la mejilla, le ardía un poco, simplemente nunca pensó que alguien como el agente la hubiese golpeado, empezó a llorar nuevamente, ya no podía soportar recordar aquello

-Sherry...puedo pasar?-preguntaron al otro lado de la puerta después de haber tocado

No hubo respuesta y las lagrimas de Sherry habían cesado, ya no se escuchaba que llorara la joven, Claire se preocupó un momento, quería preguntar de nuevo pero en verdad lucía muy afectada por lo de hace rato, no la culpaba, ella en su lugar haría lo mismo, sentir como alguien que amabas te golpeara tan bruscamente era como sentir un letal veneno entrar a su cuerpo, pero Sherry era alguien quien no merecía un trato así, ya había tenido suficiente que sus padres la ignoraran en el pasado, presenciando muertes y monstruos reales delante de ella cuando era una niña, no merecía esto

-me odia...verdad?-

Claire al escuchar eso se quedó tiesa, a que se refería la rubia?, deseaba que no tomara las cosas malinterpretadas y quisiera empeorar la situación, no podía dejarla creer semejante mentira o cosa que no era verdad

-Sherry...de que hablas?-preguntó suavemente la pelirroja, pero en su voz expresaba temor

-me odia...todos estos años fue mentira...todas las cosas que me dijo fueron mentiras, siempre creí que nuestra amistad era parte de las muchas cosas mas le importaba, hoy pensé que le daría una sorpresa, hacerlo feliz y que los 4 pasáramos una tarde inolvidable...pero todo eso se hizo pedazos con solo un golpe...Leon me odia-dijo Sherry, mirando al suelo con mucho dolor y confusión

-Sherry...no es verdad el te quiere-trató de aclarar la mujer, aunque Sherry no podía verla al otro lado de la puerta, sabía que estaba muy triste por ella

-no me digas bromas de mal gusto Claire, eso es otra mentira, otra mentira mas, si eso fuera cierto entonces porqué demonios...me golpeó?, porqué tuvo que recurrir a un golpe para callarme?-preguntó la rubia, casi histérica, levantándose de donde estaba y caminando a la puerta, al llegar ahí se detuvo y apoyó su cabeza contra este-déjame sola...no quiero ver a nadie-

-Sherry nunca haría eso, no ahora que estas sufriendo, escúchame por favor el...-

-Leon me odia! no quiero escuchar nada más! déjame sola no quiero escuchar tus mentiras!-gritó Sherry, empezando a llorar de nuevo, y golpeando la puerta con la mano derecha

-Sherry escúchame!-

-déjame sola!-exclamó de nuevo la rubia

-Sherry basta!-gritó mas fuerte que nunca, Claire no pudo mas así como la sensación de culpa la recorrió el cuerpo al solo terminar esas frases, la rubia había callado inmediatamente cual también su llanto había cesado, la pelirroja se arrepintió al instante por su acto, no supo que hacer, también le había gritado a la joven, parecía que tanto el agente como ella estaban furiosos con la rubia hoy, no podía ocultar que estaba muy lastimada, ella no se merecía eso, ella lo que necesitaba eran padres responsables para consolarla en un momento así, no un par de amigos, pensó que si por un momento la habían visto como una madre para la chica, había fallado esa tarea, con los ojos cristalinos por la culpa, tristeza solo pudo decir, con un nudo en la garganta y dolor-Sherry, lo siento, siento mucho hacerte pasar por esto, no quiero que odies a Leon por lo que hiciste, mas la que debería ser odiada soy yo, no se como tratar con una persona en momentos como este...dejé que la desesperación me tomara el control, no llores Sherry...si yo fuera alguien más...te hubiera dado el amor y atención que nunca te dieron desde niña...-

No aguantó mas y empezó a llorar, sus lágrimas empezaron a descender y cayó de rodillas al suelo, pensaba que si...fuera su madre, la hubiera protegido, amado, escuchado, ayudado en todo momento, había tenido una solitaria infancia y eso tuvo que ser suficiente, la niña que rescató en Raccon City significaba mucho para ella, como...si fuese su hija

Pensó que de no haberse destrozado el regalo en el centro comercial, por "culpa" de Leon no estarían así, quizás estuvieran felices paseando por ahí, contándose chistes, intercambiando gustos, comiendo algo o ir a algún cine o al parque, teniendo una tarde inolvidable, no merecía llorar, mas bien ni siquiera ella debía de llorar tampoco, tenía que aclarar que su amado agente no quiso herirla tenía que ser fuerte, fue cuando la puerta se abrió y de ella quedó quieta mirando a la pelirroja, ambas con lágrimas en sus ojos, la rubia al verla así,se inclinó a ella...y la abrazó

-no llores por favor Claire no soporto ver a nadie así, te quiero mucho, ha sido un mal dia y...no pienso ver como termina si mi mejor amiga llora por algo que no fue culpa suya-dicho eso apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro uniendo lentamente los ojos, a su vez abrazando con mas fuerza

-deberíamos tratar de arreglar el regalo mañana-pronunció la pelirroja, sonriendo y mirando el suelo, donde había dejado dicho obsequio

-claro..."mamá"-pronunció en mente al último, embozó una pequeña sonrisa

 **EN UN CAFÉ**

Estuvo hablando por mas de media hora sin sentido, la había invitado solo por un rato pero sentía una eternidad, la boca de esa mujer solo se movía y se movía, apenas logró entender que se había mudado a Washington por su nuevo trabajo, había renunciado al S.R.T, que había llegado precisamente ese dia y había salido a dar un paseo, pero lo que le había molestado un poco era que...Ángela no paraba de mirarlo atentamente, ni siquiera parpadeaba no se apartaba ni un segundo, cosa que le incómodo, nadie le había quedado mirando de esa forma, trataba de simular que no lo notaba pero no pudo, hasta que Ángela por fin había parado de hablar quería buscar la manera de largarse de ahí

-Ángela en verdad no te pasó nada?, si es así entonces...-

-Leon te dije que estoy bien no te preocupes, pero antes que le sigas quiero preguntarte algo-interrumpió la mujer, desilusionando al agente haciéndolo esperar más

-si?-

-me preguntaba si...tal vez...si tu quisieras...-empezó a ponerse nerviosa, Leon solo esperaba lo que sea que tuviera que decir para irse, quería irse a casa pero...-me preguntaba que cuando podríamos ir a bucear juntos?-

Quedó tieso ante tal pregunta, había olvidado casi por completo aquel acuerdo desde HavardVille antes de subirse a un helicóptero e irse a su nueva misión, pero de solo recordar que Claire estaba ahí también escuchando y de haberle pedido una cita acuática en su cara, le hizo sentirse un idiota, no supo que responder, no quería lastimarla pero tampoco aceptar, Ángela era linda pero no era su tipo, el ya estaba con la hermosa Redfield, de la manera mas amable que pudo solo respondió

-quizás...-se maldijo a si mismo, pero no quería que le escupiera insultos o lloriqueo como la última vez, no recordaba cuando exactamente pero desde aquella noche cuando había recibido un mensaje telefónico diciendo que Claire había ido a casa de esa mujer, le contestó a gritos que no estaba ahí y que se largara, no entendía porqué ahora actuaba de esa manera, quiso dejar las cosas así y decidió añadirle-tal vez Ángela-

-gracias Leon!-exclamó la mujer, casi saltando de alegría y al levantarse de su silla se apresuró a abrazarle, este le dio cierta molestia pero al querer separarse la mujer le apretó con mas fuerza

-de nada Ángela...de nada-contestó el hombre sin ánimo

 **CASA DE SHERRY. SU HABITACIÓN**

Les había tomado mucho pero parecía que por fin había quedado listo, habían usado casi cualquier cosa para repararlo pero al haber puesto esfuerzo y poco amor lo consiguieron, lo dejaron a la ventana y ambas luego del trabajo, la rubia había ofrecido traer algo de beber, aunque algo agotada y sucia salió a la cocina, Claire estaba sentada en la cama, ya bien había anochecido y pensó que después de algunos minutos más debía irse, Chris y Jill regresarían a casa en cualquier momento, sonrió de solo pensar que su hermano le daría un sermón o regaño

Empezó a sentir como su móvil empezó a vibrar, al sacarlo del bolsillo pensó un momento, si fuera Leon...no sabría que decir, no le había ayudado al querer calmar a la rubia en el centro comercial o si quiera quedarse con el, pero no podía preocuparse, no había sido correcto de todos modos de haberla golpeado, apretó un poco el móvil pensando que hacer, tomó aire y entonces contestó

-hola?-

-porqué no me contestabas?-contestaron, con una molestia grande en su voz y casi el odio

-perdón no escuché el teléfono-se excusa, sin embargo quedó sorprendida y asustada, no podía creerlo ese hombre era su ex jefe, como se le había ocurrido llamarla otra vez?, tenía que ser una broma no podía ser ese hombre de nuevo, no quería ni escuchar lo que Sea tenía que decirle, estaba mas que claro que nunca le amó, pero no había quedado claro para el

-con quién estás?-contestaron de nuevo, aunque no lo veía sabía que estaba molesto

-con nadie estoy sola en casa-Claire trataba de mantenerse relajada y tranquila, pero de nuevo, preferiría arrojarse a un precipicio que escuchar a ese hombre

-sola?, sola y no escuchaste el teléfono?-

-por favor Niel no quiero discutir...-contestó ella, se notaba a leguas que el tipo ese estaba mas que obsesionado por ella, habían pasado muchas cosas-perdón me tengo que ir-añadió rápidamente, antes de acabar la llamada

-no me vayas a colgar...-exclamó de prisa el hombre, pero Claire ya había colgado

Dejó el teléfono sobre la cama y se dejó caer a esta, no podía creer lo desvergonzado que era su ex jefe, atreverse a llamarla de nuevo y peor aún regañarla por no responderle, maldijo a ese hombre por atreverse a meter en su vida, ahora tenía quien la amara y cuidara con su vida, su amado Leon era ahora quien ocupaba el lugar mas importante en su corazón, no ese maldito pervertido y atrevido, sacudió su cabeza de solo recordar esa noche, cuando celebraban que Niel Fisher había ascendido a jefe de Terra-Save y sobre los logros de la misma, esa noche cuando al creer que era algo mas que amistad y respeto que sentía por el, desvaneció en un instante al percibir el aliento de Niel demasiado contra su cara, lo recordaba muy bien, cuando todo lo que sentía y admiraba por el se hizo humo

 **ALGÚN TIEMPO ATRÁS, TERRA-SAVE**

Todos estaban reunidos en una fiesta, habían ascendido a Niel como nuevo jefe de Terra-Save y todos lo estaban festejando, llevaban vestidos y otros trajes, entre bebidas, comidas y platicas, la única que no estaba disfrutando nada de aquello y que se encontraba en la esquina del cuarto con una copa en mano, vestida con unas botas ? cafés, unos shorts azul celeste, blusa negra y chaleco ajustado del mismo color, una chica rebelde quien no se molestaba por mirar quienes estaban gozándola en la fiesta

-"mierda...que tan divertido puede ser esta estúpida fiesta, no se ni que carajos hago aquí"-pensaba la rebelde mirando el suelo con ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió como alguien se acercó a ella, levantó la vista a mirar-hola Claire-saludó ella, la "única" persona que ella deseaba que fuera siempre estar a su lado

-Moira no pensé que vendrías-saludó feliz, llevaba un vestido ?, su cabello en su acostumbrada coleta y un ligero toque de perfume, estaba hermosa

-pues no estoy aquí por placer amiga, es por Barry, necesitaba asegurarme que llegue a casa sano y no que tenga que sacar su trasero de alguna prisión o algo-respondió ella, dando otro largo trago a su bebida, así luego para continuar-pero cambiando de tema, que bien te ves en ese vestido, tratas de impresionar a tu novio?-sonrió con picardía la chica, mirando a cierta persona quien su amiga le había echado ojo

\- t-tonta no es mi novio-aclaró la pelirroja, tratando de no mirar a quien ella señalaba así como sus mejillas se puso como su cabello

-ajá como digas-respondió ella, cuando acabó su trago vacío las pocas gotas que llevaba el vaso de cristal elegante y finalizó-bueno voy por más, prefiero embriagarme que cuidar de mi "padre", ese bastardo donde andará?-dijo ella alejándose de ahí y mirando por todos lados

-Moira ayá...-señalo la mujer a la persona que buscaba la joven rebelde, pero ya se había alejado bastante, sonrió y miró hacía el techo-"-será una larga noche"-

De pronto las luces se apagaron y una luz neón blanco iluminó una plataforma cual detrás de esta estaba una pantalla, hubo un señor quien pidió la atención a todos y que por favor guardaran silencio, fue cuando todos empezaron a aplaudir viendo como su nuevo jefe subía a la plataforma, Claire al verlo sonrió amplia mente y deseándole buena suerte, llevaba un traje de seda blanco se le veía atractivo (CLARO PARA MÍ, EL ME PARECIÓ UN PERSONAJE, JEJEJE), al tomar entonces un micrófono en manos saludó

-buenas noches a todos, sean bienvenidos a esta reunión aquí en Terra-Save...-fue cuando luego de casi 10 minutos de su discurso, por fin estaba terminando-y por eso me enorgullece liderar a este grupo de valientes y honestas personas, para cambiar al mundo y devolverlo a la gloria que tuvo!-

Su discurso terminó recibido por aplausos y halagos de algunos, empezó a bajar de la plataforma y pudo notar que entre el público estaba una hermosa pelirroja, sonrió al verla y se encaminó hacía donde estaba, Claire al darse cuenta se apresuró en arreglarse con un poco el vestido que llevaba y acomodar su flequillo, simulando que no hizo nad de aquello sonrieron ambos al estar enfrente, Niel se comía a la mujer con la mirada, la observaba detenidamente con lujuria, contemplando cada parte se ella, le quedaba muy bien ese vestido, muy bien...

-wow Niel muchas felicidades, ya eres más que un simple administrador-

-gracias Claire, aunque ahora soy jefe Niel-dijo acomodándose la corbata graciosamente, haciendo a la chica reír levemente, el hombre se vio contagiado y ambos al terminar el tipo ofreció una copa a la mujer al haberse acercado un mesero con bebidas, ella aceptó y entonces dijo alzando a unos centímetros la copa-entonces, brindemos-

-brindemos-

Las horas pasaron y ya había entre los invitados ya algunos ebrios, pero la pareja aún seguía intacta, pero ya no estaban con todos en aquella gran sala, al contrario habían subido a una habitación de huéspedes al tercer piso, Claire al entrar le conmovió la habitación era grande y lujoso, pero sin darse cuenta Niel había cerrado con llave, caminó a la ventana y quedó asombrada por la vista espléndida de su ciudad, admiró la vista por breve, hasta que sintió como un par de brazos la sujetaron por la cintura, ella abrió los ojos de la inesperada sorpresa y un poco su boca, no supo como reaccionar o que decir, trató de actuar como si solo se trataba de un juego

-basta Niel me sonrojas-quitó las manos del hombre, sonreía falsamente y en su interior estaba algo incómoda

-es que con ese vestido te vez hermosa, y no me puedo contener-respondió el hombre mirándola arriba abajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior

-basta, no es para tanto, y pues dime que piensas hacer como nuevo jefe de terra-save?-ella buscaba como hacerlo reaccionar y que la dejara de mirar así, pero el no parecía escuchar, Claire admitía que le gustaba pero no...no así-Niel?-llamó de nuevo su nombre

-pues...como nuevo jefe supongo que sabré que hacer con mi puesto después, ahora creo que debo sentarme, tomar una fina botella de vino, junto a una hermosa empleada llamada Claire-decía mientras que se había ido por dicha botella y sirviendo 2 vasos, al terminar le entregó uno a la pelirroja, ella aceptó con una sonrisa débil, Niel empezaba a tomarse el suyo pero ella...sin que el lo notara lo dejó en la mesa que estaba frente al sofá y actuó con normalidad-brindemos-dijo el, sirviéndose otro vaso la chica quedó perpleja ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando se lo había terminado

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS LA SALA DE LA FIESTA**

-en donde estará Claire?, ya se habrá ido?-se preguntaba mientras buscaba entre los ya pocos presentes la mencionada, ya era la media noche y sin rastros de ella

-la encontraste?-

-claro que no...con una mierda espero que no me haya dejado su bolso y que venga después a decir que me la robé-

-Moira quizás está ocupada o algo, no te desesperes estoy seguro que ya debe de estar caminando de vuelta contigo-dijo el hombre, colocando una mano sobre el hombre de su hija

-quitarme tus sucias manos Barry-se quejó ella sin mirarle

-soy tu padre Moira-aclaró el, ya se estaba cansando que siempre fuera así

-como sea-rodó ojos la rebelde-"Claire, ojalá no estés haciendo nada tonto"-

 **SALA DE HOSPEDAJE**

Había vaciado muchas botellas ya, y su aliento apestaba a licor cual le daba mucho disgusto y náuseas, el llevaba mucho hablando y lo que pudo hacer era fingir escucharlo con una sonrisa, fingiendo interés y algo mas que la sorprendió era que...Niel la había tocado varias veces las piernas, se sentía asqueada a su lado por el olor y sus pervertidos toqueteos, trataba de buscar cualquier pretexto para irse pero no podía, cuando por fin dejó de hablar miró al suelo mareado, y entre lo que pudo decir era...

-Claire...tu me quieres?-

\- Niel q-que...de que hablas?-preguntó sorprendida y ruborizada

-te me quieres y yo te quiero...eso es la verdad-siguió el hombre, mirándola con sus ojos rojos y pérdida mirada

-Niel estás ebrio no crees que...-trató de detener la confesión de Niel, no sentía que lo estaba diciendo en serio, pero antes de lograrlo el la interrumpió

-tu me amas...y yo te amo-extendió una mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero ella no se quita y permite que lo haga, comenzando a perderse en sus palabras y "mirada"

-Niel...-

-nos amamos...por eso...qui-quiero que seas mía-

Niel tan pronto como dijo aquello, se acercó a la mujer rápidamente cayendo encima de ella, tratando de besarla y sus manos recorriendo desesperadamente sus piernas, pero el gusto no le había durado, Claire completamente sorprendida e incómoda le empuja y se aleja de el, este cayó a un lado y ella le mira repugnada, no era así como quería las cosas con Niel, en verdad lo quería pero ahora no sabía de que forma, ni que demonios estaba pensando queriendo besarla y tocarla de esa forma, el hombre se levantó estúpidamente y gritó

-esta bien...estás despedida! Recoge tus cosas y lárgate de aquí maldita perra!-gritó el tipo

Los ojos de Claire se humedecieron y un dolor atravesó su pecho, acaso desde el primer día que se conocieron el nunca sintió lo mismo por ella?, era solo placer lo que quería ese hombre?, se sintió imbécil de solo creer lo que habían pasado juntos, acaso todo era mentira o solo hacía vanas ilusiones, siempre había pensado que ambos sentían algo muy especial por el otro pero nunca se lo decían, y además ahora que esa misma noche la pelirroja quería confesarle, solo miraba el Niel que creyó querer alguna vez, sin decirle nada salió corriendo de la habitación

 **SALA DE REUNIÓN. MEDIA NOCHE**

-donde estabas? Acaso te ibas a quedar?-reclamó levemente molesta la chica, quien tenía el bolso de Claire en mano-ten amiga, por favor si quieres dormir aquí recuérdeme traerte una almohada-Dijo sarcásticamente

\- l-lo siento mucho Moira-respondió ella, temblando de sus manos, asustadiza e incómoda, esto fue notado por Moira

-Claire?, que pasa?, estás bien?, estas temblando-respondió preocupado la chica

-estoy bien...adiós Moira-y salió corriendo de ahí tán rápido como escuchó la voz del malnacido de Niel gritar

-Claire! Maldita sea espera tenemos que hablar!-gritó Niel, caminando torpemente y chocándose con los invitados, algunos le reclamaban y otros lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos, y eso que recién es el nuevo jefe, Moira al notar esto supo quien sería el culpable

-"maldito perro...que demonios quieres con Claire?"-maldijo al otro, caminando a su dirección, al llegar frente a ella preguntó histérico

-donde está Claire!?-

-vete al diablo!-gritó como respuesta la chica, derribándolo con un puñetazo, muchos de los que aún seguían ahí la miraron sorprendidos, Barry al darse cuenta se apresuró en llegar donde estaba su hija

-Moira, porqué lo hiciste?-preguntó el hombre ayudando al otro a levantarse

-protejo a mi amiga...papá-respondió ella, mirando con odio al tipo quien estaba tirado

 **EN LAS AFUERAS DEL EDIFICIO**

Llegó a su auto y al entrar, empezó a llorar en silencio, no podía creer lo que había pasado, tocó sus manos cuales estaban temblorosos, luego su boca, quería liberarse de toda esa vergüenza y maldita sensación de haberlo sentido, miró al edificio de Terra-Save, limpiándose los ojos y decepcionada con una mirada seria dijo

-me equivoqué contigo Niel, enserio que me equivoqué-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Estaba acostada sobre el sofá, sin escuchar el mas mínimo ruido, ni siquiera se había molestado en llamar a su hermano, ya era de noche y no se sentía con sueño o ganas de hacer nada, estaba oscuro y apenas llega la luz a su rostro por la lámpara en su mesa de alado

Pensaba que, y si Niel no hubiera intentado de hacer el amor esa noche?, posiblemente hubiera terminado de otra forma, quizás ambos se hubieran confesado el uno a otro lo que sentían, y quizás intercambiar sus besos e intercambiar calor en cuerpo y alma, pero parece que el destino les había preparado algo diferente, terminó por odiarlo y pensar que todos los años que sentía algo por el eran solo ilusiones, solo confundiendo sus sentimientos por cosas que no eran, se arrepentía si quiera en darle una oportunidad al tipo ese, ambos eran personas distintas y con diferentes propósitos, de haberlo amado, su vida hora sería muy diferente

Se puso a pensar en su vida presente, la que estaba viviendo con Leon, solo sonrió al pensar en los momentos maravillosos que habían compartido, ese hombre que le había salvado de la profunda soledad amorosa, pensó que sin el ahora sería una alma vacía sin el cariño y calidez de una pareja, tomó su celular para llamarlo, ya que después de lo ocurrido con Sherry necesitaba saber como estaba, empezó a marcar su numero

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD**

Leon había invitado a la Miller a cenar como disculpa del incidente en la calle, el agente había pedido algo ligero mientras que su compañía ni siquiera había probado bocado, llevaba ya mucho rato hablando, Leon trataba de ponerle atención a lo que sea que fuera que estaba diciendo la mujer, pero decía ya cosas sin sentido, Leon rogaba que se callara para poder irse, ya era algo tarde y ya quería irse a dormir, de pronto una pregunta le hizo prestarle atención a Ángela, algo que ciertamente lo molestó un poco

-y dime...tienes novia?-preguntó bastante interesada la mujer

\- no-novia?-repitió el castaño

-y si es que lo tienes?...puedo saber quien es? como se llama? donde vive y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?...si se están yendo bien o...-

Leon la miró sorprendido, como se le ocurrió preguntarle semejante cosa?, y si es que fuera a responder que le debía de importar a ella? No era su vida personal ni tenía porque saberlo, quiso responder de la manera mas amable pero simplemente no supo como reaccionar en ese momento

-de donde viene eso?-preguntó el hombre casi queriendo mirarla muy serio

-digo...se te conoce como "el lobo solitario" de la agencia, pero creo que no lo serás siempre no crees?-dijo ella insinuándole con la mirada

A Leon mas que tomárselo por broma o juego, no le prestó la más mínima atención a su rostro, se levantó tranquilamente de su asiento, tomó su abrigo y empezó a marcharse, no sin antes de dejar el dinero correspondido al restaurant, iba yéndose hasta que la Miller lo agarró del brazo

-que pasa Ángela?-preguntó de lo mas tranquilo del

-ya te vas?-

-así es obviamente-contestó apretando su chaqueta sin que ella lo viera-es tarde y me debo ir-dijo el castaño, quien quitó lentamente la mano de la mujer de su brazo, y largándose de una vez de ahí, esa cena había sido realmente incómodo

-Leon nos hablamos!, cuando puedas cenamos otra vez!-gritó la mujer despidiéndose de el agente cual si fuera una niña, llamando la atención de todos y avergonzando al agente quien ni la miró

-"si...claro"-

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, dado el ambiente que vio seguía en la sala de su casa, miró la hora y eran altas horas de la noche, su hermano y cuñada aún no llegaban, su cuerpo le pedía mas descanso por lo cual se levantó para ir a su recamara, pero luego, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, ella se extrañó, era raro que alguien tocase a esas horas, ella prefirió no abrir pues fuera cual fuera la razón ella quería dormir, pero fue tanto la insistencia que apretó los dientes y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir al hacerlo se arrepintió totalmente

-te encontré-

-que...que haces tú aquí?-preguntó ella sorprendida, con el miedo y un frió desagradable recorriendo su cuerpo

 **Hola a todos. Antes que nada me quiero disculpar por el retraso en el subir este fanfic, tenía mucho que hacer y francamente no tenía tiempo de continuar, prometo subir lo más rápido posible el siguiente cap**

 **PILY-CHAN: Amiga de verdad te extrañaba, y gracias por tus comentarios, me animaron y me hicieron esforzarme en mi historia para que quedara mejor, descuida, trataré de no decepcionarte, muchos saludos y un abrazo!**

 **Guest: Hola, me es un honor que alguien mas se haya tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, estoy muy agradecido por ello, me esfuerzo al máximo para tratar de mejorar mis ideas y capítulos, pronto subiré el siguiente cap, no te preocupes, muchas gracias!**


	11. Capítulo 11-Desafortunados Ilusiones

**CAPÍTULO 11: DESAFORTUNADOS ILUSIONES**

 **FLASHBACK. OFICINA DE TERRA-SAVE DE CLAIRE.2 MESES**

Había llegado temprano y casi no había nadie, metía todas sus pertenencias en una caja, había sido despedida apenas ayer en la fiesta y aún no podía creerlo, había sido horrible y se sentía profundamente lastimada pues del solo recordar lo que Niel Fisher le quiso hacer no le daba motivos para verlo a los ojos de nuevo

Se daba prisa no quería toparlo en el camino sería muy vergonzoso y angustiado, no podía quitarse de la mente esas horribles imágenes de como Niel, el hombre quien creyó que se había enamorado trataba de violarla, aún siendo su jefe, amigo y guía no podía evitar odiarlo, ya tenía pensado donde quedarse a vivir, y era con su hermano Chris en Washington, no como agente sino como una ciudadana normal, sin estar enterada más de los malvados planes de Umbrella, cuando había terminado se dirigió rápidamente para salir del edificio y no regresar jamás, pero se lo impidió al toparse con el peor de los diablos

-Claire tenemos que hablar-

No podía ser, y encima de todo ahora venía a verla, hizo oídos sordos saliendo de su oficina sin mirarlo cuando el la tomó del brazo para detener su paso, pero ella le quitó la mano con fuerza y mirándolo furiosa

-no tenemos nada de que hablar-

-Claire por favor no seas necia, escúchame-insistió el, siguiéndola el paso recorriendo los corredores-Claire espera lo que pasó a noche fue un error!-fue cuando antes de seguir hablando calló inmediatamente cuando Claire le dio una fuerte bofetada, al levantar la mirada sorprendido observó unos ojos cristalinos

-eso quise creer yo, un error, pero tus acciones y palabras me hicieron creer otra cosa, ahora déjame en paz, no quiero volver a verte-aclaró ella, antes de huir de él y dejarlo con una furia interior en su corazón

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Le había llegado aquel recuerdo, y era muchos de los que quería olvidar, ahora tenía en frente al que había admirado por años, pero en esta ocasión se veía muy serio y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, como si se le fuera a saltar encima en cualquier momento, ella tragó saliva, rogando que Leon o su hermano llegaran a salvarla en cualquier momento

-Niel...que es lo que quieres?-preguntó ella, pero este no respondió, permanecía callado y sin quitarle la mirada de encima-Niel...que haces aquí?-casi empezaba a levantar la voz pero el tipo solo abrió seco la boca para contestar seriamente

-que pregunta es esa?-ella se quedó helada, el hombre se le acercó unos centímetros más para verle al rostro, Claire volvió en si inmediatamente para hacerle frente al hombre-estoy aquí para hablar-dijo, acercando mas esta vez su rostro al suyo, pero ella rápidamente se hizo a un lado, asqueada de solo velo

-no tenemos nada de que hablar-respondió ella empezando a perder la paciencia, no quería mostrarse débil ante el y menos ahora que ya tenía un hombre a quien amar

-no importa me vas a escuchar ahora-exigió el, tomándola de los brazos y forzándola a recargarse contra la puerta, ella estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando el la silenció con la mano en la boca, escúchame Claire, esto es una orden no una petición, te veré mañana en esta cafetería las 12:00 am, ahí hablaremos tranquilamente-dijo el hombre mostrando una tarjeta y dejándolo caer

Fue cuando la soltó y se marchó sin escuchar su respuesta, ella estaba tan molesta profundamente y sus manos temblaban, quiso ir tras el y ponerlo en su lugar pero se sentía algo asustada, acababa de verlo y ahora le ordenaba verlo en un café, era un completo cretino, cerró la puerta y se marchó a su habitación solo para poder dormir, ella ya tenía a Leon no necesitaba nada más, pero ahora pensando en el, era mejor no decir nada de lo sucedido, el solo imaginar los problemas que vendrían si le decía algo a Leon le hizo preocuparse, se las arreglaría con Niel sola, como una de las mejores agentes que solía ser

 **EN EL INTERIOR DE UNA CONSTRUCCIÓN ABANDONADA**

-está listo-dijo una voz embozando una sonrisa-ahora me obedecerá sin dudar, el ultimo ataque a la planta había sido un éxito pero aún te falta más...mi querido Leon...espérame-

Estaba en un laboratorio frente a una cápsula, y en su interior había una criatura de considerado tamaño, solo se escuchaba sus gruñidos mirando a la persona quien estaba delante suyo, luego esa persona se marchó cerrando la cápsula con una cubierta negra, todo estaba en su lugar ahora solo esperaría un poco más para empezar su jugada, tomó su pistola garfio de una mesa sonriendo y sus ojos brillaban rojos, cuales cubrió con unos lentes oscuros

-"falta poco"-pensó ella

 **AL SIGUIENTE DÍA**

-Claire pon los platos sobre la mesa-pidió una rubia, soltando un bostezo

-si si, ya voy mamá-bromeaba la pelirroja, mientras colocaba los cubiertos en la mesa y al terminar Jill se acercó para servir la comida

-si lo fuera te mandaría al sótano a dormir mi querida Claire, por cierto podrías acompañarme hoy al medio día de compras?, hay algunas cosas que quisiera y me aburro a veces de ir sola-preguntó la rubia, quien se detuvo esperando la respuesta de la mujer

-hoy?...-se puso a pensar hasta que detuvo su búsqueda de golpe, y terminó mirando el suelo apretando los puños, recordó al sin vergüenza Niel -Jill...hoy no puedo...-dijo ella, fue cuando deprimida iba a salir sin esperar respuesta hasta que la rubia la detuvo

-es por una cita con Leon?-insinuó la mujer mirándola coquetamente, la pelirroja se sonrojo y la hizo salir corriendo de la cocina como presa del pánico

-oye Claire a donde vas!?-exclamó la rubia-Solo jugaba!, de paso despiertas a tu hermano!... que le pasa a esa niña?-preguntó extrañada

 **MEDIO DÍA. EN UN CAFÉ**

Estaba nerviosa, llegaba a pasos lentos mientras la idea y sensación de verlo otra vez le asustaban profundamente, estaba a punto de evitar entrar al café muchas veces pero simplemente no pudo, no podía creerlo, ella era Claire Redfield, sobreviviente de Raccon City, luchadora y rescatadora profesional anti bio-terrorismo, hermana de Chris Redfield y la mujer de Leon , todo eso era y estaba sintiéndose una cobarde en esos momentos, tomó aire y se tranquilizó, abrió la puerta y entró para encarar al malnacido de Niel

No fue difícil encontrarlo cuando al cruzar miradas con el se tragó su orgullo, maldita sea quiso salir corriendo pero el tipo se levantó con toda confianza y se acercó a ella, Claire no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió el aliento del hombre en su cuello, al levantar la vista estaba sonriendo y la invitó a sentarse, ella accedió sin contestar su alma se estaba haciendo frágil

-tanto tiempo sin verte Claire, como has estado?, que has hecho?-preguntó tomando su taza de té

-este...yo-tartamudeaba ella

-si si ya se, es la primera vez que nos vemos después de mucho así que es natural que estes nerviosa-sonreía el, la pelirroja estaba muda

-oye por que no pides algo? lo que sea yo invito vamos-ofreció el, haciendo señas por llamar al mesero, Claire fue invadida por otro recuerdo del pasado, poco antes de abandonar su vieja vida

 **CASA DE CLAIRE.2 MESES**

-así que te vas Claire-dijo una joven rebelde recargada en la pared

-si pero te prometo que vendré a visitar pronto-contestó la pelirroja acomodando la última maleta

-oye Barry mueve tu trasero aquí hay una última-gritó ella

-soy tu padre Moira entiende-se quejó el cargando la última al auto

-muchas gracias no se que haría sin ustedes-la joven solo sonrió para luego acercarse a la Redfield y darle un abrazó

-ni lo menciones, te acompañaremos al aeropuerto, irás a vivir con tu hermano verdad? un tal Chris-

-así es, me esperan algunos amigos haya-dijo ella, saliendo de la casa cerrando con llave y entrando al auto, abandonando ese lugar dándole un vistazo por última

 **AEREOPUETO. EN LA ENTRADA**

-bien, aquí nos despedimos-dijo Barry, estrechando la mano con Claire

-vamos chicos no pongan esas caras, no es un verdadero adiós después de todo-sonrió la pelirroja, ambos devolvieron el al darse cuenta que era obvio, entonces fue cuando tomó sus maletas lista para dirigirse a su avión cuando unos gritos la detuvieron, ella paró en seco maldiciendo su suerte-"maldita sea...aquí también!?"-

Los 3 giraron reconociendo la voz como rayo, y ahí venía ese hombre como si estuviera corriendo para evitar un terrible accidente, llegó empujando las personas quienes se cruzaron en su camino y recibiendo quejas pero hizo caso omiso, Claire estaba apunto de irse con toda prisa cuando fue tomada con fuerza del brazo y girada hacia el

-Claire no te vayas! por favor no te vayas Claire!-gritaba Niel desesperado, cuando se soltó del agarre al ser sujetado por Barry y Moira dándole un rodillazo para ser mas pronto, Claire se sintió totalmente avergonzada al recibir tanta atención por toda la escena

-ya cálmate maldito bastardo!-gritó la joven rebelde

-Claire no no!-se intentaba soltar como loco

-Niel por favor ya no sigas, ya tomé mi decisión y tu la tuya no insistas más-dijo ella, estaba sintiendo las ganas de abrazarlo, ahogarlo en su pecho y a maguar sus gritos, se sentía aún enamorada de el ligeramente, pero no podía y ya no quería semejante trato de amor de ese hombre-Claire!-

-adiós Niel, gracias Barry, Moira, nos vemos pronto-y tomó sus maletas apresurándose a la recepción ignorando las personas embobadas mirando y la seguridad corriendo hacía el escandalo

-"adiós Claire"-se despidió la joven mirando a su querida pelirroja irse y sonriendo, al igual que Barry

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Habían pasado algunos minutos y Niel finalmente había callado, ella ni siquiera había puesto atención absoluto, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la devolvió a la realidad, se sintió profundamente aliviada al ver que este o se había dado cuenta

-Claire...hay algo que quisiera preguntarte-

-si...qu-que pasa?-pero en ese momento, antes que Nile dijera lo que dijese, el teléfono se la pelirroja empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa, había olvidado apagarlo y se sintió temerosa al ver la reacción de novio celoso pero con mirada asesina, ella tomó su móvil rápidamente, pero antes de irse para contestar Niel la agarró del brazo-Niel que haces?-

-siéntate y apaga eso-

-pero por que?-replicó ella, necesitaba contestar pero la mano del hombre no la soltaba-Niel por favor déjame ir-

-no hasta que me escuches-alzo la voz y golpeando la mesa, llamando la atención como a la velocidad de la luz

-Niel ya basta! yo no quiero escuchar nada de ti, déjame en paz!-y agarrando sus pertenencias salió corriendo del café

-Claire, maldita sea espera!-

Salió corriendo a toda prisa empujando al primero con quien se cruzó en el camino, y pisándole los talones venía Niel quien no tardó mucho en alcanzarla, la tomó fuertemente del brazo y girándola violentamente a él, Claire estaba harta de el, dejó a un lado la pelirroja cobarde al amor desilusionado con Niel, y volvió en si como Claire Redfield, una luchadora profesional y como primer paso golpeó con fuerza al hombre derribándole al suelo, manchando su mano con su sangre en el proceso

-ya basta Niel, yo no quiero nada contigo, pero parece que con las palabras no puedes entender así que creo que tendré mostrarte con dibujos como a un niño malcriado debería-dijo muy seria Claire, ignorando completamente a las personas embobadas viendo la escena

-Claire cometiste el peor de tu vida!, me rechazas sin titubear y ahora me golpeas en público, cuanta confianza mujer, pero esto no se va a quedar así, si tu no eres mía no serás para nadie, te voy a hundir, destruiré todo lo que tengas y arruinaré la vida de las personas que amas ya lo verás-echó en cara el tipo, estaba muy molesto y su cara se tornó mas rojo que el cabello de la Redfield

Claire lo miró a los ojos y en el fondo empezó a tener cierto temor, lo decía muy enserio y la ira recorriendo su cuerpo era muy notorio, la pelirroja estaba sorprendida al ver lo lejos que llegaba y las clases de palabras que estaba diciendo, estaba cegado por un amor imposible y sus acciones no lo ayudaban en nada, había perdido sus pocas esperanzas por el y el respeto que le tenía, tenía que dejarlo en claro de una vez por todas que lo que había soñado con el, era un desafortunado ilusión

-Niel, yo estoy muy enamorada de otro hombre, y lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, yo nunca renunciaría a el por nada, el es diferente a ti en todos los aspectos, el me respeta, me admira, me quiere, es paciente conmigo, me escucha y me ama, mi hogar es aquí y mi vida es como yo la quiero llevar, no puedes obligar a nadie a amarte Niel, por favor acepta mi decisión y déjame en paz, adiós. Niel Fisher-y Claire se marchó sin mirarlo más, ciertamente avergonzada por toda la comisión, por culpa de una ilusión desafortunado

 **AMIGOS, SUPLICO MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS, ME TARDE DEMASIADO EN SUBIR UN FIC Y TODO PORQUE MI CONTRASEÑA SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO. JURO LES JURO QUE SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAP LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE**

 **GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**


	12. Capítulo 12-Entre Padre e Hija

**CAPÍTULO 12: ENTRE PADRE E HIJA**

 **EN EL CAFÉ**

Helena llegó al lugar acordado, y lo había hecho con cinco minutos de ventaja, por lo que pudo ir algo de postre antes que llegase su compañero, llevaba puesto una camisa roja sin mangas largas, un chaleco negro,y unos pantalones negros pegados, mientras leía un peiódico que llevaba consigo abrió la puerta el agente, lo veía tan guapo como siempre

-hola-saludo el hombre y después abrazándola, ella correspondió

-que pasa?, porque me llamaste para vernos aquí?-

-si...-respondió el agente suspirando-verás...recuerdo que tenías una hermana, perdón por hacerte recordar-

-no te preocupes...Deborah está en un lugar mejor-suspiró tristemente la mujer, pero luego levantó el rostro con animo-en verdad la extraño y en estos momentos quisiera estar con ella pero es imposible, pero porqué lo dices?, acaso tienes una hermana?-interrogó la agente curiosa

-no...no pero tengo a alguien a quien quiero como una, y en estos días no la he visto verás nosotros dos peleamos...y creo que la herí fuertemente, la e estado llamando pero no me contesta y ni siquiera tengo las agallas para ir a verla-

-ay Leon se nota que no conoces lo que es tener un hermano, los hermanos siempre pelean por un tonto vestido o por ver la televisión o juguete, y cuando no quieren verte es porque temen a que veas su dolor, pero aveces es obligarlos a que te escuchen que te ignoren siempre, derriba su puerta y gritale que deje de llorar y te escuche con un demonio-explicaba Helena, como si recitaba un poema haciendo uso de las manos

-no me digas que le hiciste eso a Deborah-preguntó algo divertido el rubio

-si, de ves en cuando la lastimaba tanto sin darme cuenta, pero eso no era impedimento a que yo llegara a comprenderla y a consolarla, una vez que descargue todo su dolor hablo con ella, después de un rato todo volvió a la normalidad, no debes esperar a que te pemita hablarle, fuerza tu camino a ello-

Leon se quedó pensativo, le sorprendió lo que había oído, aunque para cualquiera era totalmente normal, el no sabía nada de eso, entonces supo que hacer para recuperar el cariño de Sherry, Claire era su mayor amor del mundo junto a esta joven rubia, pero para ser honesto el no la veía como una hemanita sino algo mas

-gracias Helena, eres mas genial de lo que pensé-

-de nada tienes mi apoyo, tus amigos nunca te dejaran solo en esto, ademas tu y yo somos compañeros, siempre contaras con alguien...y por cierto quien es esta persona por la que pides que te ayude?-

Leon de pronto pensó, de verdad consideraba a Sherry una hermana? o era algo mas estrecho en una familia, el sentía que debía protegerla, apoyarla, consolarla, cuidarla, guiarla por el camino correcto, abrazarla, aconsejarla y etc. etc, eso era mas que ser hermano eso era mas que ser un amigo, era como su hija, una hija que siempre quiso, supo como responder cuando vio por la ventana a alguien que conocía corriendo, enseguida supo que era Sherry, entró corriendo a un edifico cercano con una clara expresión de angustia y confusión, Leon se levantó de golpe de su silla

-Leon...que tienes?-

-ven...acompáñame -respondió el hombre y salio corriendo del lugar tan rápido como pudo, Helena se restrasó 10 segundos en reacciónar

La mujer algo extrañada obedeció confusa y entraron al edificio, Leon corrió hacia las escaleras y empezó a subir al recordar que ese edificio es donde vivía Jake, Helena al entrar no supo por donde ir así que decidió simplemete subir vio un ascensor, oprimió el botón de arriba, cuando un empleado se le acercó que parecía ser empleado del lugar

-lo siento señorita el ascensor no sirve, pero puedo tomar las escaleras-le dijo el hombre señalando las escaleras

-demonios!-exclamó la mujer molesta-no estorbes!-gritó Helena empujándolo, dejando el hombre sorprendido

Al final de la escalera Leon llegó al departamento de Jake, empezó a escuchar gritos y golpes, el agente se asustó y se apresuró suplicando que no fuera a ver lo que creía

-Jake por favor comprende!...Leon es mi amigo!-

-asi ya caí verdad!-gritó de manera incrédulo el hombre con una sonrisa, para reemplazarlo por un gesto de furia-me vas a decir lo que realmente pasa entre ustedes...entendiste!?-

Leon empujó la puerta y ahí estaba la rubia, en el suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos y sangre corriendo lentamente por la boca, ambos quedaron viendo a Leon por unos segundos, cuando Jake habló sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-miren nada mas...si es el gran héroe...espere mucho este momento...-dijo aparentando los dientes el hombre

-Jake, que significa esto?...acaso Sherry y tu no se aman?-cuestionó seriamente Leon pero a la vez muy sorprendido e impactado no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos

-eso es lo que creía, pero resulta que alguien me la quizó robar frente de mi hace mucho...y ese alguien estoy viendo ahora mismo...te voy a matar...-

-Jake espera crees que yo y Sherry...-

-te voy a matar-rugió Jake sacando una arma y apuntó rápidamente a Leon

El agente logró quitarse del medio y saltó encima de Jake con la intención de calmarlo y tratar de aclarar este mal entendido, pero cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, Jake rápidamente se arribó sobre el y le empezó a repartir golpes en la cara con furia, el rubio logró quitarle de encima, pero al intentar pararlo el muchacho tomó un florero cercano y lo estelló sobre la espalda del rubio, Leon no queía lastimar al amor d la vida d la rubia, pero le estaban dando una paliza, se disculpó mentalente con Sherry pr lo que iba a hacer

Leon tomó a Jake de los hombros y lo arrojó hacía la cocina, el agente se acercó a el pero este tomó una botella y lo rompió en el hombro de Leon, este sucumbió ante el golpe pero Jake antes de que cayera lo agarró y le empezó a dar rodillazos en el abdomen del agente, el rubio lo tomó de la cabeza para lograr zafarse y golpearlo en el rostro, cayendo inconciente

Leon se acerco a el para comprobar su estado y s alivio que aún siguiera vivo, fue rápidamente a donde estaba Sherry quien había observado asustada pero a la vez muy decepcionada, ambos a quienes quería mucho se habían peleado frente a sus narices, Leon iba a levantarla para irse de ahí cuando su cabeza estrelló la pared casi atavezándola, era Jake quien fingió estar derrotado para darle una patada mas en la pierna, Jake rápidamente levantó a Sherry y la jaló del cabello hacía la ventana, empezó a subir a la escalera de evacuación hacía el techo, Leon se levantó con esfuerzo corrió tras ellos, suplicando que Jake no cometiera una estupidez

 **EN ALGÚN PISO DE LAS ESCALERAS**

Helena estaba agitada, apenas iba subiendo 6 pisos, y para llegar a su desconocido destino aún faltaba mas

-lo siento señorita el ascensor no sirve pero puedo tomar las escaleras!-dictaba las palabras del conserje enfadada la mujer y a la vez cansada-que fastidio!-y volvió a la tarea

 **EN LAS ALTURAS DEL EDIFICIO**

Jake llevaba a Sherry de las greñas mientras que el rubio por los golpes no fue capaz de alcanzarlos tan pronto, Jake tomó una meseta de una ventana y sin que el rubio se diera cuenta lo arrojó hacia el, cayó sobre un hombro derecho haciéndolo caer rodando hacía abajo, pero logró sujetarse a la barra de la escalera, no sabía que pasaba con Jag pero quería ayudarlo así que trató de ignorar su dolor y continuó con la persecución

-vaya que no se rinde-decía con enfado el hombre-vamos-dijo Jake jalando el cabello de la chica, ella estaba adolorida y angustiada, como habían llegado a esto?

Llegaron a la azotea y el tipo empujó a la rubia contra el suelo, cuando Leon llegó hacía la cima fue recibido por otra meseta, se rompió sobre un brazo que utilizó para defender su rostro, el agente se cayó del techo pero logró sujetarse a sobre el costado del suelo, era un largo camino hacía abajo, el agente trató de subir pero su dolor era grande, quedó colgado quizás a su suerte cuando Jake se acercó lentamente hacia el, sonrió

-es un largo camino hasta abajo-dijo el hombre aplastando los dedos en una mano de Leon, este agonizaba-ahora dime una cosa héroe...por que trataste de quitarme a Sherry?...por que!?-gritó el hombre aplastando la otra mano, Leon no pudo soportar mas dolor, de que demonios hablaba Jake!?, si Sherry era como su propia hija, porqué quisiera verla von otros ojos, dolía demasiado sus manos como para soportar mas pero no pensó soltarse hasta entender lo que quería decir

-Jake de que hablas!?...yo nunca haría algo asi!-exclamaba el rubio no pudiendo resistir mas

-enserio!?...-gritó volviendo a pisar la otra mano, Leon estaba por soltarse ya-y que me dices de las veces que los vi juntos...cuando era obvio que Sherry ya me había olvidado...por todas las veces que tuve que soportar verte a lado de ella!-

-Jake...podemos encontrar otra manera de resolver esto-dijo Leon con detenimiento, Jake había interpretado completamente mal las cosas, no comprendía su dolor pero no quería permitir mas daño

-si...claro es verdad...que tal la muerte!-

Estaba por dar el pisotón final cuando Sherry lo jaló para darle una tremenda patada en la cara con las 2 piernas no pOdía quedarse mirando por mas tiempo y su amado Jake había perdido el juicio, por lo que no iba entender con palabras, Jake sonrió casi malvado y no le importó si la rubia era mujer o no, o si era su amada super chica estaba perdiendo la cabeza se lanzó hacia ella, Leon aprovechó para subir, se sentó un momento, miro sus manos, estaban muy rojose hinchados, a unos metros vio a Jake y a Sherry peleando, se levantó y corrió hacia el

Leon lo tomó del brazo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, Jake respondió con una patada, Leon cayó al suelo al recibir el impacto, Sherry corrió hacia su amado para darle la vuelta y le responder con una bofetada en el cachete, pero Jake rápidamente se reincorporó y la jaló hacia el mientras que con un movimiento la derribó con una patada voladora, la rubia cayó al suelo, el agente se levantó y tomó una meseta y lo rompió en la cabeza del otro, cayendo al suelo

-sabes una cosa Jake...eres igual a tu padre...Wesker siempre quiso quitar los estorbos de su camino...eliminarme a mi y a Chris-soltó sin pensar el agente, no sabía prque tale palabra salieron de su boca pero ni el ni Sherry cuestionaron esas palabras al otro

Jake soltó una risa, miró a Leon sonriendo con sangre corriendo por la boca, lo que hizo que Sherry y el agente dieran un pequeño paso atrás

-mi padre...entonces...terminare lo que empezó...empezando contigo!-y se arrojó hacia leon

El rubio impactó al suelo, Jake le empezó a dar puñetazos, pero la rubia no iba a permitir mas ataques de su parte, Jake se dio cuenta de ello por lo que sacó de sus ropas un cuchillo y lo arrojó hacia la chica, este le pegó en el hombro de la mujer, ella golpeó el suelo agonizando del dolor, se quitó de encima de Leon, no sin antes de patearle en la cara, se acerco a la chica, le quitó el cuchillo que provocó que la mujer gritara del dolor, después la halo hacia las esquinas del techo, y después sonrió

-tus heridas sanan rápidamente, pero aún asi, no eres capaz de ignorar el dolor, tu padre te infectó con el virus, que lastima que su hija tuviera un padre ingenuo, William nunca sospecho que terminaría siendo un monstruo con el virus-g , y todo por querer salvar su miserable vida!-rio Jake en la cara de la chica

Sherry no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas, al oír que su padre se había inyectado por creer que era una medicina o algo asi por tratar de salvarse, sus padres casi nunca estaban al pendiente de ella, aunque su madre le había pedido perdón por medio de Claire, cuando estaba muriendo, se negó a aceptar un simple perdón, antes odiaba el trabajo de sus padres, y ahora aún mas

Umbrella nunca quiso salvar las vidas de nadie, sino para acabar con ellas con temibles armas de destrucción masiva, miró a Jake, el hombre que había amado con tanta fuerza, nunca quiso hacerle daño ni físico ni emocional, le gustaba estar alado de el, la vez que puso su mano sobre el suyo, pero ahora todo era diferente, estaba peleando con el a muerte

-Jake-dijo la chica dolorida de la cabeza

-dulces sueños...mi amor-y la estuvo a punto de soltar cuando sintió al rubio detrás suyo

Jake le estaba a punto de arrojar el cuchillo que tenia cuando Leon lo levantó de los pies mientras lo empujo hacia adelante y arrojándolo del techo, cayendo 10 pisos hacia abajo, el gritó que soltó Jake terminó cuando se estrelló sobre un auto, supo aún en esa altura que estaba vivo, respiraba agitado, se acercó a Sherry quien tendida estaba lastimada, la herida del arma punzo cortante que recibió fue sanando rápidamente, pero aun asi sentía cierto dolor, se le acercó a ella, susurrando lo que había hecHo pero que Jake estaba vivo, la miró con mucho pesar y arrepentimiento, y al verla en ese estado se sintió peor

-Leon...hubiera sido mejor no involucrarte -respondió con pesado suspiro la joven

-dejemos las cosas claro... yo nunca abandonare a alguien importante para mi...y menos cuando este peleando por su vida-le respondió el agente mirándola algo tranquilo

La chica miro su amigo...su casi padre, sonrió con ternura y cerró los ojos un momento, estaba cansada, ya estaba por recuperarse cuando escucharon una voz que expresaba cansancio subir las escaleras

-piso 8...9...10-y empujó la puerta

Helena estaba sudando en la frente, mientras respiraba bastante agitada, trató de recuperar el aliento, estaba por caerse cuando en un rincón vio a sus amigos, ambos sonrieron, mientras que la castaña se fue acercando a ellos

-pareces una anciana Helena

-la próxima vez espérame Leon, estuvo buscándote por todos lados-decía la mujer respirando un poco más despacio-y no soy una anciana soy muy sexy y estoy en forma-respondió la mujer, pero al acercarse mas se sorprendió terriblemente al encontrar a la rubia tan lastimada-por dios Sherry que te pasó?-

-no te preocupes Helena...ya pasó todo...olvídalo-

-vamos...levántate...-dijo el agente dándole la mano a la rubia

Se lo dio y se levantaron,luego empezaron a caminar y al salir del edificio se toparon con una multitud de personas que se quedaron viendo el cuerpo de Jake siendo llevado por los médicos a un ambulancia, Sherry sonrió al saber que etaba vivo pero triste a todo lo sucedido, estos luego se fueron alejándose de ellos

 **CASA DE LEON**

Cuando llegaron a casa de Leon, Helena recostó a Sherry en un sofá, luego de algunos minutos comenzó a atrndr las heridas de la rubia, Leon entró a su habitación, y cerró la puerta un momento, se sentó en su cama y miraba el suelo, nunca pensó que terminaría peleando contra el novio de su casi hija, y que terminaría por arrojarlo de un edificio, pero no le quedo otra opción, era el o el celoso, habían pasado muchas cosas y ahora solo quería dormir

Después de un rato, miró su reloj al despertar, eran las 10:00 pm, se levantó y al hacerlo se percató que sus manos habían sido atendidos y vendados,agradeció mentalmente a Helena, caminó hacia la puerta y ahí estaba sus 2 amigas, se acercó a ellas

-como estas?-preguntó Leon

-estoy bien-contestó la chica risueña

-Leon que paso con Jake?-preguntó Helena

-pelea de parejas-únicamente dijo Leon

La castaña se quedó sorprendida, recordó ver a Jake siendo llevado por un ambulancia, eso ahora explicana todo, pero prefirió callar, no tenía porque intervenir

-Helena por favor estate al pendiente de ella, yo ahora regresó-pidió el agente

-pero a donde vas?-

-estaré bien no se preocupen solo debo ir a ver a alguien-dio como respuesta

-Leon...-llamó la rubia, el agente se detuvo al escuchar que lo llamaban, Sherry trató hacer esfuerzo en levantarse pero no pudo, Helena intentó sostenerla para que pudiera hablar

-Sherry no te preocupes...pero quiero ir ver a Claire, no te preocupes tan pronto como pueda vendré a verte, así que no me des esa cara-acercó el rubio su mano a la joven quien cabello estaba desordenado

-pero...-

-no te preocupes Sherry, voy a cuidar de ti después de esto, eres muy valiosa para mi y no quiero verte sufrir mas, tienes una vida por delante que no puedes desperdiciar, lamento mucho lo de Jake, te juró que te llevaré a verlo en cuanto pueda, quiero lo mejor para ti y un futuro lleno de luz, buena salud y bienestar, de padre e hija, porqur eres como una hija para mi-dijo Leon con una ternura en su voz

Sherry se sorprendió así como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nunca nadie le había dicho esas palabras y menos su propio padre, jamás había conocido el amor de un padre tan sincero y real como el que siempre le había ofrecido Leon, era su salvador de Raccon City y su gran amigo de la vida, no podía tener mas felicidad cuando pensó en Claire tambien como su madre, su corazón estaba bombardeando su pecho y se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza olvidando totalmente su dolor

-gracias Leon...muchas gracias-dijo ruborizada y con una voz susurrando, no le cabía la felicidad en el rostro así como sus lagrimas eran secadas por la mano de su casi padre, luego que ambos se soltaran Leon salió de la puerta despidiéndose de ambas mujeres

-Claire...tengo que verla...como estarás mi amor?-


	13. Capítulo 13-El Juego Empieza

**CAPÍTULO 13: EL JUEGO EMPIEZA**

Llegó a la casa de la pelirroja ya muy tarde, eran alrededor de la media noche el silencio reinaba y el cielo estaba despoblado sin la presencia de las nubes o de ningún astro, miraba la casa sintiendo la misma sensación que sentía cuando miraba una casa tan callada y en medio de un ambiente perturbador, incomodidad y la sangre corriendo mas rápido de lo normal, sentía un aire frio porque tenía un mal presentimiento, bajó del auto y camino hacía la casa de Claire, cuando llegó a la puerta no supo que hacer, pensó que todos debían estar dormidos por la hora que era y pensó que era mejor regresar mañana, pero justo al darse la vuelta la puerta de la casa abrió lentamente y haciendo eco por toda la casa, Leon se extrañó mucho ya que no podía ser que los Redfield hubieran dejado la puerta abierta a esas horas, se apresuró a entrar pensando que algo malo había pasado

Leon quedó muy sorprendido por lo que vio y la sangre aceleró su circulación, el miedo pero mas aún la ira se apoderó de el cuando en la sala estaba su amada Claire en el suelo, y a un lado sentado en un sillón estaba Piers, con la cabeza baja y las manos temblando, en la mesa una jeringa vacía y una pistola

-bienvenido a casa Leon...-susurró el hombre sin mirarle, con un tono de felicidad en la voz

-que haces aquí Piers?, que demonios le hiciste a Claire?-demandó saber el agente, estaba muy alterado por dentro al ver a la pelirroja en el frio suelo y sin moverse siquiera, su pregunta provocó que Piers se empezara a reír en voces bajos, Leon se empezó a desesperar por que no obtenía una respuesta, miró una vez mas a Claire y seguía yaciendo ahí sin moverse, Leon golpeó fuertemente la pared al ya no aguantar mas-te pregunté que qué demonios le hiciste Claire!, respóndeme maldita sea!-

-hey hey tranquilo, despertaras a los vecinos-dijo en broma levantando la cara Piers, Leon se quedó impactado-que pasa?...tengo algo en la cara?-preguntó desinteresado y con la mirada pérdida

El rostro de Piers estaba golpeado, tenía una horrible cicatriz en el lado izquierdo atravesando su mejilla a su frente y oreja pero había sido atendido, sus ojos estaban hinchados de rojo, como si hubiera sido rociado con gas pimienta o algo, estaba sonriendo levemente

-Piers que...-

-primero siéntate, esto tomará algo de tiempo-el rubio hizo caso aún sorprendido por las heridas del tipo, se sentó frente a el esperando a que hablara-

-Piers que pasó contigo?-

-preocupado?-preguntó sonriendo con una mirada sería

-por ti nunca, dime que pasó?-

-pues calla y escucha, tras esto estarás seguro que Claire realmente te ama, y que nunca te sería infiel-

 **FLASHBACK: UNAS HORAS ATRÁS**

Claire regresaba a casa caminando pensativa mente sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera el camino, todo estaba tranquilo y la leve brisa era agradable, había decidido ir a casa caminando pues era para matar el tiempo y relejarse un poco, pero no se había dado cuenta que la estaban siguiendo, sus intenciones asesinas eran enormes

-Claire!-la pelirroja salió de su cabeza al escuchar su nombre, pero el solo ver la persona de quien se trataba se apresuró a llegar a casa, hasta que fue tomada de la mano-Claire por favor escucha-

-suéltame Piers!-jaló su brazo con fuerza separándose con rapidez, lo miró molesta

-Claire por favor no me hagas esto, has ignorado todas mis llamadas y mensajes, ni siquiera quieres dirigirme la palabra mucho menos verme-

-prefiero continuar así Piers, entiéndeme no quiero verte, déjame en paz por favor-pidió muy apenada la mujer, el rostro de Piers reflejaba mucho daño y desilusión, Claire no podía sentirse peor

-Claire dame una oportunidad por favor una única oportunidad, te lo ruego-los ojos de Piers reflejaban un amor puro y verdadero algo que no podía corresponder ni mucho menos seguir viendo, solo quería irse de ahí y olvidar el problema

-y yo te ruego que me dejes en paz, entiéndeme no te puedo corresponder, lo siento, lo siento mucho en verdad-y se alejó rápidamente de ahí no soportaba verlo más, tenía ese deseo de llorar

Pero antes que se alejara mas de lo que pudiera Piers la tomó del brazo y jaló su rostro al suyo, Claire derramó una lágrima por lo que experimentaba su cuerpo, ardor en el pecho y un húmedo contacto en sus labios, la habían atrapado en un desesperado e insaciable hambre de un beso, se sentía muy culpable, hace mucho había aceptado ser novia de Piers solo porque la soledad había invadido su alma, ella lo había destrozado en un intento inútil de amar, se burló de el en su cara al dejarlo por Leon, hombre de quien se dio cuenta que amaba por años pero que tardó demasiado en darse cuenta

Claire no supo como responder, pero sus manos como si cobraran vida empezaron a golpear el rostro de Piers aún pegados a ese beso, el hombre gemía del dolor pero no la soltaba, entonces después de muchos intentos sacó por instinto una botella de gas pimienta pero en lugar de rociarlo lo empujó con fuerza y lo estrelló contra su cara, escapó todo el contenido quemando su rostro y poco había entrado a sus ojos, el cristal había cortado parte de su mejilla a su oreja, Claire se impactó mucho así como se arrepintió totalmente al instante, no sabía porque había hecho eso pero había quedado casi en shock

-Claire!-gritó desesperado el hombre ardiendo como en el infierno

-no puede ser que hice!-

La pelirroja no tenía idea no que hacer, se sentía presa del pánico y quiso salir corriendo lo antes posible, no era tan buena como para hacer de preocupada si el mismo hombre la había provocado, pero tampoco era tan inhumana como para dejarlo en ese intenso sufrir, rápidamente se acercó a el ayudándolo a sostenerse y casi insegura le empezó a ayudar a llevarlo a su casa

-que...q-que haces?-preguntó el aún hundido en el ardor de esa espantosa gas pimienta

-no te preocupes Piers, te llevaré inmediatamente a mi casa y te curaré enseguida, por favor resiste-y de ahí se apresuró en llevarlo a su casa que quedaba a pocas cuadras de ahí

Una mujer había observado todo y estaba disgustada por la inesperada aparición de Piers, estaba lista para eliminar para siempre a la Redfield, sus instintos asesinos era intensos y no podía contenerse mas, se levantó con un brillo rojo en sus ojos así como en su vestido guardó un arma, era del mismo color

-Leon será solo mío, pronto te mataré lo juro-

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Leon después de haber escuchado a Piers vio en la mesa un botiquín de primeros auxilios, así como creyó en sus palabras pues no se había podido atender solo, pero se apresuró en preguntar cuando algo no estaba bien

-Piers pero entonces que hace Claire en el suelo?, dímelo por favor-preguntó muy preocupado el agente

-tranquilo, solo le di un sedante, tenía que hablar a solas contigo y no tuve otro remedio, necesitas saber y creer que lo que te digo es verdad-dijo Piers sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo sin mostrar emociones al caso

-Piers, que piensas hacer después de contarme esto, esperas que te acepté como un amigo o quieres hacerme verte como una victima por mi culpa, es mi culpa que ella te haya herido por estar enamorada de mi y no corresponderte, eso esperas oír?-

Piers se quedó callado sin mostrar emoción en su rostro, miraba a Leon sin pronunciar una palabra o siquiera mover sus ojos, respiró hondo y solo respondió de la manera mas tranquila

-eso no es lo que iba a decir, pero si, si me lastimo por tu culpa, pero al final eso no importa, me demostró lo mucho que te ama y lo fiel que es hacía ti, si no me hubiera dejado saborear sus labios mas tiempo sin haber hecho nada dejándose llevar-Leon apretaba los puños muy furioso, sentía ganas de saltar encima y golpearlo hasta cansarse, Claire era suya y se sentía orgulloso por ella al haber disgustado de su beso de inmediato, Piers continuó hablando-Leon, eres afortunado, hoy en día no hay muchas mujeres que amen sinceramente a un hombre y ser tan fieles así como cariñosas, debe jurarme que la amarás toda tu vida y que la respetarás hasta el final-

Leon se sorprendió al escuchar eso, era difícil de creer que Piers pidiera eso cuando el estaba muy enamorado de su pelirroja, veía en su rostro cero expresión pero en sus ojos reflejaba una alma destrozada de amor y tristeza profunda, por que la estaría dejando ir con el si sentía que lo odiaba, necesitaba de Claire tanto como el

-Piers porque me pides eso?-

-ella no me ama y ahora entiendo que es un caso imposible, nunca se dejaría amar por alguien como yo, nunca me complacería o siquiera me daría un abrazo porque sabe que si lo hace solo me haría amarla aún mas, por eso...quiero saber si tu sería el adecuado para dejárselo, Leon S. Kennedy, prométeme que nunca la dejarás de amar, y que serás fiel hasta el final-

Leon tragó saliva, no sabía por que ese cambio en Piers, pero se escuchaba tan sincero, estaba dispuesto a dejar a Claire en sus manos por ver la realidad y comprender que no lo amaba, suplicaba indirectamente que la cuidara por el y eso haría, Claire era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto y si nadie mas tendría su amor como el, la cuidaría y amaría hasta el final como lo harían otros desilusionados

-Piers, te lo prometo, la amaré y seré fiel a Claire siempre-

El hombre sonrió ante la respuesta, se levantó del sillón y caminó hacía la puerta, Leon lo miró irse y al mirar también la ventana ya estaba amaneciendo, Piers abrió lentamente la puerta y se detuvo

-Leon, espero que no lo hayas dicho por lástima a mi, quiero que cumplas tu palabra viejo, quien sabe todas las mujeres te consideran un galán, no se te ocurra darle el lujo de acostarte con alguna de ellas sin darte cuenta-

-Piers de que...-

-existe una mujer que asecha su vida desde hace años, ya la conoces aunque en realidad es lo contrario, no se te ocurra hacerla tuya después lo que prometiste-dijo sin verlo, sus ojos estaban dirigidos a la ventana

-Piers...-Leon quedó sin aliento, es como si supiera que algo así pasaría y eso le era sospechoso, pero no preguntó nada

-te lo digo enserio, cuídate que ella no se te acerque, no veré como haces daño a Claire si eso pasa, yo me voy para siempre de sus vidas, nunca sabrán de mi y eso es una promesa, adiós...Leon S. Kenedy-y se marchó sin voltear atrás, sin decir nada mas, desapareciendo de su vista Piers Nivans

Leon quedó inquieto con eso, Piers sabía algo pero no se lo dijo y ni siquiera preguntó, pero de ser cierto nunca se dejaría llevar o acostarse con otra mujer, juró que sería fiel a Claire y eso haría

 **EN UNA HABITACIÓN LUJOSA DE HOTEL**

-al fin empieza el juego, todo está en su lugar-una mujer susurraba maquillándose lento y preciso para su cita, estaba sonriendo con una maldad incapaz de camuflar-mis mascotas listas, la arena de juegos listo, el reactor nuclear listo, la grabación ya fue enviada, y yo ya estoy lista, solo falta llevar a los invitados a la fiesta y divertirme como nunca... la cachorrita totalmente enamorada de el...maldita cachorra...te odio...se te acabó todo...y de eso me encargó yo-

Terminó de maquillarse y tan pronto como pudo salió de la habitación envolviendo en el cuello una bufanda color rojo, así como eran el color de sus ojos detrás de gafas negras

-empezó el juego-sonrió la mujer caminando hacía el ascensor

 **CASA DE CLAIRE**

Ya había amanecido y su amada ya estaba despertando tambien, la había recogido del suelo y la dejó descansar en sus brazos, era muy linda cuando dormía, su belleza no tenía comparación y su suave rostro en sus manos lo hacía estremecerse, dios la amaba demasiado, apenas estaba llegando a la mejor parte de admirarla cuando abrió lentamente los ojos

-buenos dias hermosa...-susurró Leon para no alarmarla de su presencia

Claire al despertar completamente se sorprendió al ver a Leon, se preguntó que hacía su novio en su casa tan temprano y ella que hacía en la sala de su casa, donde estaban Chris y Jill?

-Leon?...que haces aquí?-

-perdón, es que...-el agente se desesperó al no tener idea de lo que podía inventarle, pero justo antes de responder ella lo silenció

-sabes...no creo que importe, supongo que no querías dejarme dormir sola-sonrió la mujer acomodándose en los brazos de Leon, el hombre sonrió y le empezó a acariciar el hermoso cabello color a rosales, ella se sentía muy bien-Leon...tenía muchas, pero muchas ganas de verte y estar contigo-

-no te preocupes, me tendrás contigo toda la mañana-susurró dulcemente al oído haciendo la chica sonrojarse, y al levantar un poco su cabeza la pelirroja besó esos labios tan únicos que la hacían querer devorarlo a besos ambos cambiaron de posición para intercambiar calor y caricias apasionadas buscando amor rozando sus cuerpos

-Leon...L-Leon...-intentó hablar pero el agente no la dejaba irse-Leon e-espera viene el...viene el cartero-dijo ella intentando separarse de su amado agente especial pero el se negaba soltarla y de besarla

-no te me vas a escaparás con eso Claire-respondió sin creerle el pelirrojo, empezando a acariciar debajo su ropa

?-habló una voz, inmediatamente ambos amantes dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se separaron inmediatamente acomodándose la ropa, por fortuna no había visto nada el cartero-srt Redfield?-volvió a preguntar

-si, voy-y fue a contestar a la puerta, pero esta estaba abierta y eso la hizo preguntarse si Leon la había dejado aí, el agente se dio cuenta de ello y recordó que recíen Piers había dicho que se iba para siempre de esa misma puerta, había olvidado cerrarla-buenos días-

-buenos dias, aquí le traigo un paquete, para usted-dijo el cartero amablemente, y entregando dicho paquete, Claire no se molestó en ver quien la había enviado y solo firmo donde el señor le pidió-gracias-y se marchó-

-a usted-y cerró la puerta

Claire caminó adentro y dejó el paquete sobre la mesa, caminó a Leon y susurró

-donde nos quedamos?-dijo envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del agente

-no piensas ver el paquete?-dijo Leon, aunque en realidad le importaba un comino el paquete solo quería dejar que su mujer lo dominara y entraran en calor de nuevo

-después...sígueme enamorando-y ambos volvieron a unirse en besos, cayendo acosados en el sofá

 **EN ALGÚN LADO DE LA CIUDAD**

-es el último-dijo el hombre que recién se despidió de Leon, estaba sepultando en cemento todas las muestras del "VIRUS-C PROTOTIPO", todas esas muestras estaban siendo enterradas y el dueño de estas las miraba con odio-ahora que lo pienso...Claire odiaba estas cosas, un tal...Steve Burnside murió infectado por esto y ella le tenía un cariño especial, no pienso torturarla con la idea de usarlo...ya no mas-

 _(Piers consigue estas muestras en el cap 7 por si no lo recuerdan)_

Piers entonces sacó un cigarro y empezó a fumarlo, estaba asegurando que nadie encontrara esas terribles muestras y las usara, los tenía bien ocultos, entonces al terminar pensó preocupado

-"el juego de esa maldita debió de haber empezado, que harás Leon?..."-dijo Piers, mirando al cielo

 ** _HOLA, COMO ESTÁN TODOS_**

 ** _EN VERDAD LAMENTO MUCHO NO HABER SUBIDO UN CAP, ESTABA MUY ATAREADO Y MUCHAS TAREAS ESCOLARES, ADEMAS SE ME HABÍA DESCOMPUESTO MI COMPUTADORA, PERDÓNENME POR FAVOR, PROMETO SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EL PRÓXIMO DOMINGO_**

 ** _GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y LES DESEO FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROXIMO AÑO NUEVO 2019_**


	14. Capítulo 14-Nuestro Primer Aniversario

**CAPÍTULO 14: NUESTRO PRIMER ANIVERSARIO**

 **EN UN BAR**

Leon bebía y bebía, una copa vacía a través de un agente bebía, pensando en una ocasión, así como una vez, así como una cita con Claire el día de ayer, no puedo explicar lo que había sucedido y todo por esa mujer, recordamos bien la expresión en La cara de su pelirroja.

Escuchó que la puerta del bar se abrió, pero no se prestó importancia y siguió bebiendo, ni se dio cuenta de quien fue, ni siquiera se acercó al, León grabó todo en un segundo sin prestarle atención a su alrededor

 **EL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Los amantes se intercambiaron en el sofá, León bajaba y subía las largas piernas de Claire Bajó el cuello de esta, la mujer acarició su ancho y fuerte la espalda, se dejó guiar por León sus manos y sus piernas han temblar los suyos El calor de su cuerpo La energía de su cuerpo y su salud.

-te amo-dijo ella, le miró a los ojos tierna mente y el devolvió la mirada

-Yo también te amo, y lo haré para siempre-y le besó la frente

-oye ... ¿qué dia es mañana? -

-mañana? -dudó un momento-hay algo especial mañana? -

-tonto! -Gritó felizmente y me quitó la parte superior de un empujón, León cayó al suelo y ella le subió la mañana-cumplimos un año de ser novios-sonrió dulcemente

Leon se sorprendió, era verdad, cumplió un año de ser novios, de verdad que tuvo un tiempo pasado muy rápido, apena que se convirtió en el mejor año de su vida, escuchó muy bien, abrazó a Claire con una sonrisa y le comenzó un empapar por tantos besos

-y donde deberíamos celebrar-ansiarse algo inquieto, Claire sonrió cuidando un niño que ansiaba su regalo de cumpleaños, ella se sentó encima de su hombre, y se aseguró que

-mira, es el primero y quisiera que fuera algo simple, no tengo que ser algo grandioso, una pizzería estaría bien-

-Claire claro que no, no soy un miserable ni un patán, ser uno de los mejores agentes del mundo tiene sus méritos, te voy a llevar al mejor restaurante de la cuidad-

-pero ...- intentó replicar la película sin embargo Leon continuó

-pero nada, ahora quiero que te vayas a dormir y te prepares porque mañana en la noche te llevaré al mejor lugar de todos los días, entonces se separará y sonriendo la pelirroja contestó

-te estaré esperando, ahora sal que debo dormir para nuestro aniversario de novios-dijo ella, Leon sonriendo se demoraba a propósito

Cuando Claire tomó una almohada y se arrojó-sal tonto! -dijo riendo la pelirroja, León salió del lugar con una sonrisa, se imaginó como fue su cita con la pelirroja, sería la mejor del mundo

 **EN LA MAÑANA DE LEON**

El mejor momento de la ciudad y hacer una RESERVACION , luego conseguir un traje ya celebrar, fue a su baño a ducharse primero, luego de Se trata de un desayuno, una niña y una hija. Sherry, ya se había ido a la madrugada, se sintió feliz, ya no se sintiera, se perdió, se destrozó, se hizo el papel de Jake, León estaba listo, tomó las llaves del coche y salió de su casa

Cuando León subió a su auto, pensé que sería el mejor día de su vida, organizaré y le haré un seguimiento, sin embargo, en el futuro.

 **CENTRO COMERCIAL**

-gracias por acompañarme Jill, la verdad no estaba muy segura que hacer con mi vestido-

-ni lo menciones, tu también me ha ayudado mucho y también estoy emocionada, esto me recuerda cuando celebré mi primer aniversario con Chris, ay que buenos tiempos, ya llevamos 5 años -dijo Jill sonriendo con aire a niña enamorada, Claire sonrió al ver su actitud infante de enamorada

-Jill tu ya eres experta, ya cásense de una vez-

No es mala idea-pensaba con muchas imágenes traviesas en la cabeza la rubia, cuando caminaron mucho ya, llegaron a una tienda con pinta y elegancia-bueno, entré-dijo la rubia decidida caminando a la puerta

-Jill, espera-replicó la pelirroja, estaba dudando-este lugar me parece un poco caro-

-Ni te preocupes por eso, yo pagó vamos! -y la toma del brazo ambas entrando con prisa

 **EN EL RESTAURANTE MARCELS**

León estaba en el restaurante Marcels, el mejor de la ciudad de Washington, consiguió el mejor lugar posible, estaba observando a algunas parejas de estar ahí, e incluso hubo una mesa donde un hombre se arrodillo frente a una bella mujer pidiendo matrimonio, esta escena responde de inmediato la atención a León, observar la escena detenidamente esperando la reacción de la mujer y su respuesta, desarrollar un niño curioso pues se está acercando lentamente sin perderles de vista, se sorprendió en el sentido de que una mujer tiene que llorar de emoción, el hombre Me refiero a lo que se dice y lo que me gusta. A la vez, a la vez, a lo largo del tiempo. empleados del lugar empezaron a aplaudir

Leon era conmovido y estaba nervioso, así como fuera de mi sueño. llevaban un año, aún era muy pronto, tenía que preocuparme por ahora y también un traje

León salió del lugar, pero nunca se fijó en una mujer de cabello oscuro y corto, se publicó en el mismo restaurante, sonreía con unos ojos rojos detrás de unos lentes oscuros

 **EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Jill estaba casi dormida sobre una pila de ropa, bailó salía de su boca, mientras que ella no estaba en su ropa, Claire estaba en los vestidores probándose casi todo, no se decidió por nada. estaba nerviosa, había escuchado una vez que el vestido que había sido probado fue perfecto pero ... una ella no le satisface, pensé que León ya estaba preparado para la noche y ella no decidirse por nada, haber vestido largo, corto y hasta muy reveladores

La pelirroja estaba en ropa interior en los probadores, recargada en la pared y abrazando su propio cuerpo, se sentía tan patética al no poder elegir un simple vestido, ni siquiera se había dado un duchado o arreglarse el cabello

-Claire ...- comenzó a despertar Jill, sepultada bajo un montón de vestidos -Claire ya nos vamos? -Se ve con el cabello desordenado y algo de baba en sus labios, se frotó los ojos cuando abrió el golpe, algo captó su atención-esa es! -

En este sentido, Jill salió disparada de la pila de ropa donde se había quedado dormida, corrigió tan rápido como no pudo vestirse como un punto de tomar otra mujer, fue tan fácil como llegar al otro lado. La otra, tomó el vestido y regresó corriendo a donde estaba la pelirroja quien estaba asomada sorprendida por la reacción de Jill

-pruébate esta-dijo Jill, entregando el vestido a la pelirroja

-pero Jill, alguien mas la iba a comprar-

-eso no me importa, además tenía cara de niña caprichosa, y pruébate-la antes que venga la seguridad -dijo entre sonrisas la rubia, estaba divirtiéndose

\- e-está bien-

Tardó solo en un par de minutos cuando salió con el vestido en mano, al fin lucía satisfecha, Jill le dio un pulgar arriba y comenzó a prepararse para salir cuando fue quien fue el dueño de la tienda, junto a la mujer quien Jill Había empujado y al parecer su guardaespaldas

-un momento, ¿adonde creen que van!? - exigió la mujer, Claire al verla juzgó que en verdad se convirtió en un caprichosa-ese vestido lo vi yo, es mío!

-pero que es este tiradero!? - exclamó enojado el dueño de la tienda en toda la ropa tirada en el suelo-quien lo hizo!?, quien fue? - rugió el dueño del lugar

-contesten mujerzuelas-dijo con mano en la cintura la mujer caprichosa

-Claire, sígueme el paso ... corre! -Gritó Jill y ambas empezaron a correr, Jill le tiro en la cara alrededor de $ 10.000 dólares en la cara del dueño una vez que un empujón derribó a la mujer caprichosa junto a su guardaespaldas, Saliendo disparadas de la tienda, Claire no lo podía negar, se estaba divirtiendo mucho

 **EN EL AUTO DE UNA MUJER**

-Aún le gusta mucho -dijo una mujer sentada esperando pacientemente en su vehículo -no puedo estar sin hacer nada-entonces le vamos a dar la espalda, algo está en el punto de que ella es la mujer, se resistió, comenzó a retorcerse del dolor, era muy fuerte y sus gafas cayeron, mostrando unos ojos rojos y unos salidos un líquido negro extraño-aún no ... maldita sea! -

Entonces, sé que sí, que se guardó cerca de ella, que se imprime, se imprime, se pulsa, se emite, se emite, se emite, se emite, se emplee, se extrañe, se toque a mas mas tanquila, se recuperar el aliento

-aún no ... todavía no ...- se miró en el retrovisor y se volvió a acomodar el cabello, se limpió el rostro con un pañuelo y se colocó de nuevo sus gafas-el juego comenzó ... y su reunión es El primer escenario-y sonrió para si misma

 **LAS 9:00 PM Restaurante Marcels**

¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo se puede ver? ¿Cómo se puede ver la imagen? lugar y en la mesa se reunirá, mirará su reloj y ella aún no llegará, se esforzará por no llamar y preguntar, pensaría que estaba siendo impaciente y molesto

El restaurante llegó a la mujer, más que todo, el lugar, la presencia todas las miradas se pegaron a ella, esto se hizo sentir incómoda, pero era la noche cuando cumplí un año de novia con León, el momento estaba esperando, estaba más animada cuando Jill, quien dejó en la entrada le dijo "dejélo con las ganas niña", si bien ella no supo lo que quiso decir la rubia, que se convirtió en algo pervertido, se sonrojó ligeramente, sonrió al mundo conmoviendo a los muchos hombres Bien, presente, presente, presente, presente, celosa, asesina y asesina, Claire sonrió y comenzó a caminar a su mesa donde lo esperaba su agente.

León estaba impaciente, ya había pasado 5 minutos de retraso, estaba tan deseoso de ver y pasar una velada mágica, era un punto de llamarla cuando estaba buscando un mismísimo ángel, se quedó en blanco y se deslumbró por tanta belleza, esa era .. .Claire?

Claire caminaba lentamente a la mesa con su mirada pegada a los ojos de León, le había leído el cabello en una especie de tomate, le dio una mirada a su flequillo de siempre, además de su sobrio maquillaje que llevaba a sus ojos negros resaltar aún más, haciéndola lucir como una verdadera princesa con ese vestido blanco que llevaba, el vestido le llegaba justo hasta las rodillas y tenía una preciosa caída, mientras que se pronunciaba justo y necesario para lucir los pensamientos de la chica elegante y su cintura se lucía pequeña y delgada

Leon hizo que se diera a un infarto, no tenía palabras, su corazón se había acelerado de forma desmesurada y tuvo en cuenta la enorme necesidad de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, de acercar sus labios a los de ella y por fin besarla con intensidad, como había El estado de la vida se ha convertido en algo importante y se ha mejorado de manera indirecta. También se ha publicado de manera indirecta. Lo mejor de la época, los dos grandes líderes de todos los tiempos, se entregaron totalmente, pero aún no se han reunido para cenar y para eso.

-Leon te ves ...-

-hermosa, en verdad estás hermosa-apresuró en decir primero el hombre, inmediatamente se acordó que los dos seguimos de pie-por favor se ofreció en un lugar donde sería un caballero, ella sonrió ante el gesto y le clavo la mirada encima, su hombre definitivamente la había impresionado-mesero, por favor-llamó León, el cual se puede acercar-nos podría atender por favor-

-con mucho gusto señor, aquí el menú-entregó el empleado, ambos amantes nos tomaron y empezaron a escoger-que quiere que les traiga? -

-a mi tráeme esto por favor-señaló León

-seguida señor, y usted bella dama? -

-un mi este platillo por favor- dijo sonrojada la mujer, pero lo oculto con la mano, durante su camino a la mesa había recibido muchos halagos

-seguida señorita, mientras que permiten me ofrecerles una copa de vino-sirvió en 2 copas de cristal vino de la mejor calidad y se alejó el mesero a traer los pedidos de la pareja

-Pues ...

-salud por nuestro primer aniversario de novios-sonrió la pelirroja y ambos brindaron, está más enamorados que nunca

A lo lejos sentada en una mesa, era una mujer que miraba la escena totalmente furiosa, ella tenía que estar en el lugar de esa maldita mujer cachorrita pelirroja, apretada tan fuerte un cuchillo con la mano izquierda que sangraba, juraba una y otra vez que mataría A esa mujer, León sería solo para ella.

-sus platos señores, que lo disfruten -dijo el mesero con ambos platos, sirviendo en la mesa y ambos enamorados quedé maravillados por la deliciosa aroma de la cena

-muchas gracias señor-dijo Leon

-muchas gracias-añadió la pelirroja

-De nada señores, ¿y qué es lo que se dice? ¿Qué es lo que no?

-si señor ... es nuestro ... bueno un mini aniversario de novios, hoy cumplimos nuestro primer año-

-pero señores muchas felicidades de verdad-felicitó sorprendido y maravillado el mesero, tanto que hiciste como un compañero de trabajo, Leon y Claire miraban curiosos por que pasaría y teníamos una mesa en el par de violines y un hombre algo obeso de cabello corto a cantar temas románticas suavemente en volumen bajo, otro bajó las luces levemente sobre su mesa y un último empleado llevó una vela a la mesa, en verdad ... era una velada mágica-señores muchas felicidades. Ojalá este amor florezca a una rosa que las hojas no se marchitan con el tiempo, que la reina la armonía, el respeto y la fidelidad, y que en las raíces queden la traición, el engaño y la tristeza, el deseo de lo mejor-recetó casi en poema el mesero, se retiró del lugar

-en verdad no se que decir ... esto ... esto es maravilloso -dijo la pelirroja, casi llorando de la emoción, el hombre ofreció un pañuelo, León sonrió muy bien agradeció el hombre y se acercó a la mujer para darle un abrazo muy cálido

-es nuestro aniversario amor ... no llores ... mejor disfrutemos el momento-

-si ... tienes razón-sonrió la mujer

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

Habíamos cenado y ya estaban satisfechos, el cantante y sus compañeros de los violines les dedicaron quien sabe muchos temas y eran tan románticas, no puedo ser mejor, Leon miraba a Claire desde hace tiempo y no puedo dejar de hacerlo, lo tengo casi hipnotizado, La pelirroja se dio cuenta de ello y preguntó.

-Leon que me hiciste? -

-perdón? -preguntó el hombre, no estaba entendiendo

-me tienes en las nubes, nunca me habías sentido tan feliz y tan enamorada, siempre me has enviado la vida llena, una luz ilumina mi alma y todo es por tí

-Claire ... lo mismo pasa conmigo ... me gustan mucho, te amo y te cuento, te amo y te cuento, te amo y te quiero y te doy un beso, los músicos tocaron aún mas un tema que hizo el momento tan dramático y épico que una película de primera clase de amor, ambos se separaron luego de 5 minutos

-Leon, ahora vengo ... voy al baño-dijo la mujer, levantándose de su silla

-te acompaño-sugirió León, levantándose de su asiento

-no señor ... no permitiremos que otra pareja sea bastante similar trono de dioses con nuestros músicos y luces estelares de las velas carmesí con atmósfera divina, no señor tu me cuidas este pequeño paraíso y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se Marchar dejando un León cerrando sus ojos pensando en ella una y otra vez

 **EN EL BAÑO DEL RESTAURANTE**

Claire entró al baño, miró al espejo acomodándose a su cabello, luego sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar

Sin embargo, no hay nada que no haya empezado a abrirse en una puerta, ni en la luz ni en el baño ni en el ... brillaba un ojo rojo, con un enorme instinto asesino

\- "¡León ... será ... solo mío!" - había sido así. ..al menos para ti ... cachorrita "-


End file.
